El destino de Dib
by Iukarey
Summary: una mujer ha regresado del pasado de los niños Membrana a corregir un error, ella los defenderá con todo lo que tiene, y ayudará a Dib a enfrentar una misión para la cual está destinado desde que nació,  CONTIENE ZADR
1. el regreso de Diane

****

ESTA NOCHE SE ME HA METIDO LA IDEA A LA CABEZA Y ME HE PUESTO A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC. (Dios mio, debe haber un grupo de apoyo para escritores compulsivos como yo) Los personajes de INVASOR ZIM me inspiran mucha ternura, por eso quise hacer esto. Además notarán que es un relato algo más oscuro, pero me gustan las historias divertidas, aunque espero que no sea muy melodramático, odio las historias cursis y trilladas, y espero no hacerla demasiado cursi. Pero tendrá historias sobre naturales y algo oscuras, se lo dedico a SILVERFOX Y A ELDAR LISSWEN SARIETHEL, ya que al leer sus fics me inspiré y me dieron ideas. y en si a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer mis fics. Muchas gracias, sin más debo decir que INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON, yo solo soy dueña de las historias que salen de mi retorcida mente (jejeje) y de uno que otro OC que aparezcan.

* * *

Una mujer caminaba silenciosamente por la calle, su vestido largo estaba bastante maltratado, pero era muy hermoso, delineaba su hermosa figura y hacía lucir su paso elegante. Su largo cabello morado en más de una ocasión llamó la atención por su peculiaridad, aunque era muy común entre las mujeres de su familia. La mujer caminaba lentamente, cuando alcanzó a distinguir a dos chicos: uno era un jovencito de unos quince años, su largo cabello negro terminaba en una formación en forma de hoz (como su padre, pensó la mujer) La mujer sonrió al verlo y admiró sus ojos color ambar abajo de unas gafas gruesas. La niña tenía el cabello morado como ella, aunque mucho más corto, su forma de vestir era de una chica gótica bastante elegante, parecía que no notaba el mundo a su alrededor al estar inmersa en su video juego.

Sin quererlo, la mujer mueve un par de ramas que hacen ruido. El chico se acerca curioso al lugar donde está escondida, no quiere ser vista, al menos no todavía.

Murmura un pequeño hechizo y queda oculta de la vista del jovencito, que se acerca dejando a su hermana en la calle.

-¡Dib, demonios, deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos a la escuela! -grita su hermana furiosa.

-Espera, Gaz, creo que escuché algo, tal vez se trate de un fantasma, o algo peor-... el jovencito ignora la actitud de su hermana de fulminarlo con la mirada.}

-O tal vez es tu razón que intenta regresar a tu enorme cabeza - dice la niña con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada molesta del chico.

-No es Zim, el rastreador que le puse indica que está lejos de aquí, tampoco parece energía fantasmal, parece extrañamente... familiar -

La mujer lanza un grito ahogado al escucharlo, retrocediendo nerviosa.

-¡Dib, date prisa! - grita su hemana, pero no lo espera y comienza a encaminarse sola.

El chico lanza una mirada más a los arbustos y finalmente decide alcanzar a su hermana, haciendo que la mujer misteriosa lance un suspiro de alivio.

La mujer camina a la casa de donde salieron los chicos, pero al acercarse, escucha una risa maniaca, y detecta a un extraño ser de unos sesenta centímetros, con piel parda y largos colmillos saliendo de su boca, así como dos cuernos curveados en su frente. El grotesco ser la mira amenazante y lanza un chillido gutural.

-¡Maldita, has regresado, no me vas a arruinar la diversión! - el horrible ser se lanza sobre ella, pero la mujer ni se inmuta, solo estira su mano derecha con su dedo índice y medio estirados, de pronto aparece una flecha muy fina entre estos y sale disparada justo al cuello del monstruo, el cual lanza un chillido horrible y se desvanece en el aire.

-Asqueroso demonio, al fin vas a dejar de molestar - Sin ningún remordimiento, la mujer se acerca nuevamente a la casa, cuando llega a la puerta, una vecina la ve y la sorprende.

-Hola, ¿buscaba a alguien? - dice la mujer que usa un delantal y comienza a barrer la banqueta.

-Si, acabo de ver salir a dos chicos y quería hablar con su padre, el profesor Membrana, ¿el vive aquí, cierto? - dice la mujer temiendo haberse confundido, aunque en el fondo estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto.

-Es un decir, es un hombre muy ocupado, ¡Es famoso, sabe!- dice la vecina con admiración. - en todo el tiempo que tengo viviendo aquí, que son como cinco años, solo lo he visto un par de veces y siempre anda apurado -

-Entonces esperaré adentro, acaban de salir los niños, seguro estaban con su niñera o con alguien, ¿cierto?-

La vecina rie a carcajadas, cosa que molesta a la misteriosa mujer.

-Jajajaja, buena esa, mi amiga, se nota que no es de por aquí- la mujer comienza a barrer sin importarle levantar una nube de polvo, pero antes de que la nube la ahogue, la mujer de vestido negro recita un pequeño hechizo y la nube se va en otra dirección, la vecina no parece notarlo o le resta importancia.- Esos niños siempre están solos, el profe nunca está y los mocosos no tienen control, son el terror del vecindario. La niña se la pasa aterrorizando y golpeando a todos, incluso niños mayores que ella, el niño no se queda atrás - luego baja un poco la voz y le susurra -Está loco, siempre viendo fantasmas, brujas, zombies, y diciendo que su compañero de clases es un extraterrestre, ya hasta perdi la cuenta de las veces que ha estado en problemas con la policia. El profesor debería internarlo en un manicomio -

La vecina rie burlonamente, ignorando la cara de fastidio de su interlocutora.

-No cabe duda de que en esa casa hace falta una madre, los pobres chiquillos han crecido sin la guia de una mujer que los eduque, si yo fuera su madre hace tiempo que los hubiera puesto en cintura a los dos, por las buenas o por las malas - dice dándose importancia.

-¿Usted si es buena madre? - pregunta la misteriosa dama alzando una ceja.

-Nadie puede decir lo contrario, mis niños son ejemplos para la sociedad - dice con satisfacción.

-No sabía que a una buena madre se le quemaba la comida - dice antes de recitar algo apenas audible.

-A mi no se me quema na...- de pronto empieza a salir una enorme nube de humo de la casa y un desagradable olor a quemado -¡Dios mio, ni siquiera recuerdo haber dejado encendida la estufa! - la mujer entra corriendo dejando la escoba tirada en el suelo. La mujer misteriosa recita otro hechizo corto y aparece de la nada una enorme cantidad de polvo, basura y sustancias viscosas en el patio y banqueta de la casa.

-Toma eso, vieja arpía.- dice antes de retomar su camino. La mujer entra a la casa sin preocuparse de invadir propiedad ajena.

Comienza a recorrer la casa por completo como si la conociera. Despues de ver la sala y la estancia, sube a las habitaciones para entrar en una que dice en su puerta "GAZ". En cuanto entra, los muñecos de las repisas parecen cobrar vida y la miran amenazante, pero lejos de inmutarse, la mujer sonríe satisfecha.

-Un muy buen conjuro de animación, esta niña tiene talento - dice la mujer levantando su mano y haciendo un suave movimiento con sus dedos índice, pulgar y medio - muy bien, queridos, regresen a descansar para que estén listos si los necesita de verdad - al decir esto, los terroríficos muñecos de Gaz regresan al estante.

La mujer sigue recorriendo el lugar y descubre el armario, lleno de ropa de aspecto gótico, oscuro y lúgubre, las cuales acaricia con ternura.

-Muy bien, Gazlene, no te sentaría bien vestir tutús, ni vestidos rosas con florecitas y corazones. - Luego se dirige a la computadora de la niña, en la que logra descubrir varios juegos en linea, con puntajes altos donde predomina el nombre "GAZ".- eres buena en lo que haces.-

La mujer sale de ahí y se dirige al siguiente cuarto en cual dice en la puerta "DIB", al entrar la mujer encuentra poster de OVNIS, fantasmas y muchas cosas más. Encuentra un cuaderno de dibujos y sonrie al verlos.

-Muy bien, al parecer puedes ver espectros, mi querido Dib, dibujaste bien este poltergeist, y esta alma en pena, también tomaste la escencia de la misma, como debes haber sufrido cuando nadie te creía, cierto? - Luego se dirige a la computadora también para leer más archivos de eventos paranormales hasta que descubre en el cesto un periódico arrugado, lo levanta y lee el artículo:

_"Niño loco atemoriza a la ciudad:_

_Nuevamente, el loco hijo del profesor Membrana, causa terror al decir que en el centro comercial había un duente, que solo el podía ver, provocando destrozos y culpando de esto al supuesto duende._

_En la opinión de muchas personas, este niño necesita un buen escarmiento, pero al interrogar al profesor al respecto solo dijo: mi pobre y loco hijo, como me avergüenza que no se interese por la ciencia real, es un dolor para mi", y siguió con su trabajo._

_A pesar de que su padre no esté dispuesto a darselo, a muchas personas les gustaría darle un correctivo a este chico para que de una vez deje de molestar a la sociedad."_

la mujer no sigue leyendo, arruga el papel y lo regresa a la basura. Lentamente se dirige a la cama del chico, más específicamente a su almohada, pasando sus manos por encima dice : _Revelium,_ Y de inmediato aparecen algunas marcas brillantes en la almohada.

- hay un enorme rastro de lágrimas aquí, al parecer esta almohada ha sido la única que ha tenido la gentileza de consolar tus tristezas, mi querido Dib.-

La mujer sigue acariciando la almohada cuando escucha ruidos afuera.

Sin embargo, se levanta sin temor y se dirige a la parte de debajo de la casa.

-Si, solo vengo a recoger unas cosas y regreso al laboratorio, en menos de diez minutos estoy de vuelta, no se como pude olvidar ese aparato…- El profesor entra en su casa totalmente distraído, cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de la "intrusa".

-Mejor dile que te vas a tardar más, ¿o acaso el famoso profesor Membrana no puede tomarse una hora libre? Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, y creo que te tomará más de diez minutos,-

-¡Diane! – el profesor parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto, se quedó petrificado viendo como la elegante dama descendía decidida hacia donde él estaba parado.

-Por lo que se, has trabajado demasiadas horas extra, así que creo que puedes tomarte un descanso, -luego hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y apareció una tetera, dos tazas y un platito con galletas -¿Té? – dijo amablemente, el profesor hizo como si le hubieran ofrecido cianuro.

-¡Deja de hacer tonterías! No me gusta que hagas cosas que atentan contra la razón en mi casa, de por si las personas dicen que mi familia es extraña –

-Aun cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos, nunca aceptas nada que no puedas explicar con tu amada ciencia real, no se por que´no te casaste con una científica – dice con algo de veneno.

-Pensé que la mujer con la que me había casado era normal – dice con bastante maldad el profesor, no le preocupaba que sus palabras sonaban tan hirientes – ahora, vete, antes de que lleguen mis hijos, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – el profesor le señala la puerta, la mujer permanece impasible en su lugar, sorbe un poco de té y mira al profesor decidida.

-Querrás decir "nuestros hijos" y es precisamente de ellos de quien tenemos que hablar, principalmente de Dib.-

El profesor parecía al borde de desmayarse, palideció y sintió con horror la mirada penetrante de la bella Diane Membrana, la mujer que le dijo a sus hijos había muerto, y ahora tenía frente a el después de doce años…

Continuará….


	2. Fantasmas en todos lados

**amax, elder(misu), silverfox, cristy, nurikohamilton... en fin a todos los que han comentado...BIEN, he regresado con el segundo capi de _"EL DESTINO DE DIB"._ Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no tengo idea de cómo se llama realmente el profesor Membrana, si mal no recuerdo en la serie nunca se mencionó su nombre de pila, yo le puse el nombre que aparece en este fic por el creador de la serie, sin embargo, si alguien sabe como se llama el padre de Dib se lo voy a agradecer, así como si alguien sabe el verdadero nombre de la madre de Dib. Yo le puse _Diane_ por no saber, además que toda la historia acerca de su madre que aparece en el fic es invención mía.**

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

Al entrar a la escuela sekundaria, Gaz y Dib se separaron para tomar cada quien el camino a su respectivo salón de clases. Al llegar al suyo, Dib se sentó en su pupitre, algo lejos de los grupos de adolescentes que reían platicando de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana.

Dib recordaba no haberse llevado bien con esos chicos ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. Pero estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de sus compañeros y a que en muchas ocasiones fuera objeto de bromas crueles por parte de los chicos que se creían más listos que él, aunque en el fondo sabía que esos chicos no tenían ni la inteligencia suficiente para atarse los zapatos sin ayuda.

Dib revisaba su tarea cuando un extraño chico de piel verde y sin orejas entró en el salón, el chico caminaba decidido ignorando los comentarios de "ya llegó el rarito" y otros por el mismo estilo, y fue a sentarse justo detrás de Dib.

-Eh, humano, descubrí tu localizador, muy ingenioso – dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¡Ja! – Dib lanzó una sarcástica carcajada sin voltear a ver a su compañero – pude verte cuando ibas al campo, ¿No me digas que otra vez GIR y tu andaban molestando a las pobres vacas? –

-A GIR le gusta perseguir esos animales productores de lácteos – dijo el alien restando importancia – Lo importante es que lo descubrí, así que ¡Zim es el vencedor!-

-Te diste cuenta de que lo tenías después de casi quince días de traerlo puesto – dijo Dib riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Mientes! – dijo el alien molesto.

-Claro que no, te lo puse después de que fuimos al partido hace dos semanas – Dib volteó y sonrió a su compañero.

-Como sea, lo que importa es que lo descubrí – Zim se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto.

-¿Quieres decir que si lo hubieras descubierto después de quince años aún así habrías ganado? – Dib levanta una ceja y mira a su compañero, el cual voltea la cara.

-Claro, no espero que comprendas mi superioridad- Zim entonces decide voltear a ver a Dib – ¿Y para qué el transmisor? ¿Me andas espiando? ¿Acaso estás celoso de que tenga otro mejor amigo? –Zim sonríe de forma maliciosa, haciendo que Dib se sonroje.

-No, como crees, es solo que estaba aburrido, además, se que nadie en el mundo o el universo quisiera ser tu amigo más que yo – Ahora era Dib quien sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-ah, bueno… ¿Oye, que quieres decir? – Zim se hace el ofendido y Dib se ríe, en ese momento entra el profesor y ambos guardan silencio.

Han transcurrido casi una hora de clases, cuando Dib levanta la mirada sorprendido, viendo lo que al parecer es el fantasma de una niña, la cual camina lentamente sin importarle cruzar por plena aula de clases, el rostro de la niña permanece oculto entre su largo cabello que cae hacia el frente. Viste de harapos blancos y camina atravesando la fría pared de concreto. Dib Membrana la mira y solo resopla molesto.

Toda su vida ha visto cosas que nadie más ve, y la verdad ya se había hartado de ser burla de todos a su alrededor, así que después de tantos años de humillaciones decide callarse y apreciar la extraña aparición hasta que desaparece de su vista, cuando nota que en toda la clase hay conmoción y hasta algunos grititos histéricos de las alumnas.

-¡Aaaaaahhh! ¿Vieron eso? – Dice Zita, una compañera de clases que los ha seguido desde la primaria, Dib recuerda como era de las que más se burlaban de su afición a lo paranormal - ¡un fantasma! –

-¡Silencio, señor Membrana, no empiece con sus teorías paranormales, por favor! – dice el profesor señalando a Dib, que lo mira molesto.

-Si yo no he dicho nada – Dib dice esto tranquilamente, y continúa trabajando en su cuaderno de aritmética.

-Ah, si, este… -el profesor cae en cuenta de que Dib tiene razón y no ha dicho absolutamente nada de lo que hasta él mismo vio – bueno, por si pensaba decirlo, esto es una obvia ilusión óptica provocada por la luz del sol reflejada en algún parabrisas de un automóvil, no hay porqué pensar absurdas teorías de…-el profesor se queda callado, pues el espectro vuelve a cruzar lentamente por el salón de clases. Todos los alumnos lo miran sorprendidos y algunos aterrados, hasta Zim. El único que tiene una expresión divertida es Dib, al ver que ahora invierte los papeles, al decir todos que hay un ser paranormal y él puede burlarse diciendo que no es cierto, solo le preocupa la expresión de Zim, a pesar de que su amigo lo ha acompañado a diversas expediciones en busca de eventos extraños, es la primera vez que tiene uno tan claro frente a él. Lo que lo deja con una duda: ¿Por qué antes solo él los veía y ahora parecía que todo mundo podía hacerlo?

El curioso espectro desaparece de la misma forma sorpresiva e inesperada en la que apareció. Dejando murmullos de consternación entre los alumnos, que miran a Dib, el cual solo sonríe y sigue con su trabajo.

-¡Dib, lo viste! – Zita se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia Dib aún temblando - ¿Fue un fantasma, cierto? ¿A qué crees que se deba que aparezca un fantasma a esta hora del día y en pleno salón de clases? – Zita retuerce sus manos angustiada, pero Dib le resta importancia. Tal vez en otra ocasión le hubiera gustado escuchar estas palabras por parte de sus compañeros, escuchar que le creían y que no era un mentiroso, pero era más divertido burlarse de ellos y que supieran lo que se siente cuando no te creen lo que has visto.

-¿Fantasma? Zita, ya escuchaste al profesor, fue una ilusión óptica provocada por el reflejo del sol – Dib señala al profesor, el cual está pálido y temblando igual que el resto de los estudiantes. Zita se aleja de ahí diciendo que Dib sigue siendo igual de raro que siempre.

-Bi… bi…bien…- dice el profesor aún temblando –con… con… continuemos con… con esta clase, saquen su fantasma… digo, su libro de ejercicios y… y… realicen los del fantasma… digo los de la página 16 en silencio, mientras yo… yo voy a la cafetería por una taza de té – al decir esto, el profesor sale corriendo del aula. Los alumnos aprovechan para comenzar a cuchichear y hacen grupitos para comentar el tema.

Zim y Dib se quedan aparte, pero el alien también quiere comentar lo ocurrido y nadie mejor que su amigo, el experto en estas cosas.

-Oye, Dib-larva, ¿En serio no viste la cosa blanca esa que pasó? –dice Zim en voz baja acercándose a su compañero, Dib lo mira serio, y luego sonríe.

-Claro que la vi, y es la misma que he visto en otras ocasiones y a la que un día traté de hablarle, ¿Recuerdas? –

Zim hace memoria y recuerda que su amigo le dijo que en esa escuela ocurrían cosas inexplicables, ya que se rumoraba había sido un orfanato hace un siglo atrás, y Zim escuchaba las historias por parte de Dib con mucho interés, aunque el alien nunca había visto nada concreto como hasta ahora.

-Si, lo que no me explico, es porqué antes no las veía nadie más que tu, y ahora todo mundo la vio – dice Zim bastante nervioso.

-No tengo idea, Zim.- Dib se queda bastante pensativo.

A la hora del descanso, Dib y Zim se sentaron en la cafetería juntos, alejados del resto de los estudiantes como siempre, lo curioso es que parecía que toda la escuela quería hablar con Dib. Al parecer el evento del fantasma no era exclusivo del salón de Dib, pues en toda la escuela habían ocurrido hechos inexplicables como murmullos, lamentos, visiones extrañas y hasta algunos chicos comenzaron a hablar y a actuar de formas extrañas y terroríficas, para luego no recordar nada de lo sucedido. Estos chicos estaban en la enfermería bajo la supuesta afirmación de que habían sufrido una crisis epiléptica o algo así. Gaz, la hermana de Dib, llegó unos cinco minutos después y se sentó con su hermano y con Zim, uno de los chicos era de su salón y ella estaba segura de que no había tenido un ataque epiléptico.

-Comenzó a hablar con voz extraña, y luego sus brazos y piernas se retorcieron grotescamente, además, caminó al pizarrón y lo arrancó con sus propias manos, ¡El pizarrón empotrado en la pared! Y Luka es uno de los chicos más debiluchos que he conocido en mi vida, lo que más llamó mi atención es que no dejaba de mirarme y reírse, como si me estuviera retando- Gaz comenzó a beber su soda algo pensativa, - parecía… una posesión –

Gaz miró a Dib y a Zim con su penetrante mirada como retándolos a que le dijeran que estaba loca, pero su hermano se limitó a beber su jugo, mientras Zim miraba a la cocina y abría la boca sin poder decir nada.

-Zim, cierra la boca, se te va a meter una mosca – dijo Dib mirando de reojo a su amigo, cuando el alien ladeó la cabeza de Dib para que viera lo que él estaba viendo. En la cocina, cerca de donde estaban unas charolas apiladas, un pequeño ser de piel rojiza y cabellos tiesos negros, estaba asomado ligeramente atrás de un bote de basura, el ente aprovechó una distracción y pateó el bote, el cual cayó y tumbó las charolas causando gran estrépito, luego, un adolescente lo miró y comenzó a gritar, luego otro. Pronto más de veinte estudiantes habían visto al macabro ser, el cual corrió y se metió en una rejilla de drenaje, convirtiendo su cuerpo en algo líquido.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El director dijo que los alumnos sufrían de una especie de "Histeria Colectiva" y que lo mejor era suspender las clases hasta que se solucionara, sin embargo, el regordete hombre parecía bastante nervioso, pues al parecer él también había visto fenómenos extraños.

Gaz, Zim y Dib caminaban juntos. Era muy temprano y no sabían a donde ir. El centro comercial seguramente iba a estar lleno de estudiantes sin clases como ellos. Gaz dijo que iría al centro comercial por unas cosas para regresar a su casa a jugar con su video juego favorito en línea, había una chica argentina a la cual todavía no había podido derrotar y haría otro intento, solo que pasaría por su cartera primero, pues la había dejado en casa. Zim y Dib dijeron que irían a la casa del alien a ver películas. Dib le dijo a Gaz que si quería podía acompañarlos.

-No gracias, no quiero hacer "mal tercio" –dijo con veneno haciendo que su hermano y Zim se sonrojaran. – A veces pienso que me caían mejor cuando trataban de matarse uno al otro.-

-Eso lo dejamos atrás hace tiempo, Gaz, y lo sabes, - Dib recordó la época en la que trataba de demostrar al mundo que Zim era alien, Recordó también como una vez dejó de verlo casi un mes, y cuando regresó Zim estaba muy cambiado, parecía triste y deprimido.

Después se enteró que Zim descubrió que su misión era falsa, y después de darles una lección a los más altos y a todos los irkens de "La Inmensa", (misma que no le dijo a Dib en qué consistía y hasta la fecha Dib ignoraba de que se trataba, pues Zim le dijo que en su momento le diría) Zim regresó a la tierra, el único sitio que podía llamar "su hogar". Desde entonces, gradualmente, Zim y Dib comenzaron a convivir y llevarse cada vez mejor, notando que no tenían a nadie más con quien poder hablar. Ambos eran rechazados en la escuela. Ambos solos, Zim no tenia más familia que los altos, y ahora no podía volver a contactarlos nunca. El padre de Dib lo ignoraba por completo, igual que su hermana, así que se tenían el uno al otro y poco a poco se volvieron los mejores amigos, aunque a veces sentían algo más…

-Solo llego a mi casa por unos videos, Zim, y nos vamos.- dijo Dib a Zim. Este asintió.

-De acuerdo, - dijo Gaz – solo caminen atrás de mi, no quiero que me vean con un par de fenómenos como ustedes – dijo Gaz adelantándose.

Mientras en la casa de la familia Membrana, el profesor caminaba de un lado a otro furioso.

-¡Doce años, Diane! No puedes aparecer así como así después de doce años – decía el profesor bastante molesto, Diane Membrana solo se limitó a beber un sorbo de té con mucha elegancia.

-Sabes que no pude evitarlo, quedé atrapada junto con ese demonio que quería comerse el alma de mis hijos – Diane suspira, mientras el profesor resopla furioso.

-He tratado de alejar a mis hijos de esas ideas locas, Diane, esos monstruos fantasiosos que dices ver, no puedo creer que sean reales, nosotros hemos vivido alejados de esas cosas todo este tiempo, además mis hijos te creen muerta, ¿Cómo esperas que les diga que su madre está viva? –

-No han estado tan alejados como tu quisieras, Gazlene realizó un hechizo de animación a sus muñecos en su cuarto, y por lo que pude ver Dib ha tenido problemas con seres paranormales en más de una ocasión, ¿Te has tomado la molestia de escucharlo, John? – dijo Diane, el profesor volteó a todos lados.

-¿Con quien hablas? – preguntó confundido, Diane frunció el ceño.

-Contigo, John Membrana, ¿Con quien más? – dijo con enfado. El profesor parecía sorprendido de recordar su nombre de pila, estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado únicamente "profesor Membrana" por todo mundo, excepto por Gaz y Dib, quienes lo llamaban "papá".

-Ah, si, lo siento, es que nadie me llama así, pero volviendo al tema, Dib es un niño muy problemático – dijo con seriedad, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Diane – siempre está metido en problemas por sus absurdas teorías de…-

-¿Alguna vez te has detenido a escucharlo? – dijo Diane dejando su taza en la mesa y mirando al profesor directamente.-¿Alguna vez te tomaste la molestia de tratar de comprenderlo, de hacerlo sentir mejor y no solo criticarlo y decir públicamente que es una vergüenza para ti? – con un movimiento de sus manos, Diane aparece el periódico que estaba arrugado en la recámara de Dib. El profesor lo mira y palidece, luego voltea la mirada.

-Dib es un niño difícil – dice sin mirarla.- ¿Sabías que una vez intentó revivir a los muertos? –

-Corrección: revivió a los muertos, solo que eran zombies, un amigo me ayudó a deshacer el hechizo, es algo sorprendente para alguien de su edad –

-¡NO LO ALIENTES! –Dice furioso el profesor.

-Nunca lo he hecho, pero es algo que me gustaría hacer, según mis contactos, el pobre trataba de buscarme a mi, no sabes como me dolió enterarme de que me buscaba desesperado, y más me dolió enterarme que le diste una tunda después de su aventura de revivir muertos, por lo que veo para reprenderlo si tienes tiempo.-

-¡Qué querías que hiciera, que lo felicitara y le hiciera una fiesta! – Dice furioso el profesor.- tengo muchísimo trabajo en mi laboratorio como para…-

-¡DILO! Como para prestarle atención a tus hijos – Diane cambió su semblante, antes apacible, ahora lucía realmente furiosa – No se si lo castigaste por revivir a los muertos, o porque con eso te obligaron a salir de tu laboratorio para recogerlo en la estación de policía. ¿Sabías que contactó también a una especie de "sicario" sobre natural? ¿Un ente llamado Mortos Der, conocido como el "roba almas"? –El profesor se quedó callado, el llamado "hombre más inteligente del mundo" no tenía las respuestas en esta ocasión, Diane continuó – el hombre es un mal chiste, es patético, pero no deja de ser peligroso, además me preocupa que Dib pueda aliarse con seres más… peligrosos – Diane pasó su cabello detrás de su oreja, y luego suspiró.- no puedo permitir que corra riesgos.-

-Para ellos estás muerta, Diane, ¡entiéndelo! – Parecía que el profesor iba a perder la paciencia de un momento a otro. Diane dudaba si era por lo delicado de la conversación que estaban teniendo, o porque no había podido irse a su amado laboratorio.

-¡Es porque eso fue lo que les dijiste! – gritó Diane furiosa y con lágrimas de impotencia.

-¡¿Y qué querías que dijera, que su madre es una bruja que se dedica a capturar criaturas que NO existen, haciendo cosas imposibles de explicar lógicamente? Eso hubiera sido devastador para la mente de cualquier niño.-

-¿Y qué? De todos modos piensas que Dib está loco, quiero verlos, hablar con ellos y tú no puedes evitarlo – Diane lucía amenazante, el profesor temblaba. En ese momento, se escuchó ruido afuera.

-¡Son ellos! Es muy temprano, ¿qué hacen aquí? – El profesor palideció, sabía que sería imposible evitar que Diane se encontrara con Dib y Gaz, pero quería retrasarlo lo más posible, -Por favor, Diane, no deben verte aquí – suplicó el profesor.

-Tarde o temprano hablaré con ellos, John – dijo Diane. Su corazón latía con fuerza al saber que sus hijos estaban a escasos metros de ella.

-Pero no ahora, Diane, déjame hablar con ellos primero – suplicó el profesor.

-He esperado doce largos años para hablar con mis niños,- Diane tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Entonces no te cuesta esperar un poco más, Diane, si te presentas ahora así como así, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?-

Diane tuvo que admitir que en esta ocasión, el profesor tenía razón, no podía aparecer así como así delante de sus hijos, después de todo la creían muerta. Además no sabía que decirles todavía, así que accedió.

-De acuerdo, John, pero pronto regresaré, necesito verlos y hablarles.-

Diane movió su mano señalando la puerta, e inmediatamente un enorme cerrojo apareció en la misma, por lo cual Dib, Gaz y Zim no pudieron entrar.

-Abre la puerta ya, Dib – se escuchaba afuera a Gaz reprendiendo a su hermano.

-No puedo abrirla, algo le pasa,- dijo Dib forcejeando con la puerta.

-Le dejaste seguro por dentro – dijo con enfado su hermana.

-Como le voy a dejar seguro por dentro, si estoy afuera.- dijo Dib molesto.

-Si quieren yo la derribo.- era la voz de Zim.

-¿Para que nos metamos en problemas con papá? No, gracias Zim. Dijo Dib.

-Tu padre nunca está, antes de que regrese la reparamos – dijo Zim.

-Vaya, hasta los amigos de tus hijos saben lo descuidado que eres.-

El profesor iba a objetar algo, pero Diane se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del armario de escobas. – Volveré pronto, John, por ahora, solo debo decirte que tengan cuidado, el mundo sobre natural sufrió un cambio considerable hace unos días, fue cuando al fin pude salir, pero me temo que Komor también. Los seres sobre naturales estarán por todos lados sin ninguna restricción, y si antes eran pocas las personas que los veían, ahora serán vistos por todo el mundo, será un terrible problema, ya que muchas mentes son demasiado débiles para comprender esta situación y terminarán perdiendo la cordura – Diane hace un gesto como dando a entender que se refería al profesor – como sea, es un peligro, y muchas de estas criaturas vendrán a buscar a Dib, -

-¿Porqué buscarán a mi hijo? – dijo el profesor alzando los puños.

-A pesar de que Gazlene es talentosa, Dib tiene la marca desde su nacimiento, el ha sido elegido para continuar con el trabajo de mi familia, es su destino.-

-Mi hijo tiene que ser normal, tiene que continuar con la carrera de su padre, mi carrera, no puedes desear realmente que se enfrente a monstruos irreales que….-

-¡Basta, John! – Diane hace gesto de enfado, - Ni siquiera te interesa si a tu hijo le interesa tu profesión, no te das cuenta de lo infeliz que sería si se convirtiera en un científico como tu. Además Dib no puede rechazar su destino, él ya ve cosas que los demás no pueden ver, por lo pronto, solo busca como les vas a decir que estoy viva y que he regresado, hazlo John, porque si no lo haré John, solo me resta decir que tengan cuidado y que volveré pronto – Diane junta su dedo índice y medio en su boca y le lanza un beso al profesor para luego cerrar la puerta del armario.

-Esa puerta no tiene salida a la calle… ¿Diane? – el profesor está frente a la puerta por donde desapareció su esposa, se acerca a abrirla, pero Diane no está.

En eso se da cuenta de que sus hijos aún están tratando de abrir la puerta de entrada.

-Bien, si no puedo abrirla ahora, que Zim la derribe y luego vemos como la reparamos antes de que papá se entere – dijo Dib al parecer cansado de forcejear con la puerta.

El profesor se dirige a la misma y la abre, encontrando a Dib, Gaz y Zim en la puerta.

-¡Por Júpiter, Papá! – dijo Dib sorprendido de ver a su padre en casa y encerrado por dentro. - ¿porqué le pusiste cerrojo a la puerta –

-Eh, no, creo que se puso solo – dijo el profesor, Dib y Gaz nunca lo habían visto tan nervioso.

-Gaz se dirigió a la sala y sintió un aroma extraño, lo que provocó que mirara a su padre con malicia sonriendo.-

-Vaya, papá, me estabas preocupando, por nosotros no te preocupes, Dib y yo ya estamos grandes para entenderte, no tienes que escondernos nada – Era raro ver a la niña gótica sonriendo de esa manera.

-¿De qué hablas, Gaz? – Dib la mira levantando una ceja, su padre también parece confundido.

-De que papá estaba aquí con una mujer – dice Gaz con naturalidad – es normal que tengas una novia, papá, mi mamá murió hace bastante tiempo y entendemos que quieras rehacer tu vida.-

El profesor se atragantó y se puso rojo, Dib se quedó serio y miró a su padre.

-¿Tienes una novia papá? – Dib parecía confundido. El profesor carraspeó molesto.

-No, no tengo novia, ahora, escúchenme muy bien los dos: voy a regresar al laboratorio, quédense en la casa y no le abran la puerta a nadie –

-Ni cuando teníamos cinco años nos tenías que decir eso, papá, y eso que desde esa edad nos quedábamos solos – dijo Dib mirando a su padre algo molesto – además quiero ir a la casa de Zim a ver películas.-

-Y yo tengo que ir al centro comercial, papá.- agregó Gaz. La chica gótica no parecía dispuesta a que su padre le impidiera salir.

-Van a quedarse en casa, voy a arreglar unas cosas en el laboratorio y nos vemos esta noche, no quiero saber que me desobedecieron y salieron, porque vamos a tener problemas, hijos, - diciendo esto el profesor salió de la casa. Dib y Gaz lo miraron confundido, su padre nunca se había comportado así.

-¡Por Júpiter! Nunca había visto tan nervioso a papá, es cierto que casi nunca lo veo, pero ahora estaba muy nervioso – Dib se rasca la cabeza confundido.

-Es obvio, tiene una novia y no quiere que lo sepamos – dice Gaz subiendo a su recámara –ahora quiero estar sola, no se atrevan a molestarme o ya verán – dice Gaz perdiéndose en las escaleras.

-Lo único que me faltaba, una madrastra – dice Dib con enfado pateando el suelo molesto.

-¿Te va a obligar a limpiar y luego tendrás que usar zapatillas de cristal e ir al baile y…- Zim comienza a decir, pero al notar la cara de Dib, se calla unos segundos – o te va a dar una manzana envenenada y… -

-Zim, debes dejar de ver cuentos de hadas en televisión con GIR, una madrastra no hace eso, pero de todos modos no me gusta la idea de que alguien quiera tomar el lugar de mi mamá en esta casa.- Dib se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Pero tu madre humana está muerta, no, ya perdió el lugar en esta casa – Zim mira confundido a Dib, el cual parece molestarse un segundo, pero recuerda como es Zim y solo niega con la cabeza.

- A pesar de haber muerto, mi madre conservará siempre su lugar en esta casa, y nadie se lo puede quitar. –Dib parece dispuesto a cambiar de tema- ahora vamos a mi cuarto, tengo una película de sucesos espectrales que quiero que veas.-

-eh, de acuerdo, humano – dice Zim no muy seguro.

Ambos chicos suben a la habitación del humano, ninguno nota como una mujer oculta en las sombras los mira deseando con todo su corazón abrazarles.

**_continuará..._**

gracias a todos por leer, dejen REVIEWS que es lo que más me gusta de escribir aquí...


	3. KOMOR VS DIANE

**Por si alguien lo dudaba, ¡si, este fic contiene ZADR! y a partir de este capi se va a tratar más el tema. Quiero decir que no se como se llama realmente el padre de Dib, ni como se llamaba la madre, solo sé que en la serie solo le decían profesor Membrana, y yo le puse JHON por Vazquez, y Diane se me ocurrió. como sea espero que me haya quedado bien.**

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

-Zim, abre los ojos – dice divertido Dib viendo las reacciones de su amigo, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba una almohada en el suelo.

-No necesito abrir los ojos, humano, es un entrenamiento irken de fortalecer… ¡el canal auditivo! – el alien se había sacado la respuesta de la manga, y no miraba a Dib, que en ese momento se moría de risa.

-¿Fortalecer el canal auditivo? ¿No me digas que tienes miedo, Zim? – Dib bajó de la cama y se sentó por un lado del alien, lo sujetó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro – en serio, Zim, si tienes miedo, solo dímelo.-

-No tengo por qué tener miedo, si estoy con el experto en fenómenos Dib Membrana –Zim se acercó más a Dib y le robó un beso rápido en los labios, el humano sonrió, pero luego volteó a todos lados nervioso.

-No hagas esto en mi casa, ya te lo dije – dijo bajando la vista algo apenado.

-Si, lo se, lo olvidé, lo siento – dijo Zim alejándose un poco de Dib y mirando el televisor molesto.

-No te molestes, ya te dije que se lo diré a mi padre, pero, no todavía – dijo Dib.

-Bueno, nada más avísame cuando, humano, porque cuando seas anciano ya no me vas a gustar – dijo Zim con malicia. Dib sonrió, Zim lo sorprendió al gritar repentinamente, – Mira, ¿qué es esa cosa en la ventana? –

-¿Dónde, yo no veo nada? – dijo Dib mirando la televisión ajustando sus lentes, por si acaso no enfocaba bien. Pero Zim tomó su rostro de la barbilla y lo hizo voltear a la ventana de la habitación: en la rama del árbol había un ser muy extraño, usaba una capucha negra que cubría su rostro y solo se alcanzaba a ver sus ojos rojos brillar, parecía que respiraba de forma acelerada, el extraño ser estiró su mano a la ventana y los chicos pudieron ver una garra con largas uñas negras.

-Hijo de Diane – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible – no eres reto para nosotros-

La criatura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se convertía en una sombra y se iba volando por el aire de forma veloz.

-¿Porqué dijo que no eras un reto para ellos? – dijo Zim sin salir de su asombro.

-No lo sé, pero lo que más me sorprende es que conociera el nombre de mi mamá.- dijo Dib caminando hacia la ventana. Y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Parecía día de brujas, pero todavía faltaba más de quince días para tal fecha. Pero por toda la calle se veía figuras vestidas de harapos, y se miraban sombras tenebrosas volando por el cielo nocturno. También había personas corriendo y gritando por la calle con niños en brazos.

Pero lo que más asombró a los chicos fue una especie de humo color verde intenso que formó una nube espesa justo encima de la casa de los Membrana. De esa nube salían relámpagos y truenos, no parecía nube de lluvia, y parecía tener voluntad propia. La nube fue avanzando hasta llegar a la casa de los Membrana, toda la actividad paranormal extraña parecía estar rodeando a esa nube. De esa nube verde se escuchó una voz profunda que hizo temblar a la ciudad entera:

-¡HIJOS DE DIANE! Gazlene y Dib, prepárense, vengo por lo que es mió – Dib casi se cae hacia atrás, primero el ente en su ventana ¿y ahora esto? En ese momento, Gaz entró en su habitación, la chica ruda nunca se había visto tan asustada. Gaz miró aterrada a Dib casi llorando.

-¡Dib! ¿Viste eso? ¿Y escuchaste lo que dijo? – Gaz tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, en su interior quería pedirle perdón a su hermano por todas las veces que se burló de él y lo maltrató por ser como ella decía "anormal", en esa situación estaba segura de que su hermano era la única persona que podía ayudarla.

-¡HIJOS DE DIANE! ¡NO TIENEN SALIDA!- la nube comenzó a emitir truenos más fuertes, y entonces comenzó a esfumarse, los chicos Membrana, acompañados de Zim, pensaron que era una mala broma de alguien, y se asomaron por la ventana para corroborar que no hubiera rastro de la nube que los amenazaba, pero lo que vieron fue peor: Un enorme ser de unos tres metros estaba afuera, su piel era verdosa, y tenía cuatro brazos: dos en su lugar habitual en los hombros y otros dos saliendo a medio tórax a los costados. En sus hombros tenía una especie de coraza, al parecer de hueso, el monstruo solo usaba un pantalón, sus pies descalzos mostraban unas garras negras de tres dedos: dos al frente y uno como espolón. El ente tomó con una de sus manos la coraza y se arrancó un trozo de esta, la cual se transformó en una espada y caminó hacia la casa.

-¿Dib, llamamos a la policía? – gritó Gaz algo nerviosa.

Dib se quedó pensativo unos momentos recordando las veces que había llamado a la policía al ver un fantasma o demonio cerca, y todas las veces que se metió en problemas por eso, imaginó que esta ocasión sería igual, además que dudaba que la policía pudiera hacer algo con semejante ser.

-No creo que sirva de mucho, Gaz – Dib retrocedió y miró a su hermana, la cual parecía estarse recuperando del susto y estaba más decidida. O tal vez comprendía que nadie podría defenderlos.

En eso, Dib miró que Zim sacaba las patas de araña de su PAK, probablemente dispuesto a protegerlos. Eso era lo que iban a hacer, no importaba lo imponente que se viera ese monstruo, no se iban a dejar capturar así como así sin pelear. Los tres caminaron a la ventana y el horrible ser estaba en el jardín, y los miró riendo como maniaco.

-¡Jajajajaja! Mis presas están aquí, y por lo que veo tengo un bono extra - dijo sonriendo al ver a Zim. Pero cuando avanzó más, una mujer apareció de la nada. Su cabello morado caía a su espalda y esta mujer parecía no temer a lo que tenía enfrente de ella.

-¡Komor, maldito demonio de mierda! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? Te regresaré a donde estabas, maldito, y no volverás a causar problemas.-

Dib, Gaz y Zim miraron a la valiente mujer que los defendía, no tenían ni idea de quien era, pero agradecían su determinación. Sin embargo, lo que escucharon después los dejó helados.

-¡DIANE PHELPS, del clan de los guerreros Kunai! –el monstruo tembló de ira al ver a esa mujer delante de él.- ¡TU NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ!-

-Corrección, Komor, el que no debería estar aquí eres tú, ¡maldito hijo de Klett, no voy a permitir que les hagas daño a mis hijos! –

La mujer se lanzó a la lucha, tirando su largo vestido al suelo y quedando con un traje negro ajustado y con botas altas, y atacó a Komor con fuerza sorprendente. El monstruo lanzó un chillido horrible cuando el ataque de Diane lo atravesó, pero siguió de pie y le lanzó otro ataque, Diane lo esquivó haciendo un salto mortal hacia atrás, los chicos nunca hubieran imaginado que esa frágil mujer tuviera esas habilidades. Diane saltó hacia un árbol y sacó una especie de pergamino de su brazo y se lo pegó a Komor en la espalda. Luego pasó su pulgar sobre los otros cuatro dedos de la mano y cerró su puño, inmediatamente aparecieron cuatro pequeñas dagas brillantes, que con un movimiento lanzó hacia el monstruo, clavándosele en el pecho y hundiéndose dentro de si mismo. Komor lanzó un rugido feroz e intentó atacar a Diane, la cual lo esquivó fácilmente, pero Komor golpeó el suelo, y en el lugar donde estaba parada Diane apareció un cráter enorme que parecía tener vida propia e intentó asfixiarla.

Dib, Gaz y Zim habían bajado y estaban en la puerta de su casa viendo la pelea. El primero en acercarse fue Dib, que intentó ir a socorrer a Diane. Zim y Gaz corrieron tras él, pero Diane lo miró y les gritó: -¡Quédense dentro de la casa!- Diane hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y el cráter se hizo polvo, para luego saltar y acercarse a donde estaban los chicos, dibujando un símbolo en la puerta, el cual se iluminó y creó una especie de campo de fuerza que le impidió a los chicos avanzar. Luego hizo un salto hacia atrás y regresó hasta estar nuevamente frente a Komor. Diane hizo otro movimiento y sacó un sable de la palma de su mano, luego cruzó sus dedos sobre su sable y éste comenzó a brillar, lanzándole una potente bola de energía a Komor, el cual aulló fuertemente, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Maldita Kunai de mierda! ¡No me podrás detener siempre! ¡REGRESARÉ POR LO QUE ES MIO! ¡ESOS CHIQUILLOS ME PERTENECEN DESDE ANTES DE SU NACIMIENTO, TU LO SABES Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO, GUERRERA KUNAI! –

Al decir esto, Komor desapareció dejando una marca en el suelo como de quemado.

-Te estaré esperando, Komor-

Diane cayó de rodillas en el suelo, su sable quedó cerca de ella, parecía agotada. Dib, Gaz y Zim estaban desesperados detrás del campo de energía. Diane lo notó, y aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo explicar tantas cosas a los chicos, hizo una seña con su mano y el campo se desvaneció. Dib, Gaz y hasta Zim, al verse libres, corrieron al patio lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. Diane estaba sin energías, y a pesar de que trató de desaparecer, no pudo hacerlo, así que se resignó a encarar a sus hijos de una buena vez. Estaba segura de que habían escuchado la conversación con Komor, y que ellos querían respuestas, así que esperó paciente a que llegaran a ella. De cierta forma, hubiera preferido enfrentar a diez Komor ante el temor de que sus hijos la rechazaran.

El primero en acercarse fue Dib.

-¿Eres quien creo que eres? – dijo en un hilo de voz, la mujer asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Eres un fantasma? – dijo Gaz. A la temible chica gótica se le quebró la voz y un par de lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Diane negó con la cabeza y también comenzó a llorar.

-¿Entonces estás viva? – dijo Dib, que también comenzaba a llorar.

-Si, mis hijos, estoy viva, perdónenme por no poder venir antes, les juro que me fue imposible.-

Las palabras salieron sobrando; Diane pensó que la rechazarían y que le reclamarían en ese momento por haberlos dejado, pero Dib y Gaz corrieron y la abrazaron llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo, mientras caían de rodillas como ella. Diane no pudo evitar llorar de emoción al tener a sus dos hijos en sus brazos al fin, y les acarició la cabeza a ambos y los besó en la frente. Luego, reparó en Zim, que se había quedado algo atrás sintiéndose algo incómodo con la escena, pero también con algo de nostalgia, pues el nunca había sabido lo que era una madre y el cariño proveniente de esta. Pero Diane lo miraba desconfiado.

-¿Qué eres tú? – Dijo levantándose lentamente – Porque estoy segura de que no eres humano, ¿cierto? ¿Eres un demonio, un Oni, un duende? –

-¿Quéee? – Zim parecía nervioso, pero Dib salió en su defensa.

-No, mamá – sintió algo de emoción al decir esa palabra – es mi amigo, se llama Zim.-

-¿El chico al que acusas de ser alien?- dijo mirando a Dib, el cual bajó la cabeza entre molesto y confundido, ¿Su madre también lo iba a creer un loco? Eso era algo que no podía soportar.

-Este…- comenzó a decir, pero Diane le sujetó la barbilla y alzó su rostro.

-Porque estoy segura de que humano no es, y solo alguien tan observador lo notaría –

Diane sonreía, luego se acercó a Zim.

-Mucho gusto, Zim, ¿Cómo se llama tu planeta? No te preocupes, estoy segura de que debe ser un secreto, si no quieres decirme lo entiendo. –

Zim se rascó la nuca algo apenado y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Diane.

-Este,… bueno, soy del planeta Irk, pero debo hacerme pasar por humano – Zim hablaba de forma calmada y tímida, Dib estaba seguro de que era la primera vez desde que conocía al alien que se comportaba así.

Zim y Dib ayudaron a Diane a entrar a la casa y sentarse en la sala, mientras Gaz le preparaba una taza de té. Diane pudo haber conjurado una como lo había hecho ese mismo día, pero tal vez estaba cansada, o tal vez quería disfrutar de las atenciones de sus amados hijos.

-Yo si sabía que era un alien, solo que no quería estar molestando todo el día como Dib diciéndoselo a todo el mundo – Agregó Gaz, mientras colocaba la taza de té en la mesita y miraba a Diane molesta de que a ella no le elogiaran su capacidad de observación.

-¡Claro que si, mi nena! – Diane acarició a Gaz en su mejilla y esta sonrió, pero luego miró con odio a su hermano y a Dib como retándolos a que ellos también la llamaran "nena", dando a entender que los únicos que podían llamarla así eran su padre y ahora su madre.

-¿Mamá? – Dijo con algo de timidez Dib - ¿Cómo sabías que acusaba a Zim de ser alien? ¿Y donde has estado este tiempo? –

Diane lo miró y su semblante se puso triste. Gaz bajó un poco la mirada también.

-Si, este,… yo también quisiera saber eso, pero se que tuviste tus motivos y nos dirás cuando quieras, lo que importa es que estás aquí – dijo lentamente la chiquilla gótica.

-¿Cómo que cuando quiera, Gaz? ¡Debe decirnos! – Dib parecía algo molesto, pero su hermana no retrocedió.

-¡No tiene que decirnos nada si no quiere, tonto! Me imagino que debió tener sus motivos, y si quiere contarnos lo hará y si no quiere no, y tú no puedes obligarla.- Gaz alzó su puño frente a su hermano, Diane la miró asustada.

-Chicos, por favor – lo que menos quería era provocar un pleito entre sus hijos con su presencia.

-Se que debió tener motivos, pero nosotros tenemos derecho a saber porqué nos dejó – alegó Dib sin inmutarse ante su hermana.

-Ella nos dirá cuando se sienta más segura de hacerlo, Dib, no la presiones.- Gaz se empezaba a impacientar.

-¡Qué motivos, quiero saber, Gaz y se que tu también! – Dib miró a su hermana frunciendo el ceño. Diane parecía desesperada.

-¡Deja de molestarla, Dib, o vas a hacer que ella te odie como todo el mundo!- dijo Gaz entre dientes, al escucharla, a Dib le brillaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Gazlene! – le dijo su madre sorprendida.

-No quise decir eso- la chica volteó la mirada.

-Si, si lo quisiste decir, y no importa,- luego se sentó en un sillón cercano y bajó la mirada – está bien, mamá, no te voy a presionar más, lo último que quiero es que tu también me odies.-

Dib no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que de inmediato fueron limpiadas por su manga. Pero Diane se acercó y lo abrazó. Dib pensó que era el mejor momento de su vida.

-Eh, bueno, humano… digo, Dib – dijo Zim que permanecía en la sala, y que al ver la escena familiar comenzaba a sentirse incómodo nuevamente, además de nostálgico – creo que yo mejor me voy a mi base, digo, mi casa, nos vemos mañana –

Zim se encaminó a la puerta pero Diane lo detuvo.

-Espera, Zim, no te vayas, - dijo suavemente Diane. – quiero saber si podemos contar contigo para lo que viene.

Dib, Gaz y Zim la miraron confundidos.

-Vienen tiempos muy difíciles, y la amenaza que se temió por fin ha llegado a este mundo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, y tu, Zim, despides una energía muy limpia y pura, y eso te hace el tipo de ser que necesitamos.-

Dib y Gaz se miraron confundidos y luego voltearon juntos a ver a Zim.

-Eh, ¿Estás segura de que no quieres mirar otra vez a Zim –Dijo Dib rascándose la cabeza.

-Oye, - el alien le protestó.

-en serio, Komor y su séquito estarán muy cerca ahora, es imposible escapar de esto, y lo mejor es estar listos. – Diane se sentó elegantemente en el sillón. – Bien, primero, hablemos de donde estuve estos doce años y porqué tuve que hacerlo…

continuara...

* * *

**Espero que no haya quedado muy cursi o novelesca la parte del reencuentro de Diane con sus hijos, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible (lo juro). Quisiera subir un dibujo de KOMOR, trataré de hacerlo en Deviantart, a ver como me queda.**

**gracias por leer...**


	4. Revelaciones del Pasado

**El siguiente capitulo está algo novelesco y tal vez cursi, pero en el hay revelaciones importantes sobre Diane y el destino de Dib, estoy algo acelerada pero es que cuando algo se me mete a la cabeza no me lo puedo sacar.**

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

Diane se sentó y conjuró una olla antigua que quedó en medio de la sala. Dib y Gaz estaban asombrados de las habilidades de su madre, y Zim se quedó junto a Dib, después de todo Diane le pidió su ayuda y le dijo que sería un verdadero reto, y su sangre de soldado no podía dejar pasar el desafío. Desde que había regresado del planeta IRK, había estado muy inactivo, y quería algo de acción, a pesar de que dicha acción fuera tenebrosa y se saliera un poco de control.

Diane comenzó a relatar la historia de su familia, mientras de la olla salía un espeso humo blanco en el cual aparecían imágenes como si fuera un video de la historia que estaba relatando su madre.

-Hace noventa y nueve generaciones tras de mi, nuestro antepasado, Vandick, era un hombre sencillo, pero ambicionaba tener riquezas como su vecino. Pero por más que trabajaba sus tierras no producían lo mismo y; aunque no pasaba miserias, él quería la riqueza de sus vecinos. Vandick decidió hacer un trato con un demonio, Klett, el cual le daría cien costales de oro, siempre y cuando pagara un precio. Lo que Klett quería era el alma de los centésimos descendientes de Vandick –

-¿Significa que quería el alma de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos…- comenzó a decir Zim cada vez más interesado.

-Si, Zim, así cien veces – explicó Dib algo molesto por que el irken interrumpiera el relato de su madre.

-Oye, mamá – dijo con timidez Gaz, - ¿Si Vandick es tu nonagésimo noveno antepasado, nosotros somos…? – la respuesta a la pregunta de Gaz era obvia.

-Si, cariño, son los centésimos descendientes de Vandick, son la generación marcada para el pago de esa deuda.- Diane acarició el cabello de Gaz, ya que parecía que esta noticia la estaba afectando un poco, Gaz bajó la mirada algo temerosa, y Diane continuó -Vandick no midió las consecuencias de su trato, pero cuando tuvo a sus tres hijos, le comenzó a importar al sentir ese cariño tan especial que se siente por un hijo. Y este cariño no disminuyó con el nacimiento de sus primeros nietos. Fue cuando Vandick comprendió el terrible error que había cometido por ambición. Y antes de morir, les confesó a sus tres hijos: Vandick, Sora y Elroy, lo que había hecho.

Vandick, el mayor, le restó importancia, y pensó que su padre tenía demencia senil o algo así, y cuando recibió su herencia, se alejó de sus hermanos. Sora si se preocupó y temió por lo dicho por su padre, y decidió internar a sus dos hijas en un convento y pedirle a las monjas que por ningún motivo les dejara salir ni conocer hombres, para que así no tuvieran hijos y no contribuir con el pago de ese demonio, y ambas murieron siendo vírgenes. Elroy era el menor de todos, era un niño cuando sus hermanos ya eran adultos y su padre les confesó la tragedia. Pero Elroy no dejó de creer en las palabras de su padre, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, decidió que haría algo al respecto. Elroy contactó a unos monjes en la cima de una montaña que se dedicaban a perseguir demonios, conocidos como "El clan del Kunai", y les pidió que le ayudaran a deshacer el trato. Sin embargo, dijeron que no podían hacerlo, que lo único que podían hacer era enseñarle a pelear y darle poderes contra demonios y seres paranormales para que estuviera listo y enfrentara a Klett y sus seguidores Los monjes le enseñarían a él y a sus descendientes a hacer magia y les darían poderes sobre naturales que les sirvieran para enfrentar monstruos y demonios, pero un miembro en cada generación debía servir como cazador de monstruos para seguir con su trabajo. Ese era el precio que ellos cobraban, y así cuando el momento llegara, habría alguien que defendiera a esa centésima generación, ya que estaba seguro de que Klett iría por su presas cuando éstas no tuvieran edad suficiente para defenderse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Klett fue derrotado por Elroy, traspasó el trato hacia su hijo Komor, el cual había estado dormido casi medio milenio, y despertó cuando los primeros centésimos descendientes de Vandick nacieron, hace cincuenta años – Diane suspiró. Dib, Gaz y Zim escuchaban atentos el relato.

-¿Qué sucedió con los descendientes del hijo mayor, Vandick? –preguntó Dib interesado.

-Elroy trató de contactar a los descendientes de Vandick, su hijo a sus hijos, y sus nietos a sus nietos, pero en cada ocasión los descendientes de Elroy fueron tachados de locos –

-me suena familiar – dijo Dib con amargura. Diane acarició tiernamente la espalda de Dib, el chico le sonrió y la mujer continuó su relato.

-Elroy pidió a sus descendientes que no abandonaran a los descendientes de su hermano, a pesar de las burlas, y que trataran de seguir la línea de sangre de estos. Pero fue inútil, jamás le creyeron, y el rastro se fue perdiendo poco a poco, incluso cuando uno de los descendientes de Elroy buscaba a los descendientes de Vandick, estos últimos creían que trataban de estafarlos o algo así, incluso varios de los descendientes de Elroy fueron encarcelados y hasta asesinados por la familia de Vandick hijo. Lamentablemente, incluso en la línea de Elroy, muchos dejaron de creer en esta historia y poco a poco fueron abandonando su misión casi todos. Pero siempre hubo quien siguió su destino. Cuando se cumplieron noventa y nueve generaciones de Vandick hijo, eran cerca de trescientos niños, lamentablemente todos desaparecieron de sus cunas antes de cumplir tres años, y los encontraron muertos una semana después. Vandick era el mayor y estas muertes ocurrieron hace cincuenta años. Hace diez años murieron los primeros descendientes de Elroy, de aquellos que desecharon su misión. Yo pertenezco a una línea de su familia que ha seguido su destino con temor, yo sabía que me esperaba algo terrible, incluso mi hermano y mis primos conocían su destino. Algunos de mis tíos mandaron operar a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños para que no tuvieran familia. Otros simplemente optaron por voluntad propia que no tendrían hijos. Yo conocí a su padre y me enamoré de él. Cuando supe que Dib venía me asusté, pero estaba decidida a protegerlo, y cuando lo siguió Gazlene, casi dos años después, también temí. Komor llegó un año después, reclamando sus presas, fue entonces que su padre descubrió lo que yo era realmente y no le gustó mucho.-

Diane bajó la mirada apenada. – Ustedes lo conocen, es un hombre de ciencia y las cosas sobre naturales no le parecen agradables en ningún sentido.-

Dib resopló molesto. El más que nadie sabía como era su padre y el desagrado que tenía hacia lo que no podía explicar. Comenzó a creer que su odio hacia las ciencias paranormales se debía a que conocía la historia de su familia materna y trataba a toda costa de alejarlo de ella, y se comenzó a sentir cada vez más enojado. Diane lo notó y acarició su rostro con ternura.

-Entiéndelo, hijo, ese tipo de cosas lo asusta, y me imagino que más se asustó cuando le dije que había un demonio intentando robarse a sus hijos. Tu padre es un hombre bueno y los quiere, no duden que lo que ha hecho es para…-

-¡Un momento! – Dijo de pronto Dib, su rostro cambió, parecía confundido - ¡¿Papá sabía esto?¿¡Sabía que estabas viva! –

A Dib se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al igual que a Gaz. La hermana menor de Dib idolatraba a su padre, y no estaba dispuesta a creer que su padre pudiera ocultarles algo así. Se levantó molesta y le gritó a Dib.

-No seas estúpido, Dib, papá no lo sabía, él no nos hubiera ocultado algo así –

-Gazlene, no le hables así a tu hermano, por favor - dijo Diane, no le gustaba ver pelear a sus hijos, y le dolía pensar que podía ser por su culpa.

-¿Porqué nos dijo que moriste en un accidente? Siempre cambia el tema cuando queremos hablar de mamá, - Dib estaba muy molesto. Diane parecía preocupada.

De pronto, Gaz recordó algo. El perfume que usaba su madre era el mismo que sintió esa mañana cuando regresaron de la escuela, cuando creyó que su padre tenía una novia.

-Mamá…- dijo tímidamente - ¿Estuviste aquí esta mañana con papá? – Diane no estaba muy convencida de contestar, y solo asintió levemente.

-¡Él sabía que habías regresado desde esta mañana y nos lo ocultó! – Dib se levantó molesto, y se quedó mirando a la pared. Zim lo miraba y sabía que cuando Dib se ponía así era peligroso estar cerca de él, así que decidió alejarse un poco del humano.

-Dib, cálmate hijo – Diane estaba preocupada por la reacción de Dib, al momento de levantarse, el humo de la olla se desvaneció, pero eso no pareció molestarle, y se encaminó hacia Dib lentamente, y le acarició la espalda.-No te pongas así, mi amor -

-Ese maldito hijo de…- comenzó a refunfuñar Dib alzando los puños.

-¡DIB MEMBRANA! – le gritó su madre y lo hizo girarse para verlo de frente, por un momento Dib pensó que su madre lo abofetearía por lo que había dicho al ver su expresión, eso no lo soportaría, el primer día que la ve después de doce años y ella lo estaba reprendiendo, pero Diane cambió su semblante y lo sujetó con firmeza de los brazos – No vuelvas a expresarte así de tu padre, él los quiere mucho, y si les mintió fue para protegerlos, por que los ama a ti y a Gazlene; si, es un poco descuidado… e irresponsable… y siempre está en su mundo y….es bastante cabeza-dura…– Diane se dio cuenta de que no eran las palabras correctas – pero es su padre y los quiere, de eso pueden estar seguros, los quiere con su descuidada y extravagante forma de ser –

Diane acarició el rostro de Dib con infinita ternura, lo que provocó una sonrisa tímida en el muchacho. Zim se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo pensativo.

-¿Tú? ¡Qué raro! – dijo Gaz mirándolo de reojo. Zim no entendió que era sarcasmo y pensó que era sincera.

-Si, lo sé, el gran Zim con una duda es difícil de creer – Dib y Gaz se miraron con complicidad, Diane los miró a los dos y luego a Zim.

-Hum, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Zim? ¿Sobre Komor, sobre el trato de Vandick? ¿Sobre el clan del Kunai? – Diane miraba pacientemente a Zim. El alien le regresó la mirada y señaló a Gaz.

-¿Porqué le dice Gazlene a ella si se llama Gaz? – soltó el alien. Dib y Gaz lo miraron furiosos un momento, luego los hermanos Membrana se miraron uno al otro, e intentaron sofocar la inminente risa que les brotaba, cosa que les fue imposible y poco a poco comenzaron a estallar en risas cada vez más fuertes. Diane se cubrió la boca para que no viera que también estaba evitando reirse, pero Zim los miró y se enfureció.

-¡Qué, queeeeeeé! ¿De qué se ríen? ¡No se rían de Zim! Zim es un ser de energía limpia y pura, por lo tanto es importante, y no se pueden reir de Zim, ¿Cierto, mamá del Dib-larva?-

-¿De quién? – dijo Diane confundida.

-Tu dile que sí, mamá – dijo Dib en el oído a su madre.

-¿Qué le estás diciendo, Dib-apestoso? –Zim señaló a Dib, pero Diane sonrió.

-Nada, Zim-cariño, que es cierto que tu energía es limpia – luego Diane se acercó al alien y acarició su rostro con ternura, haciendo que Zim se sonrojara, lo que lo hacía ver muy tierno – "tiene la inocencia de un niño, por eso su energía es tan limpia" – pensó para sí Diane.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasó cuando Komor vino por nosotros? – preguntó Gaz interesada.

Diane tomó a Dib y lo llevó a sentarse de nuevo, luego movió su mano sobre la olla y el humo reapareció: "ahora se podía ver a una linda bebita cabello morado de cerca de un año dormida en su cuna y a un niño de cabello negro jugando junto a ella con bloques, Una versión un poco más joven de Diane miraba a los niños y parecía preocupada. Luego se levantó, tomó a la bebé en brazos y la besó, para luego depositarla nuevamente en su cuna. El niño corrió hacia ella, y ella también lo levantó y lo besó con ternura en su frente, luego descubrió el hombro del niño, donde aparecía algo como un lunar en forma de un cuchillo pequeño, ella se descubrió su hombro para mostrarle la misma marca, al estar juntas, la marca del niño y la suya brillaron."

El Dib que miraba esa escena puso su mano en su hombro, recordando como él tenía esa marca en forma de daga. Diane le mostró su hombro con la misma marca y ambas brillaron. Diane comenzó a relatar:

-"Esa noche, volví a contarle a su padre mi historia, la que le conté el día que nació Dib y la misma que les acabo de contar a ustedes – Diane comenzó a hablar con algo de amargura en su voz – pero como estoy segura adivinarán, no me creyó, pensó que había perdido la razón, su padre desde entonces ya trabajaba todo el día en su laboratorio, y tenía mucho más trabajo, pues acababa de comenzar a producir su programa de televisión, cuando Komor llegó, intenté llamarlo, pero no iba a venir, siguió diciendo que estaba loca" – en esta parte, a Diane se le quebró un poco la voz, Gaz recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y Dib desvió la mirada molesto, Diane continuó: -"llamé a mi amigo Joseph, él es del antiguo clan Kunai, y él se quedó con ustedes mientras yo peleaba con Komor." – Dib y Gaz miraban atento el humo donde se apreciaba la pelea de Komor y su madre, Dib estaba orgulloso de tener una madre tan espectacular como Diane –"creé un portal interdimensional para aprisionarlo ahí, en ese lugar había encerrado a todos los duendes, poltergeist y demonios que había derrotado, pero con Komor era diferente, cada vez que intentaba atraparlo se escapaba, fue cuando me di cuenta de que la única manera de retenerlo ahí era si yo…" – Diane suspiró con amargura, era obvio que le dolía demasiado hablar de ese tema –"si yo me quedaba encerrada ahí con él"-

Gaz ahogó un grito llevando su puño a su boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara. Dib comenzó a llorar también. Zim estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón y puso su mano sobre el hombro del humano en señal de apoyo, Dib agradeció el gesto tomando la mano del Irken. Diane continuó – Fue un sacrificio que estaría dispuesta a hacer de nuevo por protegerlos –

-¡NO! – gritó Gaz sorprendiendo a Diane. – no quiero perderte de nuevo-

-Gazlene, Dib, ya no puedo encerrar ahí a Komor, al escapar rompió las barreras que lo mantenían en su prisión, gracias a eso yo también pude salir, pero lamentablemente también una gran cantidad de espectros y demonios que transitaban entre esa dimension y la nuestra, están libres ahora todo el tiempo y por eso la gente que antes no los veía, ahora puede hacerlo. Estoy esperando a Joseph, en cuanto llegue nos iremos, debemos prepararnos para la pelea con Komor. ¿Cuento contigo, cierto, Zim? – Diane miró al alien.

-Claro que si, mamá de los humanos, Zim peleará contra cualquier Komor o lo que sea porque Zim es un soldado irken – el alien alzó su puño satisfecho, y Diane le sonrió, su disposición era sincera.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió y el profesor Membrana entró rápidamente.

-Niños, debemos irnos, afuera es un caos, ya conseguí los boletos y ustedes saldrán…- el profesor no se daba cuenta de que sus hijos estaban con Diane hasta que esta habló –

-¿Los ibas a mandar lejos? – Diane hizo un movimiento con su mano y le arrebató los boletos al profesor. - ¿¡Hawai! ¿Los ibas a mandar a Hawai? ¡Como si Komor no los fuera a encontrar ahí! – luego, Diane entornó los ojos y miró al profesor – No los alejabas de Komor, ¿cierto? Los querías lejos de mi…-

El profesor palideció.

-¡Qué haces aquí, Diane! Te dije que esperaras, que yo hablaría primero con ellos – dijo el profesor molesto.

-¿Querías alejarlos de mí, John? – gritó furiosa Diane.

-Quería alejarlos de tu locura, Diane – gritó furioso el profesor.

-¡No le grites! – gritaron histéricos Dib y Gaz y se acercaron de forma amenazante a su padre, pero Diane los detuvo con sus manos extendidas.

-No le griten a su padre, hijos míos, no puedo permitir que le falten al respeto – dijo Diane seria – ahora lo que importa es que debemos irnos –

-No se irán a ningún lado, Diane – el profesor se paró frente a la puerta impidiéndoles salir. Diane se rio y miró a un lado, sobre su hombro. Un joven de cabello largo castaño y penetrantes ojos azules envuelto en una capa estaba parado junto a ellos y no lo habían notado. Diane miró desafiante al profesor.

-No importa, John, no saldremos por esa puerta, me gustaría que nos acompañaras, pero sé que tu orgullo no te permitirá hacerlo, además tu no corres peligro, mi amor, solo deseo verte de nuevo, lamento tener que hacer esto, pero nosotros cinco nos iremos ahora, ¿Cierto, Joseph? Estamos listos –

El joven se acercó a Diane, Dib, Gaz y Zim envolviéndolos con su capa y desaparecieron dejando al profesor perplejo.

continuará

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, escribiré el siguente capi pronto.**_


	5. la llegada a la montaña Kunai

**El siguiente capitulo está es más que nada aclaratorio. en el siguiente prometo más acción. Los chicos comenzaran su entrenamiento y habrá pruebas a superar, me estoy esforzando, se los juro...**

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

Gaz se aferró fuertemente a quien creía su mamá mientras bajaba en un torbellino potente. Alzó la mirada y vio a Zim sujetarse de Dib con fuerza, mientras Dib sujetaba la mano de su madre…

Un momento… ¿Entonces de quién estaba abrazada ella?

Levantó la vista y el joven castaño de inmensos ojos azules estaba a su lado y la miraba sonrojado mientras ella se abrazaba fuertemente a su brazo. Cinco segundos después cayeron al suelo firme, llegando a un lugar semidesértico con poca vegetación y algunas formaciones rocosas, ya había oscurecido y la única luz era la proveniente de la luna.

Gaz se soltó del brazo de Joseph bastante roja y caminó hacia su madre, la cual le sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Disfrutaste tu viaje del brazo de Joseph, Gazlene? – dijo acariciando su cabello, Gaz escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

-Pensé que te abrazaba a ti, mamá – dijo Gaz tímidamente.

Luego Diane notó que no había presentado apropiadamente a Joseph, el cual estaba algo retirado. Joseph era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, él le había ayudado en más de una ocasión vigilando a sus pequeños, de hecho Joseph había revertido el hechizo accidental donde Dib revivió a los muertos.

-Niños, él es Joseph Lafint, antiguo guerrero Kunai, él nos ayudará con su entrenamiento y con la batalla contra Komor, él me ha ayudado a cuidarlos desde que eran pequeños, incluso fue él quien me ayudó a deshacer un hechizo para revivir muertos que "cierto" chiquillo travieso hizo hace algunos años.-

Dib se sonrojó al escuchar esto, y tanto él como Zim y Gaz miraban incrédulos a su madre, pues había llamado a Joseph "antiguo guerrero", además de decir que había estado con ellos desde niños, pero Joseph se veía como un jovencito de 16 años cuando mucho, ¿Cómo podía haber estado con ellos desde niños?

-Se lo que están pensando –dijo Joseph con voz profunda y varonil, lo que hizo que a Gaz se le erizara la piel – no parezco tener la edad correspondiente para lo que dice Diane, pero créanme, que tengo muchos más años de los que aparento. Estoy con el clan del Kunai y los descendientes de Elroy desde la generación 82, con Philiph, en el año de mil seiscientos diez-

Los tres chicos escucharon esto y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-No se que piensen sobre esto, pero antes de decírselo, quiero que sepan que en nuestra familia siempre hemos tenido plena confianza en Joseph, él defendió a Philiph y ha protegido a todas las generaciones siguientes, ha sido un gran aliado, es un guerrero valiente y muy capaz y… es un vampiro-

-¡Dib, Diiiiiiib!¡Oye, Dib! – dijo Zim dándole codazos a Dib mientras intentaba hablar en voz muy baja - ¿Qué los vampiros no son molestos y despreciables seres chupa sangre que atormentan a las personas y causan terror donde están y…?- Dib le dice a Zim que se calle, pues a pesar de que el irken trataba de que nadie lo escuchara, era inútil y todos sabían lo que había dicho.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Zim, pero tranquilo, no pienso chuparle la sangre a ninguno de ustedes – dijo tranquilamente Joseph, - nosotros tenemos conocimientos milenarios que me han ayudado a superar muchas de las limitaciones y maldiciones de los vampiros, no ha sido fácil, pero afortunadamente ya no dependo de la sangre para sobre vivir, pero aún así tengo otras limitaciones propias de los vampiros, como la intolerancia a la luz del sol –

-Philiph se dedicaba a perseguir demonios y otros seres, Joseph era su aliado, un jovencito sumamente brillante, que se había entrenado con los monjes del clan desde niño. Pero un día el líder de los vampiros decidió morderlo y transformarlo, para así retar a Philiph a que matara a Joseph, pues sabía que Philiph quería muchísimo a este muchachito. Así que Philiph no lo hizo, y eso enfureció a los vampiros, pero Philiph y Joseph exterminaron a toda esa comunidad, desde entonces Joseph ha estado con los hijos de Philiph brindándonos su ayuda, cosa que le agradecemos infinitamente.-

-¡Guau! Debe ser fabuloso permanecer joven y vivo durante tanto tiempo, - dijo Gaz mirando embobaba a Joseph, pero éste puso semblante serio.

-No lo creo, Gazlene, tengo que ocultarme entre sombras todo el tiempo, si salgo a la luz del sol debo cubrirme con esta capa o si no es muy doloroso para mí, además que he visto morir a todos mis amigos uno a uno, la verdad ya he deseado la muerte muchas veces.-

-Lo siento, no lo había pensado de esa forma – dijo Gaz bastante roja.

-Como sea, esta es la montaña Kunai, mañana empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento y esta noche buscaremos donde establecernos, ah, Zim, por cierto, nos quedaremos algún tiempo aquí, ¿No debes avisarle a alguien? –dijo Diane algo preocupada de que el irken los acompañara aparentemente sin pedir permiso o avisar a alguien, no sabía mucho de ese alien todavía, y como él se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlos, no quería que se metiera en problemas, pero Zim restó importancia.

-Zim no tiene que reportarse ante nadie, Zim es libre – dijo con autosuficiencia.

-¿No crees que por lo menos deberías decirle a GIR?- dijo Dib.

-Si, claro – Zim saca de su pak un comunicador que se posa frente a su cara,

-¡Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días! –dice Joseph sorprendido.

-GIR, soy yo, tu amo, ¡Respóndeme! – dice Zim, luego se escucha la vocecita de GIR

-Hola, ¿Quién es? –

-Soy yo, Zim, tu amo, debo decirte que saldré unos días en una peligrosa misión para pelear contra demonios y seres infernales, la cual no podrá llevarse a cabo sin mi valiosa ayuda –ante esto, Dib y Gaz intercambian una mirada de enfado, pero Diane solo sonríe igual que Joseph – así que cuida la base en mi ausencia, ten cuidado, por toda la ciudad hay duendes y demonios rondando.-

-¿Me puedo hacer amigo de los diablitos? – pregunta con inocencia el SIR.

-¡Demonios, GIR, no diablitos, y no te puedes hacer amigo de ellos – grita furioso Zim.

-¿Vas con tu amigo el cabezón? – al escuchar esto, Dib resopla molesto.

-GIR, ¡ya te dije que no le digas cabezón! Es muy sensible cuando alguien señala su enorme cabeza – dice Zim y le sonríe a Dib como diciendo "no me agradezcas por defenderte", pero Dib lo mira gruñendo y apretando sus puños, pero Zim le resta importancia –Ahora escucha, cuida la base mientras no estoy, ¡GIR! ¿Me estás escuchando?-

-Estoy viendo al mono feo – dice con indiferencia el robot.

-¡Deja de ver la televisión y pon atención! Cuida la base, yo regresaré pronto, no te metas en problemas.-

-¿Me traerás un recuerdo de tus vacaciones?- dijo con ternura el robot.

-¡QUE NO SON VACACIONES, ES UNA IMPORTANTE MISION!- Gritó furioso el alien mientras el resto se moría de risa. El pequeño robot se puso a gritar del otro lado como loco - ¡Está bien, Gir, deja de gritar! Te llevaré… cualquier cosa –

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Justo lo que quería! –dijo GIR y se sentó en el sillón a ver televisión con su lengua por un lado.

-Bien, problema resuelto.- dijo satisfecho.

Se encaminaron pronto todos a la montaña, Gaz tropezó y Joseph le ayudó a incorporarse, haciendo que la chica gótica se sonrojara y le sonriera. Joseph sonrió por un momento, pero luego su semblante volvió a ponerse serio.

-Ten cuidado, Gazlene – dijo volteando la mirada – el terreno es algo difícil-

-Por favor, llámame Gaz, así lo hace todo mundo – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, Dib pensó que era algo extraño que su hermana tan terrorífica se comportara como una niña boba enamorada.

-Creo que tus zapatos no son adecuados para este terreno, Gazlene – dijo Joseph haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Gaz y se adelantó, -Diane, ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto? –

Diane se acercó a Gaz, y con un movimiento, sus botas negras ajustadas y de tacón cuadrado cambiaron por unos botines de alpinista (negros también) con suela amplia, perfectos para ese terreno. Luego se acercó a Dib y a Zim e hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos. El alien al principio la mira desconfiado, pero luego está más que encantado, pues siempre usaba las botas negras de su uniforme de invasor, y las nuevas las siente cómodas y le gusta su diseño.

Pero Gaz se había quedado algo atrás, pensativa. A ella le gustaba Joseph, pero parecía que él hacía esfuerzos por alejarse de ella.

-No lo tomes a mal, cariño – dijo Diane sorprendiendo a Gaz, - él se prometió no hacer lazos muy íntimos con nadie, para Joseph no es fácil saber que va a perder a todas las personas que ama –

-Por ese lado debe ser terrible vivir por siempre – dijo Gaz mirando a Joseph, que se había adelantado y caminaba cerca de Zim y su hermano.

Llegaron a una cueva en la cima de la montaña, donde Diane entró y conjuró una mesa con sillas, una chimenea, una estufa y varias bolsas de dormir.

-¡Guau, mamá, eres fabulosa! – dijo Gaz admirando la cueva donde iban a quedarse.

-Ustedes también pueden hacerlo, es cuestión de concentración y decisión, tú y Dib ya han hecho magia, tal vez sin darse cuenta, solo necesitan algo de entrenamiento.- Dijo Diane sonriendo a su hija, - tú le hiciste un hechizo de animación a tus muñecos, aunque incluiste algo de tecnología, pero la base es lo importante.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Gaz.

-Verás, linda, esta mañana entré a tu habitación, no quería espiar, solo estaba mirando por ahí, y tus muñecos se levantaron, además, como ya te dije, Joseph ha estado cerca de ustedes sin que lo noten ustedes o tu padre, él me ha ayudado a cuidarlos.-

-¿Te hicieron daño mis muñecos, mamá?- Gaz parecía preocupada.

-No, tranquila cielo, pero es un gran conjuro.-

-A mi si me han hecho daño, ¿Recuerdas, Gaz? – interrumpió Dib, tal vez algo celoso de que su hermana estuviera recibiendo más atención materna en ese momento.

-¡Es porque tu no debías entrar! – le gruñe Gaz.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, Dib, tu hechizo de reanimación de los muertos fue estupendo, muy peligroso y algo que jamás debes volver a hacer, pero fue muy avanzado para alguien sin preparación.- Diane miraba a su hijo, el cual ladeó la cara algo avergonzado.

-Y también me hizo un hechizo y todo me sabía a cerdo – dijo Gaz acusatoria.

-¿Eso es cierto, Dib? – su madre estaba sorprendida, pero Dib deseaba meterse bajo las piedras en ese momento.

-Este,… bueno, solo era un juego, fue un hechizo que tenía en mis unidades de hechizos… algún tiempo, y… bueno, no pasó nada malo – Dib movía la tierra con el pie mirando el suelo.

-¡Cómo que no pasó nada malo! ¡Papá me encerró en una caja aislada! y me hizo un montón de pruebas – Gaz se iba a ir encima de Dib.

-¡Niños, niños! – dijo Diane para tranquilizarlos. Joseph y Zim se habían quedado algo atrás para no intervenir en la pelea familiar, aunque en realidad Zim temía a Gaz.

-Si mal no recuerdo, cuando te saqué de ahí tu me diste una golpiza – Al decir esto, Dib se sintió algo avergonzado, pues no sabía que pensaría de él Joseph al saber que su hermana menor lo golpeaba.

-¿Y qué querías, que te agradeciera y te felicitara por tu trabajo? –Gaz alzó su puño.

-¡Niños, Ya basta!- gritó Diane y Dib y Gaz se tranquilizaron un poco.- Así está mejor, Gazlene, no debes ser tan violenta, linda, eres muy agresiva con tu hermano, y en estos momentos más que nunca necesitan estar unidos, y Dib, Gazlene tiene razón, no debes hacer hechizos que no sepas de donde provienen, y menos aún hacérselos a tu hermana, eso fue muy peligroso.-

-Lo siento, mamá – dijo Dib avergonzado.

-¡Yo también lamento haber atacado a Dib "hoy"! – puntualizó Gaz.-pero no lamento haberlo atacado el día del hechizo.

-Bueno, por ahora comamos algo y luego vayan a dormir, Joseph y yo nos quedaremos haciendo guardia, mañana les espera un entrenamiento difícil y deben estar descansados, oye, Zim, este… ¿qué comida te gusta? –

-Este, yo… - Zim estaba algo avergonzado, realmente extrañaba la comida de su planeta, aunque toleraba ya algunos de los alimentos de la tierra como los Waffles, y cierto tipo de frituras –

Diane se acercó a Zim y puso sus manos en su frente, el alien se azoró un poco.

-Piensa en algo que te gustaría comer, lo que sea, de donde sea – dijo Diane cerrando los ojos.

-¿Puede ser algo de Irk? - preguntó Zim.

- Claro, piensa en algo que quieras comer – Diane permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin soltar a Zim, el alien pensó en sándwiches irken, donas, soda y hasta una barra de nutrientes irken, y acto seguido éstas aparecieron en la mesa, Zim las vio y estaba más que feliz, pues todo se miraba delicioso (al menos para él).

Luego Diane apareció otras comidas, cumpliendo a cada quien su gusto, Joseph cenó con ellos y Dib tenía curiosidad si iba a beber sangre, pero Diane le explicó que Joseph no dependía de la sangre gracias a algunas "curaciones" que le habían hecho al paso del tiempo, solo necesitaba beber una cantidad muy pequeña cada cinco o seis meses, pero que estuvieran tranquilos, no iba a morder a ninguno de ellos, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a los chicos. Después de cenar los chicos intentaron irse a dormir, aunque fue una tarea difícil conciliar el sueño, después de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Primero todo mundo ve fantasmas y duendes, luego un monstruo llega hasta su casa, para pelear contra su madre que no está muerta, sino que estuvo encerrada con ese mismo demonio doce años y al fin ha regresado, y finalmente dejaron la casa paterna y estaba en una montaña donde llevarían un entrenamiento intensivo para poder defenderse de ese demonio. No eran cosas que pasaran todos los días.

Era muy temprano cuando Dib, Zim y Gaz permanecían dormidos. Zim se quedó muy cerca de Dib, y mientras estaban dormidos, Dib sin querer pasó el brazo por encima de Zim, Zim lo sintió y se acomodó en el pecho de Dib. La primera en despertar, fue Gaz, que al verlos les pateó a ambos las costillas.

-Despierten, payasos, no están en su "luna de miel" – dijo cruelmente, Dib y Zim despertaron y se dieron cuenta de la sugerente posición en la que se encontraban y se separaron bastante rojos.-

-Este,.. Gaz, ¿Dónde está Mamá? – preguntó Dib notando que su madre no estaba.

-Tal vez se levantó y vio la escena de su hijo abrazando a "su novio" y está afuera vomitando – dijo Gaz con maldad.

Dib la miró molesto, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una punzada de dolor. No podía esconder lo que sentía por Zim mucho tiempo, él necesitaba el contacto del alien, pero si su madre lo descubría se sentiría… ¿molesta… asqueada… desilusionada? Eso era algo que no soportaría.

-Buenos días, chicos – saludó Joseph alejándose al interior de la cueva, era una mañana soleada y al parecer su capa no lo protegía demasiado. – Diane los espera para desayunar.-

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? – preguntó Gaz.

-en alguna parte del cañón, no lo sé – dijo Joseph tranquilamente.- su primera lección es trabajo en equipo, solo trabajando en equipo podrán vencer a Komor, así que lo primero que harán será ir a buscar juntos a Diane para desayunar, bajen por la vereda, y tengan cuidado, hay muchas criaturas y peligros.-

-¿No vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Gaz, pero Joseph se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la cueva.

-No, voy a dormir, hay mucho sol y además estuve vigilando toda la noche, ustedes iran solos y tengan cuidado con los erizos saltadores, sus espinas arden –

Los muchachos salieron, era una mañana muy bonita y el paisaje era muy agradable, el día anterior llegaron muy tarde y no pudieron apreciarlo, pero ahora disfrutaban ese lugar.

-Muy bien, "tórtolos" – dijo Gaz ganándose la mirada de odio de Zim y Dib – ya bajemos a buscar a mamá que tengo hambre.-

Así los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar, sin tener una idea de lo que les esperaba…

Continuará…


	6. la primera prueba: trabajo en equipo

**Creo que el siguiente capitulo quedó algo cursi, pero fue la primera prueba de los chicos. La siguiente prueba será más de acción, me estoy esforzando, se los juro...**

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

Gaz encabezaba la comitiva. La vereda era algo empinada y los chicos caminaban con dificultad. Dib y Zim caminaban con cuidado, pero Gaz parecía decidida. Caminaba con mucha seguridad al frente, y eso curiosamente molestó a Zim.

-Oye, humana, ¿por qué caminas hasta el frente? Tu no diriges esta expedición, si alguien debe ser el líder aquí ese es Zim – al alcanzarla, Zim se adelantó, ganándose una mirada de odio de Gaz.

-Oye, alimaña extraterrestre, tu ni siquiera deberías venir con nosotros, solo estás aquí porque mi mamá te invitó y porque Dib se sentiría muy solito sin su noviecito-

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos, Basta! – Dib se acercó molesto de que lo excluyeran – si alguien debería dirigir ese soy yo, yo soy el experto en lo paranormal, ¿recuerdan? Y yo tengo la marca del Kunai como mamá, ¿O tú también la tienes, Gaz? –

Dib se sentía muy seguro últimamente, en otro tiempo tal vez habría tenido miedo de hablarle así a su hermana.

-Tal vez la tengo en algún lugar que no me he visto – dijo Gaz algo molesta, pero como lo dijo sin pensar, a los cinco segundos se sonrojó, y más cuando Zim se acercó a ella por la espalda.

-A ver… - dijo con inocencia el irken, pero Gaz lo golpeó con fuerza.

-¡Idiota! Mejor revisa a mi hermano, con él puedes jugar al doctor, pero a mí déjenme en paz- Gaz estaba furiosa y se adelantó unos pasos. – yo voy a seguir este camino sola, ustedes busquen por donde bajar, no necesito de su ayuda-

-Gaz, debemos bajar juntos – dijo Dib algo preocupado.

-Nadie dijo que tenía que venir con unos inútiles como ustedes, si vamos juntos lo más seguro es que encontremos a mi mamá para la cena, ustedes son unos inútiles –

Gaz se alejó y Dib y Zim la miraron molestos.

-Está bien, vete, si te pierdes no nos culpes a nosotros – dijo Dib cabizbajo.

Zim y Dib caminaron por otra vereda, Dib no dejaba de voltear para ver si podía ver a Gaz, o si su hermana regresaba, estaba preocupado, y más le preocupaba que le dijera su madre si le pasaba algo a Gaz.

Dib iba concentrado en estos pensamientos cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo en su mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta, Zim le había dado un tierno y sorpresivo beso. Dib sonrió, pero luego le preocupó que su madre estuviera vigilando y lo que diría.

-No hagas eso – dijo Dib alejándose.

-¿Porqué no, humano? Estamos solos – dijo el alien algo molesto.

-Mi mamá puede estar vigilando – dijo Dib algo nervioso, pero Zim se molestó.

-Primero tu padre, yo te entendí, pero ahora tu madre humana es diferente, es una persona agradable, más abierta de mente, tal vez, ella… este… te entienda…- dijo Zim escogiendo sus palabras, (cosa que no le resultaba muy fácil)

-No quiero echar todo a perder con mi mamá, una noticia desagradable como esta tal vez haría que…- Dib no terminó de decir, pues Zim lo empujó al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que desagradable? ¿Me consideras desagradable, humano? Si es así dímelo de una vez y te prometo dejarte en paz. Te recuerdo que yo dejé todo por ti, dejé a mis líderes por ti, abandoné mi misión por ti, humano, incluso estoy en este viaje solo por ti, y tu solo dices que soy desagradable –Zim estaba furioso, Dib notó que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Dib también estaba molestándose.

-Yo no te pedí que dejaras nada por mí, y si abandonaste a tus altos solo fue porque descubriste su broma y te vengaste de ellos, Zim, y si estás aquí no estás porque yo te lo haya pedido – Dib alzó los puños y tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Es cierto, me lo pidió tu madre, Dib, y por ella me quedaré, yo ya me cansé de tus necedades, humano, si no quieres decirle nada de lo nuestro, está bien, terminaremos y así no tendrás nada que contar, tu madre humana es buena con Zim, y a Zim le agrada tu madre humana ¡Le dio a Zim estas botas! – Al decir esto, Zim levanta su pie y le muestra sus botas a Dib.- Zim buscará su camino solo como la Gaz-larva, no quiero ir contigo retrasándome, ¡Zim será el ganador en llegar primero a la Diane-humana!-

-¿Así que te quedas solo porque mi madre te dio unas botas? – Dib estaba molesto – La verdad no me interesa, Zim, yo también puedo llegar solo, y por cierto, no es una carrera –

-Dices eso porque sabes que Zim ganará – Zim se aleja rápidamente, dejando a Dib pensativo.

-Joseph dijo que esta prueba era de trabajo en equipo, no creo que la vayamos a superar si cada quien se va por su camino.

Gaz iba caminando a paso rápido bastante furiosa, tenía lágrimas de coraje en sus ojos y daba pasos firmes y fuertes. Iba por una vereda cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-Vaya que si es tonta Gaz, ¿cierto, Zim? – decía la voz de su hermano a escasos metros de ella, Gaz no lo veía pero era inconfundible la voz de Dib, tantos años de escucharlo hablar y hablar de cosas incoherentes como decía.

-Si, esa humana es tonta, esconde su inseguridad y su miedo con su apariencia de chica ruda, ya vez que ni siquiera Joseph quiere estar cerca de ella, es desagradable,- ahora era la voz de Zim, esa cucaracha alienígena iba a conocer a Gaz Membrana.

-Mi papá también dice que la quiere mucho, pero tampoco se preocupa por pasar tiempo con ella, siempre sola, sin amigos, sin nadie que la quiera, solo con sus estúpidos video juegos, mi mamá la trajo para que no se quedara sola, pero ni siquiera tiene la marca, ella es inútil en esta travesía, Gaz no sirve para nada, nadie la quiere, Gaz es un estorbo, una vergüenza para mi madre, creo que mejor buscamos como deshacernos de ella –

-Buena idea, humano, aquí hay muchas formas de deshacernos de la humana-fastidiosa-

Ahora era la voz de Zim, Gaz se asustó pero fue a encarar a su hermano.

Caminó unos metros, la voz de su hermano se escuchaba más cerca, pero lo encontró algo retirado –"después de decir lo que dijo, corrió probablemente" – pensó la chica. Luego notó que Zim venía llegando y parecía furioso, tal vez dispuesto a atacarla. Pero se limitó a acercarse a su hermano y luego se encargaría del alien.

-Dib, ¡Maldito idiota! – gritó Gaz y lo empujó al suelo.

Minutos antes…

Dib caminaba cabizbajo muy preocupado por la situación. Se habían separado, tenían que trabajar juntos y ahora estaban cada quien por su lado. De su hermana no le extrañaba, aunque preferiría que estuviera con ellos. Pero le dolía y mucho el pleito con Zim. Sabía que el alien tenía razón, aunque fuera muy orgulloso para admitirlo, además, él le había dicho que le tuviera paciencia, y ahora cual era el afán porque todo mundo supiera de su relación. Caminaba pensando en esto cuando escuchó la voz de Gaz, al parecer hablando con Zim.

-Dib siempre ha sido un inútil, un desadaptado social, mi padre busca cualquier pretexto para internarlo en un manicomio, es una vergüenza para él, y mi mamá también se avergonzará de su hijito, tiene confianza en que Dib venza a Komor, ¡Como no! –

-El Dib-larva es patético, yo nunca lo quise, solo me divierto con él, cuando su madre vea que él y yo somos novios, se avergonzará, se sentirá desilusionada,-

-Eso es lo que Dib ha sido siempre, una desilusión y una vergüenza, mi madre confía en el, ¡Pobre, no tiene ni idea! –

-Tal vez debamos evitarle la desilusión a tu madre y lanzar a Dib a un precipicio, ¿No lo crees, Gaz? –

-Hasta que tuviste una buena idea, Zim –

Dib no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba furioso, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él, buscaría a Gaz y a Zim y les diría que no podían jugar con él. Decidió ir a buscar a su hermana y a su "ex" para darles su merecido, cuando escuchó a alguien cerca: era Gaz, que venía echa una furia, miró que Zim venía por otro camino, también caminando furioso. Dib la miró desafiante, pero su hermana lo tiró al suelo.

-Dib, ¡Maldito idiota! -

Mientras tanto, minutos antes…

Zim caminaba lentamente. Con la manga de su camisa se retiró las lágrimas del rostro. Miró al suelo, sus botas le encantaban. Nadie le había regalado nada nunca, excepto Dib. Su Dib.

Se sentía mal por haberlo tratado así, él le prometió tenerle paciencia y comprenderlo. El no tenía problemas en reconocer su relación, pero él no tenía padres, ni a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas. Además estaba su madre, era una mujer muy agradable, y no quería que se molestara con Dib, pero,… ¿Por qué se molestaría si era algo que hacía muy feliz a Dib? Porque, Dib era feliz como su novio, ¿O no?

Zim iba sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó helado, era la voz de Gaz y de Dib, riéndose al parecer de él.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Así que ya cortaste con Zim? Me alegro, hermano, solo es un patético bueno para nada – era la voz cruel de Gaz.

-Si, ni siquiera en su planeta lo querían, lo mandaron a la tierra con la idea de una misión falsa, con la esperanza de que muriera, y cuando lo descubrió fue a hacer un berrinche con sus líderes, ahora está aquí, desterrado, sin nadie, más le valdría a Zim estar muerto, a nadie le importa lo que le pase a Zim.-

-Si, tienes razón, Zim ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no es nadie, debemos deshacernos de él de una vez – dijo Gaz.

-De acuerdo, Gaz –

Zim se enfureció y decidió ir a buscar a Dib y a Gaz y mostrarles que no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo. Al cabo de unos momentos los encontró, Dib en el suelo y Gaz enfrente de él, no sabía como se habían alejado tanto, pero al fin los tenía.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Gaz? – gritó Dib adolorido mientras se levantaba.

-¿Dónde está tu novio el rarito? – preguntó al notar que Zim no estaba.

-No lo sé, Zim se separó también- dijo Dib, pero en ese momento, Zim apareció entre unas rocas que había.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Ahí está! Están planeando algo estúpido contra mí, pues no lo intentes, o sabes que las consecuencias serán terribles – dijo Gaz furiosa.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Gaz? – Dijo Dib molesto mientras se incorporaba, - O crees que no se sus planes de deshacerse de mí, en serio, Gaz, siempre fuiste malvada y cruel, pero siempre decías que Zim te caía mal, ¿Porqué ahora trabajas con él para ponerte en mi contra? –

-¿Dé que rayos hablas, Dib? Ahora tú eres el loco, espera, siempre lo has sido – dijo Gaz con crueldad.

-Basta de su teatro barato, humanos, se que están de acuerdo para deshacerse de Zim, pero no podrán hacerlo, no lo permitiré – Zim estaba a un lado de ellos, había sacado sus patas de araña y se veía imponente, pero ni Dib ni Gaz le temían.

-Tu, Zim, no puedo creer que te hayas aliado con mi hermana para hacerme daño, esto me recuerda cuando éramos niños y peleábamos todo el tiempo. Solo que antes no tenías la ayuda de mi "desagradable" hermana –

-Te sientes muy valiente porque tienes la marca como mamá, eso no significa nada, eres un bueno para nada, Dib, no importa cuantas marcas tengas.-

-Tú eres una patética chiquilla –

-Ustedes son unos humanos apestosos –

-Tú eres un alien inútil-

Continuaron discutiendo así, empujándose eventualmente e insultándose unos a otros. Hasta que al cabo de varios minutos, se volvieron a separar.

-Llegaré con mamá y las dos venceremos a Komor, ustedes dos pueden perderse en esta montaña, no nos interesa.-

-Zim llegará primero y Zim vencerá a Komor, los humanos no resistirán, Zim será en vencedor.-

-Eso lo veremos, yo llegaré primero con mamá, ustedes son los que no sabrán llegar –

Los tres se separaron molestos, pero al caminar un poco, los tres chicos estaban algo tristes, pues se sentían heridos, sus peores temores e inseguridades habían salido a flote.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando Dib escuchó a Gaz gritando:

-¡DIIIB, ZIIIM! ¡AUXILIO, ME CAIGO, AYUDENME!-

Dib y Zim corrieron en dirección de donde había salido la chica gótica, pero al llegar a ella estaba sentada en una roca.

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Gaz.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó primero Dib.

-¿Porqué gritabas, Gaz-larva? – Zim se rascó la cabeza.

-Sueñan, ilusos, yo no grité – dijo Gaz levantándose y continuando con su camino. Zim miró a Dib, éste le devolvió la mirada y continuaron cada quien su camino.

Dib había avanzado un poco cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana y de Zim.

-Jaja, ese idiota de mi hermano, vino corriendo, como si lo necesitara – era la voz de Gaz.

-Si, el humano es patético, vuelve a gritar, Gaz, y cuando venga lo tiramos por el risco.- era la voz de Zim.

-Buena idea, Zim.-

Dib escuchó esto y sintió mucho más furia que antes.

Mientras tanto, Zim caminaba algo cabizbajo, cuando escuchó la voz de Gaz y Dib.

-Ese Zim, tan predecible, viene corriendo como si alguien alguna vez necesitara su ayuda – decía la voz de Gaz.

-si, es tan tonto, vuelve a gritar, Gaz, y esta vez lo tiramos del risco.- era la voz de Dib.

Zim escuchó esto, "esos humanos lo pagarán" pensó.

Gaz caminaba ajena a estas ideas, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano y el alien:

-Gaz no tenía ni idea, ¡Qué mala suerte que nos viera llegar! La próxima vez llegaremos sin avisar y la tiramos, ¿de acuerdo, Zim?-

-Hasta que te vas a deshacer de tu odiosa hermanita, humano, ya era hora – la voz de Zim sonaba decidida. Gaz tuvo miedo, pero mientras caminaba, vio un grupo de seres muy pequeños, tal ves de unos treinta centímetros, de ojos grandes negros, tenían alas de murciélago y una cola larga que comenzaron a volar cerca de ella empujándola.

-Aléjense de mí, molestas criaturas – dijo Gaz mientras retrocedía, y sin darse cuenta, llegó a la orilla del acantilado, la cual estaba lodosa y Gaz cayó por ella.

-Aaaahhh- gritó la chica, intentando detenerse, pero las piedras estaban sueltas, y la hierba seca, fue inútil, Gaz cayó por el acantilado raspándose las rodillas y los brazos, hasta que se sostuvo de una rama que salía entre las piedras, pero ésta comenzó a crujir, sabía que no la detendría mucho tiempo. Gaz estaba impotente, tenía miedo, y solo podía gritar.

-¡Mamá, ayúdame! – pero luego pensó que su madre tal vez todavía estaba lejos, los únicos que estaban cerca eran…Zim y Dib. Pero ellos querían lastimarla, pero igual eran su única opción. Intentó salir por ella misma, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Con lágrimas en los ojos recordó que su hermano, a pesar de todo, estaba con ella. Cuando su padre los dejaba solos, él estaba ahí, con su obsesión por aliens y fantasmas y todo eso, pero podía contar con que Dib estaba al pendiente. Recordó cuando estaba enferma en una ocasión y su papá en el laboratorio como siempre, y Dib dejó de ir a perseguir a Zim para quedarse con ella, y llevarle sopa y jugo. Nunca le agradeció a su hermano por eso, Dib, a pesar de todo, era un buen hermano. ¿Cómo pudo creer que su hermano quería lastimarla? Debió decirle lo que escuchó en vez de reaccionar así.

Se le acababa el tiempo, así que comenzó a gritar:

-¡DIIIIB, ZIIIIIM! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que fueran a rescatarla.

Pero Dib escuchó los gritos de Gaz y creyó que era nuevamente su plan para tirarlo por el acantilado. Si creía que iba a caer, Gazlene no era tan lista como creía. La iba a dejar ahí, eso era lo que merecía… ¿O no?

Algo punzaba en el interior de Dib. Su hermana parecía cruel, pero siempre estaba con él cuando la necesitaba. La prueba de ello es que Gaz conocía su relación con Zim y no le había dicho nada a su padre cuando Dib se lo pidió, y además lo apoyó y le ayudaba diciéndole a su papá que Dib estaba estudiando o que había salido a la biblioteca (o algo), para que él pudiera salir con Zim. Gaz era su cómplice, y sabía que su hermanita lo apoyaba. Además en más de una ocasión, Gaz lo defendió de los bravucones de la escuela, cosa que no lo enorgullecía mucho, pero es que nadie se metía con la aterradora Gaz Membrana. Su hermana lo quería, y si existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en peligro real, él no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Así que corrió en dirección de los gritos de su hermana.

Al llegar a la orilla la buscó por todos lados pero no la veía.

-¿Gaz? Gaz, ¿Dónde estás? – Dib caminó lentamente y se asomó al acantilado, ahí pudo ver a su hermana sujetándose fuertemente de la rama, tenía varios raspones en la cara y los brazos.

-Dib, por favor, ayúdame – dijo la chica con lágrimas, Dib no sabía si eran de dolor por sus heridas o de orgullo. Pero no la iba a dejar ahí, eso era seguro.

-Sujétate, Gaz, voy por ti – dijo Dib intentando deslizarse, pero las piedras estaban muy sueltas.

-Dib, ten cuidado – dijo Gaz.

Zim escuchó los gritos de Gaz y se preocupó por los humanos. Es verdad que él no tenía a nadie más. En la escuela todos lo llamaban "el raro chico verde", no tenía mas amigos, solo Dib. Comenzó a sentir que era egoísta, después de todo, él también hubiera ocultado su relación ante sus más altos, si llevara comunicación con ellos, el humano solo le había pedido eso, paciencia, y él no lo había comprendido. La Diane-humana era muy agradable, uno de los pocos humanos que le caían bien (los otros eran Dib y medianamente Gaz) y pensó que Dib tenía razón en no querer desilusionarla, luego los gritos de los chicos se hicieron más fuertes. Recordó como escuchó que querían atraerlo para hacerlo caer en el precipicio, y recordó como antes Dib le hacía miles de maldades, pero eso había cambiado, ahora todo era diferente. Dib esa más que un amigo, podía confiar en Dib,… debía decirle lo que escuchó y aclararlo todo, antes de que algo malo les pasara.

Zim corrió al acantilado, y vio a los hermanos Membrana. Dib se había quitado su gabardina y estaba amarrada a una rama de un lado, y de la otra se sujetaba mientras estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzar a Gaz inútilmente. Pero la rama se rompió y ambos se hubieran caído, si no fuera por que Zim sacó sus patas de araña del PAK y les dio alcance, deteniendo su caída, mientras tomaba a uno en cada brazo, el alien era fuerte y no representaba problema para él, pero las piedras sueltas no sirvieron de apoyo para los chicos y los tres cayeron, por fortuna, las patas del pak de Zim disminuyeron la caída, y los tres cayeron hasta una saliente. Quedando fuera del camino.

Todos tenían moretones y heridas, pero lo que importaba es que estaban vivos.

-Dib, - dijo Gaz llorando con la mirada oculta – gracias por… por – Gaz suspiraba pero su hermano la abrazó.

-No digas nada, Gazlene, lo que importa es que estás bien.- Dib miró a Zim.- gracias a Zim por ayudarnos.-

-No fue nada, humano, lo que importa es que estamos a salvo, pero debemos volver al camino – Zim intentaba trepar con sus patas de araña, pero las piedras estaban sueltas y cada vez volvía a caer.

Gaz notó una saliente un poco más arriba, donde pudo ver un nudoso árbol, tal vez las ramas les servirían para subir.

-Chicos, ayúdenme a subir ahí – dijo Gaz. Zim y Dib juntaron sus manos para apoyo de la chica, ésta subió y al llegar a la saliente, cortó una rama con la que ayudó a subir primero a Zim, pues era más ligero que su hermano. Luego ambos ayudaron a subir a Dib. Una vez arriba, los chicos vieron los extraños seres que había visto Gaz, y estos comenzaron a hablar:

-Zim es un tonto alien bueno para nada – dijo uno con la voz de Gaz.

-Gaz es una niña insegura, nadie la quiere – dijo otro con la voz de Dib.

-Dib es un cabezón loco que habla solo y nadie lo tolera, no sabe hacer nada – dijo otro con la voz de Zim.

Así fueron haciendo comentarios hirientes sobre los chicos, cada quien con la voz de alguien más.

-Esas malditas bestias, las escuché decir…- Gaz miró a su hermano, le daba pena admitir lo que había escuchado –dijeron que me creían un estorbo y dijeron cosas horribles e hirientes sobre mí.-

-Te creo, Gaz, yo… también lo escuché…- Dib miró a Zim mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Zim también los escuchó, deben haber sido ellos, ya que… no se si… si ustedes creen que soy… - Zim bajó la vista.

-Yo creo que eres alguien importante, Zim – dijo Gaz sorprendiendo a todos – abandonaste tus ideales y te has vuelto un gran amigo de mi hermano, y si mi mamá dijo que veía algo bueno en ti, debe tener razón.-luego se dirigió a Dib, - y tu, Dib, a pesar de ser extraño, eres un gran hermano, -

-Creo que no debimos escuchar a esos demonios, solo lograron confundirnos- Dijo Dib abrazando a su hermana, Zim se acercó a él- también lamento haberte herido, Zim, debes creerme que no diría nada malo contra ti, al menos no ahora, en otro tiempo tal vez lo hubiera hecho. –

-Te creo, Dib, yo también lamento lo de nuestra pelea, y debes saber que eres importante para mi - Dib le dio un beso tierno en los labios a Zim. Pero de inmediato se sonrojaron y voltearon a ver a Gaz, pero lejos de lo que pensaban, la chica sonreía.

-Pensé que me daría asco verlos besarse, pero la verdad se ven lindos – Dijo Gaz abrazando a los chicos.

-Gracias, Gaz, sabes, creo que le diré a mi mamá pronto, creo que ella si me comprenderá y… bueno, aceptará que siento algo por Zim – Dijo Dib algo cabizbajo.

-No hay prisa, humano, dilo cuando te sientas seguro – dijo Zim mirando a Dib.

-¿Crees que mi mamá me apoye? – dijo Dib a Zim.

-No se porqué lo dudas – dijo Diane, estaba parada al lado de ellos sin que la notaran.

-¡Mamá! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero Zim se dio cuenta y se sonrojó.

-Digo, Mamá del Dib-larva –

-Está bien, Zim, creo que esta prueba ya la superaron, trabajo en equipo, para trabajar en equipo deben confiar en sus compañeros, aprendiendo a escucharlos, y también deben confiar en ustedes mismos. Todos son valiosos.-

-Mamá, escuchaste lo de…-Dijo con timidez Dib, pero Diane sonrió.

-Si, Dib, y debo decirte que me siento algo desilusionada – dijo Diane y Dib bajó la cabeza – pero desilusionada conmigo misma, por no estar a tu lado, y porque por mi ausencia no tuviste la confianza para decírmelo antes, pero te entiendo, cariño, solo prométeme que confiarás más en mi, yo también soy su compañera de equipo.-Luego Diane tomó la mano de Dib y la de Zim – no te preocupes, hijo, lo único que importa es lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y se ve que se quieren, no importa el género (o el planeta) al que pertenezca, lo importante es que tu tomaste tu decisión y tanto yo como tu padre debemos aceptarla, mi cielo, mientras seas feliz, nada más importa –

-Mamá…- dijo Dib y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su madre.

-Ven aquí, mi amor – dijo Diane acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. – Ahora vamos a desayunar.-

Diane movió sus manos y apareció una mesa llena de la comida que todos querían, igual que la noche anterior.

-Cuando terminemos, continuaremos con el entrenamiento…-

Los chicos desayunaron felices de haber pasado la primera prueba.

Continuará….

Continuará…


	7. 2da prueba: observar y escuchar

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero al fin escribo el capi 7.**

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

-¿Duendecillos de lengua venenosa? – dijo Gaz mientras comía su pan con mermelada.

-Si, y no porque tenga toxinas o algo así, es porque esos seres pueden ver las debilidades y los temores de la gente, y les gusta molestarlos con ellos, para poder vencerlos deben tener mucha seguridad y confianza, tanto en ustedes mismos como en sus compañeros.- Diane explicaba tranquilamente mientras tenía un espejo en sus manos. Dib se acercó curioso al espejo, pues miraba que Diane lo veía con mucho interés, pero curiosamente el espejo no reflejaba a su madre, solo mostraba una nube gris que se movía.

-Eh, Mamá, creo que algo le pasa a tu espejo – dijo Dib con timidez.

Zim, curioso, se acercó también viendo el espejo donde no se reflejaba Diane, sino solo la nube

-¿La Mamá de las larvas es un vampiro también? – Preguntó ingenuamente – Dib dijo que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos –

-Muy inteligente, Zim, pero no, no soy vampiro, lo que sucede que este espejo refleja el lugar donde se encuentra Komor, pero desde hace rato no lo veo, tal vez se fue a otra dimensión y está esperando la oportunidad de atacar.-

Diane sonaba preocupada, pero por un lado tranquila de que Komor no estuviera rondando, de forma nerviosa durante todo el desayuno, Diane estuvo acariciando un medallón con una piedra azul que tenía en su cuello.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Diane les dijo que tenían otra prueba a realizar: Observar y escuchar.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos a hacer magia como tú, mamá? – preguntó Dib impaciente, él quería saber si podía hacer encantamientos como su madre, cada vez que Diane conjuraba algo o hacía aparecer algo, los chicos la miraban emocionados.

-Creo que será después de que pasen la prueba de la Paciencia, cariño – dijo Diane tranquilamente.

Diane los condujo por el interior de la cueva, una vez ahí, Diane apareció una mesa con varios objetos: Una lámpara de mano, una copa dorada, una olla antigua, una muñeca de porcelana, algunas monedas de plata, la pluma de un ave color vino, incluso le pareció ver los lentes de laboratorio de su padre. Luego de diez minutos de verlos, Diane los hizo desaparecer, esperó unos quince minutos y luego los objetos regresaron a la mesa por otros quince minutos, mientras Diane decía:

-Hay algo que yo tenía y ahora no tengo, ese objeto será el que tienen que buscar en el fondo de esta cueva, y este mismo objeto les servirá de guía para salir de aquí, pero tengan cuidado, hay criaturas peligrosas rondando por ahí, no dejen que los atrapen los trols, tienen cerebro de tontos, pero son muy agresivos. Y también hay boggarts, nadie sabe que forma tienen realmente, ya que éstos toman la forma de lo que más temen, deben confiar en ustedes, ser valientes, recuerden que el valiente no es aquél que no tiene miedo, es la persona que sabe que tiene miedo pero aún así enfrenta sus temores. También hay pixies.

-¿Pixies? – preguntó Gaz algo preocupada de tantos seres siniestros que abundaban ahí.

-Son como hadas pequeñas, cierto, pero malvadas – Dib una vez más hacia gala de sus conocimientos en el campo de lo paranormal.- sus dientes son muy filosos y tienen un veneno que puede provocar que una persona duerma por horas.-

-Así es, Dib, tienen apariencia tierna, pero son peligrosas, también deben tener cuidado con los erizos saltadores, en esta cueva hay muchos, son muy nerviosos, pero curiosamente a ellos les encanta asustarse, entre más miedo tienen, son más felices –

-¡Qué criaturas tan extrañas! – dijo Zim.

-Así es, tomen este líquido en caso de que los ataquen, sus espinas causan mucho ardor en la piel – diciendo esto, Diane les entregó una botellita con atomizador que contenía un líquido color violeta – es elixir de pétalos de lilas, es el único antídoto para el ardor de las espinas de los erizos, no lo desperdicien, solo ocupan una ligera rociada.-

-Mamá, ¿Nos puedes dar una pista del objeto que tenemos que buscar? – preguntó Gaz, no estaba segura, todos los artefactos de la mesa parecían los mismos.

-Ya se las di, cariño, es algo que yo tenía y no tengo más – al decir esto, Diane abrió un poco su abrigo, el vestido que usaba ese día tenía mangas cortas que caían bajo sus hombros por los brazos, mostrando sus hombros y su cuello. – nos veremos en la salida, tengan cuidado, muchachos.-

Los chicos caminaron por el interior de la cueva, iban algo nerviosos, pero decididos. Llevaban avanzados unos metros cuando escucharon una voz como chillido canturreando cosas sin sentido. Se acercaron y vieron a un gnomo, para nada parecido a los que tenía Zim en su casa, los cuales eran adorables, este era grotesco, con piel pardusca y cejas muy pobladas. La criatura tenía una copa dorada que Gaz reconoció como una de las que había en la mesa de Diane.

-¡Esa copa debe ser el objeto que buscamos! – gritó la chica gótica. –La recuerdo de los objetos que apareció mamá –

Gaz se encaminó, pero Dib se quedó pensando, esa copa no podía ser, es cierto, estaba en la mesa, pero cuando los objetos reaparecieron, la copa aún estaba ahí. O tal vez era diferente. Se sentía sumamente confundido.

-Oye, tú, dame eso – ordenó Gaz sin tacto.

-Mío es – gritó el gnomo.- encontré lo yo.

-¿Qué dijo? – Zim tenía cara de confusión.

-¿Renacuajo, sordo un eres? – gritó el duende - ¡MIO ES, MIO ES, aquí de váyanse!-

-Creo que habla al revés – dijo Dib.

-Revés al hablas tú – el gnomo lo señaló y luego le sacó la lengua, para irse corriendo.

-Esa alimaña no se va a escapar – Zim saca sus patas de araña y salta frente al gnomo, Zim desciende al suelo para pararse frente al extraño ser y le quita la copa, el duende lo mira ofendido y le da una patada en sus botas con sus pies llenos de unas gruesas y largas, dejando un ligero rasguño en la piel de las botas.

-¡Lado un hazte! – grita el gnomo y sale corriendo.

-Ja, ese golpe no le dolió a Zim, esa criatura no…

-Oye, raspó tus botas con sus garras, mira – señala de forma inocente Dib, sin esperarse la reacción del alien.

-¡Que qué! ¿Las botas nuevas de Zim? ¿Dañó las botas que la Diane humana le dio a Zim? ¡Maldita criatura, Zim te va a hacer pedazos! –

Al decir esto Zim estaba histérico, y saca de nuevo sus patas de araña y va en busca del gnomo.

-¡Zim, regresa! ¡Es solo un rasguño, casi no se nota!-Dib se rasca la cabeza bastante confundido – Yo siempre le regalo cosas y no las idolatra tanto como esas botas –

-Está fascinado con las botas porque se las regaló su "mami suegra" – dice Gaz pícaramente, haciendo que Dib la fulmine con la mirada.

En eso, escuchan que Zim regresa corriendo y chillando histérico.

- ¡Quítenme esto! ¡Quítenme esto! –

Un montón de bolitas llenas de espinas saltaban alrededor del alien golpeándolo esporádicamente, causándole terrible ardor en su piel.

-¿Erizos saltadores? – Dib no conocía a esas criaturas, y en ninguno de sus libros de paranormal los había escuchado mencionar, pero era obvio que eran esos, pues tenían espinas y saltaban, y al parecer sus espinas ardían en la piel de Zim

-Muy bien, bestias asquerosas, largo de aquí – dijo atemorizante Gaz.

Los erizos cayeron al suelo y las bolitas se extendieron, los erizos miraron con terror a Gaz y se abrazaron entre ellos, pero luego sonrieron maliciosamente y volvieron a enrollarse, atacando así a la chica.

-¡Ay, no, déjenme! Los voy a ¡Ay! Los voy a triturar y rellenar de ¡Ay! – Gaz amenazaba a las criaturas, pero entre más lo hacía, más la atacaban.

-¡Gaz, los asustas! – gritó Dib.

-¿Y que quieres que les cuente un chiste? – Gaz estaba furiosa, las espinas ardían como limón sobre una herida abierta.

-Les gusta el miedo, les gusta asustarse – Dib corrió y tomó unas piedras para comenzar a hacer malabares, pero el muchacho no era muy hábil en esto, y las tres piedras cayeron sobre su cabeza.

Zim lo vio y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse. Los erizos dejaron de saltara para reírse también. Gaz vio que los erizos se reían y dejaban de atacarla, luego la miraron y trataron de reiniciar su ataque, pero la chica decidió reírse, pero lo hizo con una risa tenebrosa, que hasta Zim y Dib temblaron, los erizos temblaron, luego volvieron a atacar. Gaz no sabía que hacer, no sabía que su risa diera tanto miedo.

-Emm… ¡Miren, algo que da mucho miedo está allá! – gritó Zim. Dib lo miró incrédulo, pero los erizos cayeron en su trampa y corrieron en dirección de donde señalaba el alien.

-buena idea, Zim – dijo Dib mientras le aplicaba el elixir a su hermana, la cual suspiraba ante cada rociada.

-Si, Zim, gracias – dijo Gaz.

-Si, malditas cosas, pero lo bueno es que… ¡Zim tiene la copa! – Zim estaba feliz, tanto que olvidó unos momentos sus maltratadas botas.

-Creo que ese no es el objeto que buscamos – dijo tímidamente Dib.

-Pero yo la vi en la mesa que conjuró mamá, Dib – dijo Gaz, no podía ser que después de lo ocurrido esa no fuera la pieza.

-Si, pero cuando la volvió a aparecer aún estaba, dijo que era algo que tenía y después ya no.- Dib miró la copa, realmente deseaba que ese fuera el objeto para poder salir de ahí. Pero el objeto indicaría el camino, así que con una gota de esperanza lo alzó para ver si hacía algo, pero no pasó nada.

-Había muchas cosas en esa mesa, no se que estoy omitiendo – dijo Gaz pensativa.

Gaz se quedó pensando unos momentos mientras acariciaba su medallón de calavera. Zim la miraba, desde que conocía a la hermana de Dib, siempre la había visto con ese extraño medallón. Nunca se lo quitaba, era tenebroso, tal vez debería usar uno como el que tenía su madre, ese medallón con la piedra azul que usaba mientras desayunaban,… el mismo medallón que, antes de partir, no traía.

-El medallón- dijo Zim

-¿Qué le pasa a mi medallón? – Gaz miró su calavera, no tenía nada.

-El tuyo no, el de la Diane-humana – dijo Zim.

Dib se quedó pensativo, Zim tenía razón, si lo pensaban la pieza que buscaban era el medallón que usó su madre en el desayuno.

Cuando iban a salir, se abrió el abrigo, y el medallón no estaba…

Dijo que era algo que tenía y luego no. Nunca dijo que era algo que estaba en la mesa. Lo que estaba en la mesa lo conjuró, pero no lo tenía. Dib miró a Zim y lo besó en los labios sorpresivamente:

-¡Zim, eres un genio! Es cierto, lo que mi madre tenía y luego no, era el medallón, no las cosas de la mesa – Dib estaba feliz, y Zim bastante sonrojado.

-Las cosas de la mesa las conjuró para confundirnos, por eso la prueba es observar y escuchar, debimos observarla y escuchar lo que dijo, vaya, todo tiene sentido.- Gaz sacaba conclusiones, no le importó ver la demostración pública de amor que se habían dado su hermano y Zim.

-Bien, pero, ¿Dónde podrá estar ese medallón? – Gaz se rasca la barbilla mientras, igual que Zim y Dib comienzan a buscar por todos lados.

De pronto escucharon un ruido como trueno, los tres chicos corrieron al lugar del estruendo, y vieron unos monstruos enormes dormidos, los truenos que escucharon eran sus potentes ronquidos. Lo que más impresionó a los muchachos es que tras ellos, sobre una saliente en la pared, estaba el medallón.

Dib se acercó lentamente, pasando entre los monstruos, hasta llegar al medallón, lo cogió y se disponía a regresar cuando el ser despertó y al verlo gruñó y lo tomó del tobillo, sus compañeros despertaron. Dib vio un par de erizos a su alcance, y cuando uno de los trols le iba a lanzar el golpe, el muchacho guardó el medallón en su bolsillo, luego tomó a los dos erizos con las manos limpias y le lanzó uno al trol que le iba a golpear y el otro al que lo sujetaba.

Los trols chillaron y lanzaron a las criaturitas lejos. Dib aprovechó la confusión, ya que el que lo sujetaba del tobillo lo soltó para quitarse el erizo, y corrió mientras los trols peleaban con los erizos que llegaron alertados por los chillidos de sus compañeros.

En cuanto llegó con ellos, Gaz y Zim corrieron junto a Dib alejándose de los trols que chillaban por los ataques de los erizos, los cuales al parecer temian a los trols, pero entre más asustados estaban, más alegremente brincaban.

Dib y los demás llegaron a un camino, los tres estaban cansados, Gaz sujetaba sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Dib levantó el medallón unos centímetros y este comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Los chicos un rayo de luz que avanzó por el camino… definitivamente Zim tenía razón, ese era el objeto que necesitaban.

Siguieron el rastro de luz, hasta que la luz del medallón se perdió, pues era sustituida por la luz del sol del atardecer… ¡Estaban fuera!

Diane los esperaba ansiosa, pero al verlos a salvo sonrió satisfecha, aunque se preocupó de que la botella que contenía el elixir de lilas estuviera vacia.

Los chicos le contaron que tuvieron problemas con los erizos, Diane los miró con ternura, pero Zim estaba algo atrás muy serio, Dib supo que eso no era normal en el alien, Zim se sentó en una roca y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

-¿Zim, cariño, estas bien? – preguntó Diane viendo a Zim que respiraba con dificultad y la cara de preocupación de su hijo.

Zim no contestó, solo se frotó los ojos y su labio comenzó a temblar.

-¿Zim, que sucede, cielo? – a Diane le partía el corazón ver a Zim así, a pesar de conocerlo de hace poco, le caía muy bien, además era el novio de su hijo.

-Es que… es que… - Zim hablaba entre sollozos, parecía que hacía esfuerzos para no llorar, pues era un soldado, su orgullo podía más que su pena, al menos de momento.

-Vamos, cariño, dime que te pasa – Diane le hablaba con ternura, estaba segura de que el alien nunca había tenido alguien que lo apapachara - ¿Te hicieron algo Gaz o Dib? –

-¡Oye! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser reprendido por el alien por su recientemente descubierta madre.

Pero Zim negó con la cabeza.

-Esa cosa… esa cosa en la cueva que hablaba al revés – dijo entre sollozos Zim, levantó la mirada y Diane notó que sus pupilas tenían lágrimas.

-¿El duende de espejo? ¿Te lastimó? – Diane miró a Zim buscando una herida o algo, pero Zim levantó su pie y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Dañó la bota nueva de Zim! – entonces Zim no pudo evitar llorar de forma desconsolada, mientras mostraba a Diane su bota con el minúsculo rasguño - ¡La bota nueva que la Diane humana le obsequió! –

Dib y Gaz no pudieron evitar reirse a carcajadas, mientras Diane les hacia señas para que pararan.

-¡Basta, chicos, no es gracioso! – dijo sonriendo, pero la verdad ella también quería reirse, pero el irken le inspiraba ternura y le conmovía su interés por su regalo.

-¡Zim cuida sus cosas! ¡A Zim no le gusta que sus cosas se dañen! – luego se frotó los ojos – A Zim le gustan sus botas porque la Diane humana se las dio, la Diane humana es la humana más amable con Zim.-

-Oye, ¿Y yo que? – dijo Dib algo molesto.

-Contigo es diferente – dijo Zim mirando a otro lado.

-Ya, ya, veamos, Zim, - Diane miró la bota de Zim, pasó su mano sobre la marquita del rasguño y este desapareció – listo, como nuevas-

Zim casi bailaba de la felicidad al ver sus botas restauradas.

Ahora vamos a cenar, Komor ya descubrió donde estamos, de momento estamos protegidos por un campo magnético que le impedirá entrar, pero no se por cuanto tiempo, así que tenemos que acelerar el entrenamiento, esta noche entrenaremos con Joseph, y su entrenamiento es duro.

Los chicos asintieron, estaban hambrientos y cansados, pero sabían que no habían ido de vacaciones y que se tendrían que esforzar. Así que acompañaron a Diane de vuelta al campamento…

Continuará…


	8. El entrenamiento con Joseph

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero al fin escribo el capi 8. Por cierto, gracias a Silverfox por el consejo... si, lo reconozco, soy ladrona no solo de personajes, tambien de armas.**

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

-Bien, muchachos, esta es la tercera parte de su entrenamiento- dijo Diane cuando llegaron al refugio en la montaña, Joseph estaba despierto, pues el sol al fin se había ocultado. – ahora, entrenarán con Joseph, yo voy a estar adentro-

-Pero no puede ayudarles, así que ni se molesten en ir llorando con su mami si el entrenamiento es muy duro – dijo Joseph mostrándose algo estricto. Dib y Zim lo miraron enfadados, pero Gaz lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo. Después de todo, ese largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta y esos hermosos ojos azul profundo, despertaban en la adolescente sensaciones que pensó jamás tendría.

Diane entró a la cueva y los chicos se quedaron con Joseph, que se quitó su saco y se puso un collar con un dije de oro.

-bien, lo que tienen que hacer es simple, tienen que quitarme el dije, pueden intentarlo los tres juntos, vamos, no importa – dijo el relativamente joven vampiro.

-¿Solo eso? – Zim se adelantó con mucha seguridad, después de todo, era un soldado irken entrenado, y el desafío de Joseph no representaba mayor problema para él. –Zim tomará el dije del Joseph y Zim será el vencedor.-

Zim corrió hasta donde estaba parado Joseph, pero en cuanto iba a llegar, con un ágil movimiento, el joven se quitó del alcance del alien, provocando que Zim cayera al suelo.

-vamos, irken, ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – preguntó con burla Joseph, haciendo enfurecer al alien, quien sacó sus patas de araña y atacó de nuevo a Joseph, pero nuevamente el joven lo esquivó.

-Vamos, los demás, inténtenlo también- dijo sonriendo a Gaz y a Dib que se habían quedado algo atrás.

-¿Crees que sea justo? – preguntó Dib con un dilema moral, pues serían tres contra uno, pero Joseph sonrió indiferente.

-¿Justo para quien? – comentó tranquilo. Dib se sintió herido y decidió atacarlo junto con Zim, pero ese joven era demasiado hábil, y muy rápido.

-Ese humano o lo que sea no se esta quieto – dijo Zim cayendo por enésima vez al suelo.

-Vamos, Zim, no puede ser tan difícil.- dijo ahora Dib sobándose el codo.

-Gazlene, no te quedes allá, inténtalo – dijo Joseph notando que Gaz solo lo miraba parada donde estaba.

-Eh, bueno, -dijo Gaz, y se lanzó al ataque junto con su hermano y Zim.

Gaz era una chica ruda, incluso Torque, el chico más fuerte de la escuela, había sucumbido en más de una ocasión ante las palizas de la joven, a pesar de ser menor que él. Y también era muy ágil de manos y vista, cualidades adquiridas por años de jugar video juegos, pero esto era la vida real y curiosamente estaba teniendo problemas igual que Zim y Dib. En ese momento, los tres chicos atacaban ferozmente a Joseph, sin siquiera estar cerca. Y cuando parecía que comenzaban a adquirir la habilidad necesaria para quitarle a Joseph el dije, el joven sacó un largo bastón de madera y comenzó a golpearlos con él y a rodarlo a ras de suelo para que se cayeran.

-Ey, eso es trampa ¡Tramposo! – gritó Zim al caer.

-Ninguna trampa, yo no dije que no iba a defenderme, ahora ponte de pie e inténtalo de nuevo, vamos, muchacho verde, ¡Muéstrame de qué estás hecho! –

Eso era suficiente para Zim, se levantó y atacó a Joseph, y esta vez casi lo atrapa, pero el vampiro lo volvió a esquivar ágilmente, para quedar detrás de Zim, y al hacerlo le golpeó con el bastón en el trasero. Zim se quejó y fulminó a Joseph con la mirada.

Al cabo de unas horas, los tres chicos estaban agotados y adoloridos, pero Joseph estaba tan fresco como cuando empezó.

-Vamos, chicos, ¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer? – dijo Joseph tranquilo, entonces Gaz, sorpresivamente se acercó al joven, quedando atrás de él, sujetándolo por los hombros, y entonces Joseph volteó a verla y le lanzó una sonrisa angelical, Gaz lo miró y se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Joseph aprovechó para soltarse del abrazo de Gaz y tirarla al suelo con su bastón.

-¡Oye! – protestó la chica. Esa definitivamente había sido una mala jugada.

-No te distraigas, Gazlene, no pierdas de vista tu objetivo.- dijo Joseph sonriente, pero Gaz se había molestado en serio, y se lanzó nuevamente contra Joseph, pero el joven la volvió a esquivar, haciéndola caer de frente, pero Gaz se levantó de nuevo y siguió así por casi una hora, mientras Zim y Dib se quedaron sentados observando, pues ya estaban cansados. Pero Joseph lo notó después de un rato y los golpeó con su bastón en la cabeza a cada uno.

-¡Eh, ustedes, no están para hacer de público, vamos!-

Zim y Dib se quejaron adoloridos y no tuvieron más remedio que retomar la batalla.

Era muy noche cuando Joseph se detuvo, los chicos tenían moretones por todo el cuerpo y estaban sumamente cansados.

-Bien, es todo por hoy, mañana lo intentarán de nuevo, - comenzó a decir tranquilamente, pero en ese momento, Zim lo volvió a atacar, pero Joseph esta vez ni se esforzó demasiado en esquivarlo, solo se hizo a un lado, y el alien se cayó al suelo. –por ahora coman algo y descansen.-

Los tres llegaron con Diane, tenía algo de comer y las camas listas.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Joseph? – preguntó la mujer, aunque su pregunta no era necesaria, los rostros de los muchachos lo decían todo.

No contestaron, solo se sentaron a comer con Diane algo adoloridos y frustrados por no haber podido cumplir su meta.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, los tres chicos regresaron a entrenar con Joseph, se quedaron en una cueva, donde no daba la luz del sol, pero resultaba difícil, pues había más puntos de apoyo para el muchacho cuando saltaba para quitarse del alcance de los muchachos.

Joseph giraba con maestría su bastón, esquivando a los muchachos, que se habían vuelto más ágiles, pero entre más agilidad adquirían, el vampiro también se volvía más inalcanzable. La única que lo pudo detener en más de una ocasión fue Gaz, pero el muchacho usaba un truco sucio, sabiendo que la chica sentía algo por él, cada vez que lo atrapaba le sonreía o la miraba con expresión tierna, haciendo que la chica disminuyera su fuerza, aprovechando Joseph para escapar.

-Oye, Dib, te advierto una cosa – dijo Zim mirando molesto a Dib – si lo llegas a atrapar, y él te hace "ojitos" y lo sueltas, te juro que sufrirás la ira de Zim-

Dib no supo si Zim hablaba en serio, pero no quería averiguarlo.

-Tranquilo, no es mi tipo – dijo Dib sonriendo, mientras se frotaba el codo.

Ese Zim, siempre tan aprensivo con sus cosas, entonces tuvo una idea:

Por enésima vez, Gaz sujetó a Joseph, ahora por los tobillos, Gaz estaba decidida a no dejarse engañar, pero le resultaba difícil, pero en cuanto Gaz sostuvo a Joseph, Dib se acercó a Zim.

-Oye, Zim, ¿Ya viste que Joseph hizo que rasparas tus botas? Creo que esa marca no la va a poder quitar mi mamá tan fácil.- si Joseph estaba usando trucos sucios, él también podía.

-¿Qué, las botas de Zim? ¡Otra vez! –

Zim ni siquiera miró sus botas, Joseph le sonreía a Gaz sutilmente, y cuando Gaz aflojó su agarre, ante de que Joseph escapara, Zim le cayó encima, solo que no sujetaba el dije, así que Dib aprovechó que Joseph trataba de quitarse a Zim de encima, para quitarle el dije, cuando Joseph se incorporó lanzando a Zim a un lado, Dib se paró frente a él y le mostró su dije alegremente. Joseph se dio cuenta de que Dib había vencido.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora! – dijo con enfado.

Los chicos omitieron el comentario ofendido de Joseph y solo se limitaron a festejar su victoria.

Sin embargo, Joseph los miraba con malicia, cosa que ellos notaron.

-Ahora, ¿qué hacemos, Joseph? – preguntó ingenuamente Gaz.

-Ahora deben evitar que yo se los quite – dijo antes de que reaccionaran y se lanzó sobre Dib, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue lanzarle el dije a Zim, Joseph se lanzó sobre Zim y este forcejeó para luego lanzarlo de nuevo a Dib.

-¡Tíramelo a mi, Dib! –dijo Gaz cuando Joseph se lanzó y acorraló a su hermano.

-¡Ni loco! ¿Para que te sonría y se lo des voluntariamente? – dijo Dib, haciendo que Gaz se pusiera roja de vergüenza e ira.

Afortunadamente habían tomado cierta habilidad, y a Zim se le ocurrió una idea mientras Joseph forcejeaba con Dib. Se acercó a Gaz y le susurró algo al oído, Gaz asintió, entonces Zim se acercó a Dib, quien le lanzó el dije, Zim lo atrapó con una mano, la cual puso en su espalda, pero una vez en su espalda, la cambió de mano sin que Joseph lo viera, pero continuó apretando la mano vacía, mientras que con la otra ponía el dije atrás de una roca, y luego corrió como si todavía lo tuviera, Gaz se acercó discretamente y tomó el dije, luego se acercó a Dib.

-Cuando Zim se acerque, finge que te dio el dije – dijo en un susurro mostrando el dije en sus manos. A Dib le pareció un excelente plan.

Zim se acercó corriendo con Joseph tras él, fingió que ponía algo en las manos de Dib, y Dib continuó corriendo, con su dije imaginario.

Así estuvieron un par de minutos, pero Joseph reparó en que Gaz no participaba, y a pesar del comentario de su hermano, le extrañó mucho esa actitud, así que se acercó un poco, y la chica parecía nerviosa, pero cuando se lanzó sobre ella, Gaz concibió una brillante idea, no estaba segura de que funcionara, pero igual lo hizo.

Tomó el dije, Joseph lo vio, pero Gaz lo metió entre su corpiño y su piel, quedando atrapado entre sus senos, que a pesar de ser de adolescente, eran de un tamaño considerable. Si Joseph quería el dije, debía meter su mano ahí, pero cuando Joseph iba a hacerlo, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, entonces miró a Gaz y se sonrojó.

Gaz pensó que de todos modos ganaría y sonrió de manera pícara.

Joseph no pudo más, intentó hacerlo, pero a pesar de todo, era demasiado para él, en otras ocasiones otras descendientes de Philip habían estado enamoradas de él, pero ninguna había tenido la osadía de Gaz.

-Okay, okay, -dijo bastante ruborizado – ustedes ganan.-

Dib miró enfadado a Gaz, no le parecía correcto lo que había hecho su hermanita, pero al menos habían terminado con el entrenamiento.

Regresaron a la cueva donde estaba Diane, Joseph venía al final cubierto con su capa.

-¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó alegremente.

-Pregúntale a tu hija – dijo con algo de molestia Joseph. Diane miró a Gaz, que se puso roja, pero luego sonrió, mientras se sacaba el dije de su pecho.

-Pensé que todo se valía – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, Diane negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Luego hablamos de eso, Gaz – dijo Diane, pero no estaba molesta ni en lo más mínimo, más bien estaba sorprendida del ingenio de su hija. – a partir de mañana empezaremos a usar armas y nuestra magia interna –

Los chicos se emocionaron al escucharla, y más cuando Diane conjuró una mesa con tres artefacto: El mango de una espada, incrustada con cristales (pero sin cuchilla), una beretta de plata, y un bate de béisbol.

-Cierren sus ojos, relájense y extiendan sus manos – dijo Diane mirando a los jóvenes, que la obedecieron de inmediato emocionados – las armas los buscarán a ustedes, de acuerdo a sus habilidades.-

Las tres piezas flotaron y cayeron en las manos de cada uno: el mango de la espada quedó en las manos de Dib, la beretta en las de Zim y a Gaz le tocó…

-¿¡El bate! – Protestó la chica -¡¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto, jugar con los duendes? –

-Por lo menos los puedes golpear, yo con este mango sin espada no puedo hacer nada – dijo Dib algo incrédulo.

-No subestimen el poder de sus armas, son objetos poderosos que…- comenzó a decir Diane algo molesta de que sus hijos no estuvieran conformes con las armas, cuando notaron lo que hacía Zim.

-Esta pistola es extraña, Zim siempre usa armas láser, no se que pueda hacer este aparato – al decirlo, puso la pistola con el cañón frente a su cabeza, mirando por dentro, mientras sus dedos apretaron el gatillo y la beretta hizo un ruido de disparo.

-¡ZIM! – Gritaron Dib y Gaz al mismo tiempo, creyendo que el alien se había volado los sesos, pero Diane y Joseph solo lo miraron tranquilos, y es que Zim no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Creo que está descargada – dijo el alien dándose aires de experto.

-¡Pues tienes suerte, si no estuviera descargada, te habrías volado la cabeza!- Lo regañó Dib, recuperándose del susto.

-Esa beretta está cargada perfectamente, de hecho las municiones nunca se le terminan, pero solo sirven para seres paranormales como duendes, trols, demonios, -luego Joseph dudó un segundo, pero luego vio que Zim le apuntaba descuidadamente – y vampiros, así que ten cuidado con eso.- dijo mientras lo obligaba a bajar el arma.

-Sus armas son especiales, fueron fabricadas por los monjes de la montaña especialmente para este día, cuando Komor viniera por los centésimos descendientes de Vandick, y son muy poderosas, si saben usarlas, así que no las subestimen. Mañana empezaremos a entrenar con las armas y con nuestra magia interior, antes de que Komor termine destruyendo al mundo entero buscándolos.-

Dib se preguntó que estaría pasando en la ciudad, con su padre y todas las demás personas, pero Diane lo intuyó y se acercó para acariciarle la espalda.

-Tranquilo, hijo, Komor está ocupado buscándolos, y los demonios no pueden hacer más daño del que hacen a diario mientras no los ven, la diferencia es que ahora todos pueden verlos, y tal vez así desistan un poco de sus maldades, lo bueno de esto, es que a partir de ahora, este mundo y el mundo paranormal se mezclarán, y lo que antes veían unos cuantos, lo verá todo el mundo, y nadie volverá a decirte que perdiste la razón, ni a ti ni a ustedes, Zim y Gaz; venceremos a Komor y salvaremos a la humanidad.-

Diane abrazó a los tres chicos, que parecían nerviosos, pero decididos a enfrentar lo que se presentara.

Continuará…

* * *

**gracias a todos por los reviews, que bueno que les está gustando el fic... eso me inspira para continuarlo. por cierto, la beretta de ZIM La tomë prestada de un fic de silverfox; ASK DNA; espero no le moleste; pero ya le robë a los personajes; que verguenza; (iukarey se vuelve a poner su bolsa de papel en la cabeza; le gusta mucho porque huele a galletas)**


	9. El secreto de Joseph

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero al fin escribo este capitulo. Ya se que me demoré demasiado, pero prometo subir el siguente pronto. Solo quiero comentar que este capi me gustó mucho. Por cierto, gracias a Silverfox por el consejo... **

**Sin mas aclaro que Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Diane y Joseph miraban a los chicos con sus armas. Parecían algo decepcionados de las mismas. La más preocupada era Gaz, que miraba su bate encantado con algo de preocupación. Diane se acercó a ella para confortarla, mientras Dib y Zim examinaban las armas del otro como queriendo comprobar cual era mejor.

Joseph se quedó cerca de Diane. Era una mañana muy nublada, y el joven vampiro podía estar afuera, cubierto con su gruesa capa negra.

De repente, a lo lejos, vio unos pequeños seres de unos cincuenta centímetros con piel pardusca y ojos grandes que venían acercándose, cuando los seres notaron que eran vistos, se escondieron tras unas rocas.

-Trasgos… - dijo Diane mirando con enfado a las pequeñas criaturas.

-Esas criaturas hacen maldades en las comunidades, ¿No? Asustan ganado, dañan cosechas, - comenzó a decir Dib, ganándose una mirada de enfado se su hermana, Gaz pensó que Dib no perdía oportunidad para lucirse con su mamá, y como era el fanático de todo lo paranormal, sabía mucho más del tema que ella.

-Gazlene, - la voz de Diane sacó a Gaz de sus pensamientos – Gaz, golpea el suelo con tu bate en dirección a los trasgos, concéntrate, respira profundo y relájate, deja que tu energía invada tu arma, ya que tu energía es lo que la activa.-

Gaz escuchó con atención a su madre, respiró profundo mientras no dejaba de concentrarse en las criaturas y al mismo tiempo intentaba relajarse. Entonces Dib y Zim notaron como el Bate de Gaz se iluminaba, y cuando Gaz lanzó un golpe con fuerza en el suelo, un rayo de energía zigzagueó como un relámpago hasta llegar a donde estaban los duendecillos, que salieron volando para luego caer al suelo y escapar despavoridos.

-Nada mal, "Novata" – dijo su madre cerrándole un ojo, Gaz sonrió complacida. – ahora, Dib, tú y yo practicaremos con las espadas, Gaz y Zim practicarán con Joseph.

Entraron a una cueva para estar a resguardo de la luz de día, a pesar de ser un día nublado, pues Joseph debía entrenarlos, y lo haría mejor quitándose la capa, y para ello debía estar en un lugar oscuro. El joven vampiro miró a Gaz y a Zim, luego lanzó una mirada a Diane como diciendo "¿porqué yo con estos?", pero Diane lo ignoró y se posó frente a Dib. Dib parecía nervioso, y a la vez muy ansioso de probar su espada, y si su madre iba a ser su maestra, estaba más que encantado, porque la había visto pelear con ella y sabía que era muy hábil.

Gaz se acercó a Joseph tímidamente, y el muchacho solo la miró molesto. En cuanto a Zim, el joven vampiro tenía sus dudas con respecto al arma que le había tocado, pero igual debía enseñarle a usarla.

Mientras, Dib contemplaba los movimientos de su madre, la cual con un ágil movimiento pasó su dedo índice izquierdo por la palma de la mano derecha, acto seguido la palma brilló y con la mano izquierda comenzó a sacar el mango de un sable magnífico, el mismo que había usado en la pelea con Komor. Dib estaba impresionado, y Diane lo notó.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo puedes guardar tu sable dentro de tu mano? – preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-Es fácil, sus armas son manipuladas por la energía que emana de su cuerpo, ustedes deben volverse uno solo con su arma, y así esta queda en su interior y está lista para cuando la necesiten, luego te mostraré eso, ahora, quiero que te concentres y hagas aparecer la hoja de tu espada, Dib; tienes que concentrarte, relajarte y desear con todas tus fuerzas que aparezca tu espada.-

Dib pensó que las indicaciones de su madre sonaban mucho más fáciles de lo que realmente eran. Al cabo de varios minutos estaba algo decepcionado, pues por más que lo intentaba, no lograba sacar la hoja de su espada...

-Tranquilo, no te desesperes…- le dijo Diane tratando de calmarlo, la cara de frustración de Dib era evidente. El chico realmente tenía problemas con lograr sacar la hoja de su espada.

-No puedo, te juro que lo intento, y lo deseo, pero no puedo – Dib tenía deseos de lanzar lejos ese mango inútil, y por un segundo temió que alguien le dijera que había habido un error, y que él no estaba hecho para pelear contra demonios.

-Te estás preocupando demasiado por el hecho de que no sale – dijo Diane con voz suave – lo que debes hacer es relajarte, respira…-

Diane se colocó detrás de Dib y puso su mano sobre el vientre de su hijo, para tratar de controlar su respiración.

-Sigue así, tranquilo – Diane estaba hablando cerca del oído de Dib, y el muchacho pensó que tal vez su madre le había lanzado algún hechizo, pero estaba sintiéndose más tranquilo, poco a poco sintió que estaba más relajado, - eso es, permanece así. Ahora imagina que llega Komor, pero tu continúa relajado, solo concéntrate… llega Komor y tratará de atacar a tu padre… a tu hermana… tranquilo… sigue relajado, solo concéntrate en que necesitas la espada… Komor atacará a tu familia… a Zim… -

Dib escuchaba las palabras de Diane tratando de seguir calmado, pero sentía la furia que crecía en su interior. Poco a poco sintió el mango de su espada cada vez más caliente, y que comenzaba a vibrar con fuerza…Abrió los ojos y vio una luz cegadora que formaba la cuchilla de una gran espada, parecía ser de fuego puro, pero solidificado.

-Wow, ¡Increíble! – suspiró Gaz, que miraba algo celosa su bate, a pesar de ver los poderes que poseía, no se comparaba con la espada de su hermano.

-Si, la Espada de Luz es grandiosa, esperemos que tu hermano sepa manejarla, ya que será un instrumento muy útil…- Joseph no pudo continuar, pues una bala cargada de energía de Zim le pasó por un lado.

-Ups, lo siento, se me disparó – dijo el alien restando importancia.

-¡Ya te dije que tengas cuidado al apuntar con eso! ¡Grandísimo i…!- gritó Joseph.

-¡Joseph! – lo reprendió Diane.

-I…rken – masculló entre dientes, ni siquiera lo podía reprender sin que Diane se molestara.

Diane suspiró mientras hacía su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos.

-Creo que mejor voy para allá, o Joseph te va a dejar sin novio, hijo – Diane le guiñó un ojo a Dib, pero el chico se sonrojó un poco y agachó la mirada – sigue practicando los movimientos, y sigue concentrándote, la hoja de la espada la dominas tú, recuérdalo.-

Diane se acercó a Joseph que refunfuñaba mirando a Zim, aunque el alien lo ignoraba por completo.

Dib continuó practicando con su espada, haciendo movimientos, mientras la energía de la hoja aumentaba y disminuía según el ánimo de Dib. Luego Dib miró como Gaz también progresaba con su arma. Su hermana lanzaba ondas de energía al blandir el bate en el aire, haciendo estremecerse a los árboles cercanos. El único que parecía tener algunos problemitas era: Zim, aunque no precisamente con el poder de su nueva arma.

-Eso es, Zim. Tú guías la trayectoria de la bala con tu energía… tu controlas su velocidad, fuerza y dirección. Una sola bala puede atacar más de un oponente… solo debes concentrarte.-

-¡Esto es increíble, Diane-humana! El imperio moriría por tener un arma como esta- decía Zim emocionado, pero al hacerlo, extendió sus manos, y sin querer cambió la trayectoria de la bala, la cual se fue directo a donde estaba Joseph, quien la vio justo a tiempo para agacharse, la bala siguió su camino y atravesó el cuerpo de Gaz sin hacerle daño.

-¡Cualquiera moriría si tu tienes esa maldita beretta en tus manos! – dijo Joseph mientras se acercaba amenazante a Zim. El alien ni siquiera lo notó, pero Diane se acercó a tranquilizar a Joseph.

-Ya, ya, Joseph, no pasó nada – decía cariñosamente, mientras el joven vampiro respiraba con dificultad.

-Ese alien, es un…- comenzó a decir, pero Diane no lo dejó.

-Ven, vamos al campamento para que tomes un poco de té y te relajes, mi querido Joseph, ¡Estás muy estresado! – Luego, se dirigió a los chicos – ustedes sigan practicando, nosotros volvemos enseguida, traten de no meterse en problemas.-

Dib asintió, igual que Gaz, Zim ni les prestó atención de tan concentrado que estaba en su arma.

Mientras se alejaban, Gaz se quedó mirando a su madre y a Joseph, parecía que eran muy buenos amigos. Un curioso sentimiento comenzó a invadirla, pero no estaba segura de qué era.

-Oye, Dib – dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano – Mamá y Joseph se llevan muy bien, ¿No lo crees? – comenzó a decir Gaz rascándose la cabeza. Dib la miró y luego miró a su madre y a Joseph alejarse.

-Tienes razón, pero son amigos desde hace muchos años, desde antes de que tú y yo naciéramos.-

-Si, eso creo, ¿Sabes? Es difícil imaginar que fueron amigos de la misma edad alguna vez, porque ahora, mi mamá parece la mamá de Joseph, solo parece un año mayor que tú –Gaz tenía razón, a pesar de tener cientos de años, Joseph tenía la apariencia de un joven de dieciséis.

-Si, no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia, pues parece que mamá ha pasado más tiempo con él que con nosotros,- dijo Dib con algo de amargura.

-Si, incluso cuando estuvo encerrada con Komor, podía mantener comunicación con él, ella nos lo dijo, aunque no tan a menudo como deseaba, pero Joseph le informaba acerca de cómo estábamos nosotros. Me imagino que por eso ella lo aprecia tanto.-

-Si, alguien como Joseph es especial, a pesar de ser vampiro, pero si algo hemos visto, es que no importa lo que sean las personas. ¡Ya ves! Zim es un alien, y yo un investigador paranormal, en un principio éramos enemigos y ahora, bueno, tú sabes – dijo Dib algo avergonzado.

-Si, tal vez sea un vampiro, pero es alguien muy bueno, y está de nuestro lado…- Gaz de pronto cambió abruptamente de tema – Oye, Dib, ¿Has pensado qué va a suceder cuando todo esto termine?-

-¿Te refieres a cuando venzamos a Komor? – Dijo Dib mirando a su hermana.- Me imagino que las personas empezarán a creer un poco más en los acontecimientos paranormales, incluso mamá dijo que el mundo paranormal sufriría un cambio permanente, -

-No, tonto, me refiero a… digo, mamá está libre de su prisión, ¿Crees, que vuelva a la casa? –Gaz parecía preocupada, y Dib se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en ese tema.

-No lo sé, con el carácter de papá, no estoy seguro. Aunque igual papá nunca está en casa, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a mamá donde… este… va a vivir- Dib parecía confundido y nervioso.

-Tal vez se vuelvan como una pareja normal de divorciados, mamá viva en su casa y papá en la suya, y nosotros, bueno, tal vez uno deba quedarse con papá y el otro vivir con mamá, digo, para que papá no se sienta muy triste si los dos nos vamos con mamá- Gaz parecía nerviosa, Dib la miró algo enfadado.

-Está bien, tú te quedas con papá, yo me iré a vivir con mamá – dijo Dib dando por terminado el asunto.

-¡Oye, no! ¡Tú quédate con papá! Los dos son hombres. Yo me iría con mamá – dijo Gaz furiosa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres "La nenita de papá"! – Dijo Dib con veneno, haciendo énfasis en La nenita de papá – Yo me iré a vivir con mamá, nosotros tenemos más en común, a los dos nos interesa lo paranormal, los dos tenemos la marca familiar… –

-¡No es justo, Dib! ¡Aunque no sea una obsesionada como tú, a mi también me gusta lo paranormal y…! -

-¿Desde cuando, Gaz? Porque no recuerdo que me hayas apoyado alguna vez con mis investigaciones, más bien siempre te estuviste burlando de mí.- dijo Dib.

-Eso lo decidirá mamá, yo no tengo porqué estar…- Gaz dio media vuelta y nuevamente una bala le atravesó ahora la cabeza.

-Ups, lo siento, Gaz-larva, pero esta cosa es difícil de manejar.- Zim estaba en su mundo con su nueva arma. No había notado la conversación de los hermanos.

Mientras tanto…

En el campamento, Diane le pasaba una taza de te humeante a Joseph, el cual aún parecía bastante molesto.

-Tu "yerno" va a terminar matándome – dijo con veneno Joseph, mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-No seas exagerado, tan solo está aprendiendo a usar su arma. No lo hace con mala intención, es como un niño, no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto va a adquirir la habilidad necesaria. –

Diane le hablaba maternalmente, sin dejar de sonreírle. Joseph amaba la sonrisa de Diane. Esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos.

El joven vampiro recordaba cada momento vivido con Diane Phelps, el día que la conoció ella apenas tenía doce años, casi la edad de Gaz, de hecho se parecían muchísimo, solo que Diane siempre usó el cabello largo, y tenía los ojos color miel como Dib. La niña lo miró con interés, a diferencia de sus primos, ella no le tuvo miedo a pesar de ser vampiro, y se convirtió en su amiga incondicional.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos durante los extenuantes entrenamientos. Diane era muy hábil, demostró siempre tener gran aptitud para la pelea. Fue la única de sus primos que logró terminar su entrenamiento. Los otros cobardes se retiraron y decidieron mejor no tener hijos antes que terminar su capacitación. Diane era diferente. Era valiente, audaz, inteligente.

Joseph recordaba cada momento que había vivido con Diane. El día que se graduó de la secundaria, cuando le confesó estar enamorada del "tarado" de Membrana, cuando le dijo que se iba a casar con él, cuando ella le reclamó por no ir a la boda y él le dijo que tuvo que ir a perseguir a unos licántropos que atormentaban a una comunidad rural.

También recordó cuando Diane le confesó llorando estar embarazada de su primer hijo, y le dijo que tenía miedo de que a ese niño le pasara algo malo, que Komor lo atrapara y cobrara su deuda.

Recordó como le prometió que protegería a sus niños con su vida si era necesario, que no tuviera miedo, que para eso se habían preparado por tanto tiempo. También recordó como pasó lo mismo con su segundo hijo (o más bien hija) y cuando Diane se enfrentó a Komor.

La pelea fue muy difícil, Diane no se podía concentrar, los niños estaban solos, el idiota de su marido estaba en su laboratorio, completamente ajeno al peligro que corría su familia. Komor venía acompañado de todo su séquito de demonios, y Joseph no podía ayudarle como quisiera en la batalla, pues cuidaba de los niños para que ningún demonio llegara a donde estaban ellos, aunque él quería ir a pelear con ella, pero si algo les pasaba a sus hijos, nunca se lo habría perdonado.

Cuando supo que Diane decidió sacrificarse, encerrándose junto con Komor en una dimensión paranormal, se quiso morir, pero comprendía que ella amaba a sus hijos, los hijos de Membrana.

Prometió cuidar de ellos en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aunque el idiota científico no le permitiera estar cerca de ellos. Aún así era fácil, pues nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaban solos los dos niños y él lo odiaba por eso, por descuidar así a los dos grandes tesoros de Diane. Él procuraba cuidarlos, pero de día se le dificultaba, por el sol quemante.

Y conforme fueron creciendo, se dedicaba a cuidarlos sin que ellos lo notaran, pues temía que si ellos le decían algo a su padre, ese mal nacido los alejaría.

Muchas veces deseó morderlo, hacerle daño. Aunque fuera patearlo en la entrepierna. Darle una paliza. Pero nunca lo hizo. No, no podía hacerlo por una sola razón: Diane lo amaba.

-"Tierra llamando a Joseph" – dijo Diane de forma cantarina, mientras el jovencito tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Eh,… que… ¿qué sucede, Diane? –dijo Joseph sorprendiéndose, derramando un poco de té.

-¡Jaja! ¡Mi querido Joseph! ¡Andas en la luna! – dijo Diane riendo un poco - ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Acaso pensabas en Gazlene? – Diane lo miró pícaramente, pero Joseph se puso rojo y esquivó su mirada. –

-No, yo… no pensaba nada –

-Si, lo olvidé, eres un soltero incorregible, a pesar de tantas chicas lindas que han estado enamoradas de ti. Eres un rompecorazones, - Diane negó con la cabeza, como si lo estuviera regañando, pero muy cariñosamente.- tal vez algún día tú te enamores de una linda chica y ella no te va a hacer caso, y verás lo que se siente –

Joseph sintió un doloroso nudo en su garganta.

-Creo que iré a descansar, no me siento muy bien – dijo caminando en dirección a un rincón de la cueva, pero Diane lo alcanzó y le acarició la mejilla con ternura, mirando los ojos azules del muchacho.

-Te ves pálido, más que de costumbre –dijo con burla Diane, Joseph bajó la mirada un poco cuando sintió los labios de Diane en su frente, lo que hizo que se pusiera completamente rojo.-

Diane ignoró el sonrojo de Joseph y se quedó pensativa unos segundos, para luego agregar.

-Humm… parece que no tienes fiebre, tal vez… algo te cayó mal, ¿Te duele algo? –

Diane parecía realmente preocupada, Joseph negó con fuerza.

-Estoy cansado, Diane, creo que el entrenamiento de ayer me dejó sin energía, y para colmo el loco alien está decidido a convertirme en coladera, creo que voy a descansar un poco, si no te molesta –

-De acuerdo, Joseph, si necesitas algo, solo házmelo saber, ¿Quieres? – Dijo Diane, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho con mucho cariño mirándolo a los ojos.- Ahora voy a regresar con los muchachos pero estaré al pendiente, si me necesitas, solo llámame.-

Joseph asintió mientras Diane salía de la cueva. Cuando se alejó, Joseph acarició su mejilla, como tratando de hacer que la caricia durara más tiempo, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Al mismo tiempo, recordó las palabras de Diane:

"Tal vez algún día te enamores de una linda chica y ella no te va a hacer caso"…

-"Algún día" – pensó Joseph con amargura – Si supieras, Diane, que ese día fue el día que te conocí…-

Joseph miró alejarse a la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón. Nunca le confesó lo que sentía por ella. Le mintió el día diciendo que no fue a su boda por cazar licántropos, cuando la verdad, no hubiera resistido verla en brazos de Membrana. Ahora era demasiado tarde para decirle algo, ella era una mujer, y él aparentemente tenía edad para ser su hijo, ella lo miraba como una madre, y él supo que debía seguir callando sus sentimientos por el resto de su vida, que en su condición era demasiado tiempo…

Continuará…


	10. El ultimo dia de entrenamiento

**PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO AL FIN PUEDO SUBIR UN CAPI NUEVO...**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE... CABE ACLARAR QUE INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC..**

* * *

Joseph se había quedado dormido unos segundos. Empezaba a oscurecer, a pesar de no depender de la sangre todo el tiempo, era cierto que de vez en cuando era imprescindible en su condición, y comenzaba a sentirse algo débil. Así que decidió que le diría a Diane que saldría a buscar "algo" de comer cuando regresaran, aunque esa parte de su vampirismo era la que más odiaba…

Salió del campamento en la cueva, luego de caminar un poco pudo ver a Diane y a los tres chicos con sus armas. Avanzó un poco hasta que sintió un zumbido cerca, por su instinto se agachó a tiempo, pero pudo ver la bala plateada de la beretta de Zim detenerse a unos centímetros de su pecho, y a Zim que sonreía satisfecho.

-¡Ja! ¿Viste eso, Joseph chupa-sangre? El gran Zim ha logrado dominar su arma, ¿Acaso no es fabuloso? –

Zim sonreía muy satisfecho de su proeza, Joseph se limitó a torcer una sonrisa.

-Oye, dime una cosa, ¿En tu planeta todos son como tú? ¿O también hay gente cuerda? –

Zim no entendió la indirecta de Joseph, solo se quedó pensativo mientras el joven avanzaba lentamente hacia Diane, que parecía alegre de verlo. Aunque la más feliz de verlo parecía Gazlene, esa chica se sonrojaba y comenzaba a reir como tonta cuando estaba cerca. Esa parte de ella la hacía ver adorable, le encantaba ver a Gaz de esa forma tan tierna, tan inocente, tan linda, tan…

Joseph sacudió la cabeza, estaba confundido, no podía comenzar a sentir algo por Gaz, ella era la hija de Diane, él conoció al padre de Diane, y a su abuelo, y a su bisabuelo, y tatarabuelo y….

Bueno, muchos ancestros…

Todo ese día estuvieron practicando mucho, fue un entrenamiento extenuante, pero los chicos estaban satisfechos. Aunque al final del día parecían bastante cansados, pero era primordial que lograran estar preparados, y los tres muchachos entrenaban con mucho entusiasmo. ¡Hasta Zim lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para manipular las balas disparadas por su beretta!

Joseph conjuraba varias rocas, haciendolas salir disparadas con fuerza hacia Dib, mientras el joven las volvía polvo usando su espada. Cada vez Joseph las lanzaba con más fuerza y velocidad, y Dib lograba destruirlas.

Por su parte, Gaz lograba crear fuertes ondas sísmicas usando su bate, y así poder atacar enemigos a distancia. Y también era muy poderosa su arma con enemigos frente a frente… definitivamente esa chica tenía talento.

Por otro lado, Zim podía mover la trayectoria de sus balas usando su energía, haciéndolas girar hasta 180º en un segundo y detenerlas en el aire.

Diane parecía satisfecha.

-¡¿qué esperabas! Después de todo, son tus hijos… y un agregado… - dijo Joseph viendo como Diane parecía sorprendida de los avances de los muchachos.

-¡ay, Joseph! – dijo divertida Diane.

Esa sería su última noche en la montaña Kunai, cada momento que pasaba parecía que Diane estaba más nerviosa. Pero intentó disimularlo.

Diane volvió a aparecer las comidas favoritas de cada quien. Durante la cena, no dejaba de ver a los chicos con cariño.

-Gazlene, linda, tu cabello es muy bonito, me gusta el corte que tienes…- le decía a Gaz acariciando su cabello, la chica gótica se sonrojó un poco.

-Eh, gracias mamá, he pensado en dejarlo largo como tú, pero la verdad, como siempre lo he usado corto, creo que me sentiría rara, aunque a ti se te ve hermoso –

-No te preocupes, tu conserva tu imagen, cielo.-

Mas al rato, se acercó un poco a Zim y a Dib.

-Hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti, has progresado mucho en el manejo de la espada de luz, y tú, Zim, ya casi no le has disparado a Joseph – Diane miró de reojo a Joseph, que se volteó algo molesto, pero Zim estaba en su mundo.

-Zim es un soldado entrenado, Diane-humana, Zim puede dominar cualquier arma – decía orgulloso el alien, Dib solo bajó la mirada para que no lo viera reirse.

-Y ustedes, no olviden lo mucho que se quieren, porque eso se aprecia desde que uno los ve, no permitan que nadie les diga que no pueden quererse, deben defender su amor –

Diane puso su mano en el hombro de Dib, que la miró bastante sonrojado, y luego colocó su otra mano en el hombro de Zim, que también se sonrojó.

El único preocupado parecía Joseph, notaba algo extraño en Diane, su actitud parecía estarse despidiendo. Tal vez temía morir en la batalla. Pero él por ningún motivo lo iba a permitir. Diane había sacrificado tanto por sus hijos, merecía ser feliz al lado de ellos, y él haría cualquier cosa para que eso ocurriera.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron muy temprano, mientras Joseph se iba a dormir un poco, pues había hecho guardia durante toda la noche.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrenar, se notaba que cada uno había mejorado muchísimo en el manejo de sus armas, las cuales podían dominar a la perfección, y ya no se quejaban de ellas. Después de varias horas de duro entrenamiento, Diane decidió darlo por concluido, y justamente en ese momento, Joseph venía llegando. Era una tarde muy nublada y había muy poco sol.

Zim tuvo miedo de que comenzara a llover, pues él no traía su pegamento especial, pero cuando le contaron a Diane el problema del irken, realizó un conjuro especial en su piel, en la cual aparecería una capa invisible y ligerísima de un impermeabilizante que evitaría que el alien fuera dañado por el agua, incluso le garantizó que podría meterse a nadar sin sufrir ningún daño. El alien estaba muy satisfecho, pero decidió dejar eso de la natación para después, pues el hechizo no le garantizaba que no se ahogara. Dib le dijo que le enseñaría a nadar y que se divertirían mucho cuando regresaran a casa, Diane suspiró, parecía preocupada, pero solo se hizo su cabello hacia atrás y continuó con el entrenamiento de los chicos.

Joseph contemplaba la escena, parecía que los muchachos estaban listos, pero él seguía temiendo por Diane, esa chica tan ruda, aquella que no se amedrentaba al enfrentarse con ningún ser, vampiro, demonio, alma en pena, banshee… parecía intranquila…

-Ey, Joseph, - Diane lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente – creo que los chicos están listos, creo que será mejor que regresemos mañana temprano.-

La voz de Diane sonaba algo intranquila, parecía tener miedo de enfrentar a Komor, pero, después de todo, para eso se habían preparado durante siglos toda su familia.

-¿Mañana regresamos? –preguntó algo preocupada Gaz, desde que habían llegado a esa montaña, era la primera vez que mencionaban la pelea con Komor, y era extraño, no habían pensado en eso, ni en como estaría su padre y la ciudad.

-Se lo que están pensando, ustedes tenían un hechizo para que no pensaran en la pelea con Komor, hasta ahora, hubieran estado preocupados y no habrían prestado real atención a su entrenamiento. Además, quiero decirles, que mientras en esta dimensión han pasado cinco días, en casa solo ha pasado uno, Yo preferiría dejarlos aquí para siempre, pero ningún humano (o alien) – puntualizó refiriéndose a Zim – puede permanecer en esta dimensión por más de cinco días sin causar serias alteraciones en el universo, si eso hubiese sido posible, yo los hubiera mantenido aquí desde que eran bebés, al cuidado de Joseph.- Diane explicaba esto con tranquilidad, mientras Joseph fruncía el ceño.

-Me salvé de ser la niñera de ustedes dos, - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-No mucho, después de todo, me ayudabas a cuidarlos cuando yo no estuve – dijo Diane sonriendo.

-Si, y tu hija da miedo – dijo alejándose un poco, pero dicho comentario provocó que Gaz se sonrojara, comenzó a pensar que esa era la razón de que Joseph no le hiciera el menor caso, él sabía lo ruda y temeraria que era, nunca se había sentido avergonzada de su personalidad, hasta ese día.

-¡Zim peleará con quien sea, porque Zim tiene su arma nueva que le regaló la Diane-humana y por eso Zim es invencible! – gritó de pronto Zim, sorprendiendo a todos, Diane lo miró enternecida, no importaba el sexo que tuviera o el planeta del que proviniera, estaba muy feliz de tener a Zim como novio de su hijo.

Se dirigieron a un páramo, los chicos parecían bastante nerviosos, y Diane lo notó, Diane sabía que la única forma de eliminar el trato era que ellos mismos eliminaran al hijo del demonio Klett, ya que eran ellos los destinados a pagar ese precio.

Si ella mataba a Komor, sucedería lo mismo que sucedió con Elroy, cuando mató a Klett, el trato pasaría a uno de los tantos hijos de Komor, pues al morir Komor todos sus hijos pelearían para ocupar su lugar, y el más poderoso sería el que lo sucediera, y Dib y Gaz, tarde o temprano se enfrentarían a un demonio poderoso. La única forma era poner fin a ese trato infernal de una vez por todas.

Reconocieron el páramo como el mismo al que habían llegado hace cinco días, Diane los miró, se notaba que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, ese evento la mortificaba enormemente. La madre de los chicos Membrana suspiró y tomó a sus hijos y a Zim de las manos.

-Quiero que sepan,… que pase lo que pase… - se notaba que Diane tenía dificultad para hablar, los chicos notaron cuando se le quebró la voz - ¡Estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes! –

Dib y Gaz no pudieron evitarlo, comenzaron a derramar silenciosas lágrimas al ver a su madre, ellos se dieron cuenta de que Diane tenía miedo de que alguien perdiera la vida, comenzaron a temer que se estuviera despidiendo, como si fuera a sacrificarse, eso no lo iban a permitir, no iban a perder a su madre dos veces.

Dib y Gaz abrazaron a su madre con ternura, mientras ella los besaba en la frente a cada uno, después de tantos años de ausencia, de no tenerlos en sus brazos, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, por sus hermosos niños.

Zim se quedó un poco atrás, algo melancólico, pues nunca había experimentado el amor de una verdadera familia, y mucho menos de una madre, envidiaba al humano en ese sentido, pero en ese momento sintió un brazo jalándolo y notó como Diane lo abrazaba con fuerza a él también.

El alien sintió el corazón de la mujer latir junto al suyo, antes de sentir sus labios besarlo a él también, el alien se sintió muy feliz, y sintió que amaba a esa humana, con un amor muy diferente al que sentía por Dib, pero en otros aspectos tan parecido, esa humana lo quería, eso era cierto, y él quería a esa humana. Por primera vez en toda su vida sintió deseos de pelear; no porque se lo hubieran ordenado y estuviera en su programación, ni porque con eso demostraba que era superior, quería pelear para defender a la familia que tenía, Dib, Diane, (hasta sentía deseos de defender a Gaz).

Joseph se había quedado un poco retirado también, pero Diane le dijo a los chicos que la esperaran un segundo, mientras ella y Joseph levantaban el campamento. Acto seguido, tomó a Joseph de la mano y lo llevó al campamento.

Una vez ahí, ella se acercó a Joseph, el joven vampiro la miró, nunca la había visto así, parecía asustada, pero igualmente decidida. Joseph iba a decirle algo cuando sintió los labios de Diane, no en su frente, como esa mañana, sino en sus propios labios.

Fue un beso limpio, bastante tierno, pero significativo.

Cuando se separaron, Diane lloraba mirando los ojos azules del muchacho.

-Mi querido Joseph, lamento no haberte amado como tú lo hacías, pero no te cierres al amor, merecer ser feliz, mi Joseph, nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi familia, así como también deben agradecerte los hijos de Elroy desde Philiph, hasta llegar a esta generación…-

Joseph miró a Diane y comenzó a llorar, así que ella sabía lo que sentía por ella, bajó un poco la vista y sintió la mano de Diane acariciar su mejilla.

Luego, Diane movió su mano y todo el campamento dentro de la cueva se levantó, y ambos se dirigieron al páramo con los chicos. Joseph se quedó unos momentos viendo al amor de su vida, Diane parecía más tranquila, como si tuviera un plan. Joseph se atemorizó, pues Diane tenía la misma actitud el día del primer encuentro, cuando Komor intentó atrapar a los niños la primera vez. No sabía que planeaba Diane, pero no quería perderla de nuevo.

Una vez de nuevo en ese páramo, Joseph agitó su capa, y en menos de un segundo, los chicos y Diane desaparecieron.

Continuará…

* * *

**ESPERO NO TARDAR DEMASIADO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, YA ESTA CERCA LA PELEA DEFINITIVA... HASTA LUEGO..**


	11. Regreso al caos

**Finalmente puedo subir otro capi, espero que les guste, a mi en lo particular me hizo reir mucho escribirlo, y también está algo tierno, (espero que no mucho) gracias, muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Prometo no tardar tanto en subir otro capi, ya se acerca el final**

**Finalmente, quiero aclarar que INVAZOR ZIM y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sr. JHONEN VAZQUEZ y de NICKELODEON.**

* * *

Después de algunos segundos de nauseas, cayeron a tierra firme, y el panorama que observaron los dejó boquiabiertos:

Las calles eran un desastre total: árboles en el suelo al igual que los postes de luz, autos incendiados, casas con las ventanas rotas, personas corriendo aterradas con niños en los brazos o en automóviles tratando de huir de la pesadilla, aunque sin un lugar fijo a donde ir.

Más adelante, vieron a un grupo de policias corriendo con una patrulla detrás de ellos, la cual era conducida por duendes que trataban de atropellarlos. Dib reconoció a varios de ellos, lo habian arrestado hace un año cuando trató de demostrar que habia un duende en el centro comercial que encendía las alarmas de los locales y rompía los cristales, esos policías dijeron que los duendes no existían y que todo había sido una maniobra del muchacho, al cual habían llevado a la estación para luego llamar a su padre, el cual envió una persona en su representación para recogerlo, junto con una carta donde pedía disculparan a su loco hijo, y prometía tratar de corregirlo. Dib sintió ganas de reírse de ellos y señalarlos, como muchas veces a él lo habían señalado.

Pero en ese momento, escucharon algo detrás de ellos, y vieron un enorme troll con un mazo, el horrible ser parecía divertido, sonrió mostrando solo unos cuantos dientes en su enorme boca mientras alzaba su mazo dispuesto a golpear a Diane y a los muchachos. Pero en ese momento, Gaz, tal vez movida porque su bate comenzó a vibrar, o porque tenía deseos de iniciar la batalla, se adelantó, alzó su bate, ante el cual el troll comenzó a reirse ante la gran diferencia de tamaños, pero Gaz golpeó el suelo con su arma, la tierra tembló y una onda de luz comenzó a recorrer el suelo hasta llegar al monstruo. Cuando llegó el troll lanzó un aullido gutural y explotó en pedazos.

-¿Lo maté? – preguntó Gaz, Joseph se atemorizó, porque no supo si estaba preocupada por haber matado a ese ser o decepcionada de no haberlo hecho.

-Lo regresaste a su dimensión, no dará problemas por aquí nunca más.- explicó Diane.

-Algunos moriran, otros se transformarán en energía y regresarán a su mundo del que no podrán volver a salir, como sea, hay que eliminarlos a todos.- dijo Joseph mientras observaba el panorama, aunque se sentía bastante cansado, no había tenido tiempo de decirle a Diane que necesitaba ir a "alimentarse", y pensó que ahora sería inoportuno comentarlo ahora, pero cuando llegara el momento de la batalla, sería peligroso para todos que él estuviera débil.

-Bien, chicos, ¡Es el momento! Komor debe estar esperándonos, debemos estar listos…

No bien había dicho esto Diane, una especie de dragón esquelético apareció sujetando a Gaz de los hombros y emprendiendo el vuelo a toda velocidad, la chica gótica no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡GAAZZ! – gritó Dib, Diane se adelantó y apuntó con sus manos, pero el monstruo se movía y tenía miedo de dañar a Gaz.

-¡Zim lo detendrá! – el alien sacó su arma y apuntó al dragón y le disparó, dándole de lleno al dragón, que chilló y soltó a Gaz, que comenzó a caer desde una altura de mas de veinte metros.

-¡GAAZZ! –volvió a gritar Dib ahora junto con Diane al ver como Gaz caía al vacío.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Hubiera sido mejor que se la llevara el dragón? – dijo el alien con inocencia, mientras a Dib le daban ganas de jalarle las antenas por su actitud despreocupada.

Joseph corrió y saltó con fuerza para llegar a donde estaba cayendo Gaz, para abrazarla cuando le faltaban unos quince metros para llegar al suelo. Joseph la sujetó y comenzó a caer junto con ella pero a una velocidad que podía controlar. Por el impulso se alejó un poco del grupo, pero tenía a Gaz a salvo.

Cuando finalmente cayeron al suelo, Gaz iba a agradecerle, pero notó que Joseph estaba algo pálido, y permanecía de rodillas.

-Joseph, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo la chica arrodillándose junto al vampiro.

-Creo que esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti, Gazlene – dijo el chico respirando con dificultad.

-Yo no soy la que está a punto de desmayarse, si no lo has notado – dijo la chica algo seria.

-No he comido en varios días, me siento débil – Joseph parecía algo avergonzado.

-Pero si anoche cenaste con nosotros-

-No me refiero a comida regular,… aunque no… aunque no dependo de la sangre todo el tiempo, periódicamente necesito consumir un… poco –

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Necesitaremos de tu ayuda contra Komor, si… me… si me mordieras a mi… un poco,…crees que…-

-Le prometí a Philiph que primero muerto que morder a alguno de sus descendientes, no voy a morderte, Gaz.-

En eso, una chica rubia con cara de tonta pasó cerca de ahí. Era una compañera de clase de Gaz, su nombre era Courtney, era una niña porrista bastante ñoña que siempre criticaba a Gaz por su gótica forma de vestir. A pesar de la crisis, la chiquilla no dejaba pasar oportunidad para molestar a Gaz.

-Mira quien está aquí- dijo con veneno – Solo una "desadaptada" social como tú podría sacarle provecho a esta situación, "Membranita" ¿Hasta un novio te conseguiste? Me imagino que es un loco gótico como tú por la forma en que viste, debe ser un perdedor igual que tu y toda tu… ¡familia!-

Courtney se quedó sin habla cuando Joseph levantó la mirada, Joseph era un joven demasiado atractivo, y Courtney no pudo dejar de notarlo, pero sacudió su cabeza y continuó con su alegato.

-¡Como sea! A pesar de ser guapo, es un perdedor como tú, - dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Courtney! Si no estuviéramos en una emergencia, yo…-

De pronto, Gaz reparó en algo y tuvo una idea.

-Oye, Joseph, ¿Si muerdes a una persona, ésta muere? – dijo con malicia.

-No necesariamente, solo puedo obtener lo que necesito.

-¡Lástima! – Gaz chasqueó la lengua, Joseph la miró algo sorprendido. – Bueno, que te parece un poco de "Courtney", aunque tal vez con tanto "dulzor" te salgan caries.-

-Estará bien, siempre y cuando ella no use ningún tipo de droga, porque eso me afectaría bastante – dijo Joseph alzando la ceja.

-¡Oye, "Barbie"! – Courtney volteó a ver a Gaz con enfado -¿usas alguna droga? –

-¡Ay, que te pasa, fenómeno! – gritó ofendida, - ¡Claro que no! No necesito cosas de inadaptados sociales como tú para ser popular y linda –

La chica se acariciaba el cabello coquetamente, Gaz miró a Joseph sonriendo, el vampiro encogió de hombros y se acercó a Courtney decidido.

Joseph lanzó un pequeño hechizo a la chica, el cual la aturdió un poco.

Luego la condujo a un lugar donde Gaz no lo viera, le avergonzaba que la chica lo viera extraer la sangre de la porrista.

Un par de minutos después, Joseph apareció limpiándose la comisura de la boca, mientras Courtney salía detrás de él cantando una canción de cuna.

-¡Agh! – se quejó el joven – tu "amiga" no consume drogas, es cierto, pero tampoco alimentos, es la sangre más aguada que he probado, espero que me sea útil, debería reconsiderar el estar a dieta, ya está bastante flaca.-

-Ya sabía que era anoréxica, vamos a buscar a mi mamá y a los chicos – dijo Gaz, pero antes de darse la vuelta, Joseph le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Gazlene,… gracias-

-¿Porqué? –

-Ya sabes, por ayudarme a conseguir… algo de comer –

-No es nada, tu lo hubieras conseguido solo, al contrario, no te he dado las gracias por salvarme del dragón ese-

Gaz estaba sonrojada y bajó la mirada, Joseph acarició el rostro de la jovencita haciéndo que levantara la mirada, entonces se quedó viendo sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Diane.

Pasaron unos segundos, que Gaz deseó que se convirtieran en horas, pero escucharon gritos detrás de ellos; Diane, Dib y Zim venían corriendo para ver como estaba Gaz.

-¿Gazlene, hija, estás bien? – dijo Diane acercándose y viendo a la jovencita.

-Si, mamá, gracias a Joseph, ¡No a Zim!- le gritó con odio al alien.

-¡Zim te rescato del monstruo ese, Gaz-larva! ¡Si no fuera por Zim ya serías la cena de ese ser! –

-¡Tranquilos! – dijo Diane – Recuerden, "trabajo en equipo". Zim disparó al dragón, y gracias a eso Joseph pudo salvarla. Y Hablando de ti, Joseph, te ves mucho mejor.- Diane lo miró de forma pícara, Joseph no supo si era por que realmente se veía mejor después de beber un poco de sangre, o porque estaba sonrojado de ver tan cerca a Gaz.

En ese momento, todos fueron distraídos por un grupo de demonios pequeños que se dirigían a una casita con gnomos afuera y que tenía letreros que decían: "Yo amo la tierra".

-¡Gir! – dijo Zim asustado.

-Mamá, esa es la casa de Zim – dijo Dib comprendiendo la preocupación de su novio.

No hicieron falta palabras, los cinco corrieron para entrar en la casa del alien, pero lo que vieron, no era lo que creían que iban a ver:

Gir estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a un montoncito de seres de entre cuarenta y sesenta centímetros de altos, cada quién con montoncitos de billetes y moneditas y también con algunas cartas, y algunas cartas desparramadas en el centro.

-blah, grrrr… gropppch….brrrrr- gruñó uno de los seres.

-No, no tengo ningún cinco, "ve a pescar"- dijo el pequeño robot.

-¡GIIIIIIIRRRRRR! ¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?- gritó histérico el alien. Los demonios levantaron la vista algo sorprendidos, pero Gir se levantó, y después de hacer un saludo militar, solo sonrió y gritó:

-¡Son mis amigos, estamos jugando! – dijo alegremente. Incluso uno de los demonios levantó su mano saludando a Zim.

-¡Qué te dije de hacerte amigo de los demonios!- gritó cada vez más furioso el alien.

-¡Ah, si! Lo olvidé, ¡pero mira, Amo! Tengo muchos dineros porque les gané, ¡Podemos comprar taquitos…! ¡Jiiijajay!- dijo el robot mientras lanzaba una enorme cantidad de billetes y monedas al aire.

En ese momento, tal vez recordando que habían perdido ante Gir, los demonios se enfurecieron y se lanzaron sobre Zim, el cual al notarlo sacó su beretta y comenzó a dispararles. Dib se adelantó igual que Joseph, Gaz y Diane, y entre todos destruyeron a los demonios.

-Ahhh, se fueron mis amigos – dijo Gir con voz melancólica, aunque comenzó a guardar todo el dinero que habían dejado los demonios en un saco y salió carcajeándose feliz.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que esto no es lo más extraño que he encontrado en la casa de Zim? – dijo Dib a su madre, mientras Zim, que lo había escuchado, lo miraba enfadado.

Diane, Joseph y Gaz comenzaron a salir, Zim se quedó un poco atrás, observando los destrozos que habían hecho en su base los demonios "amigos" de Gir. Con su fobia por los gérmenes, tardaría mucho tiempo en dejar su casa "habitable".

-Zim, ¿estás bien? – dijo Dib, acercándose un poco al alien.

-Han dejado esto hecho un desastre, ¿qué va a pensar la Diane-humana de Zim? ¡Que Zim no se preocupa del orden en su casa! Ese Gir me las va a pagar-

Dib no pudo evitar enternecerse con Zim, al estar preocupado de lo que pensaría su madre de él. Se acercó un poco y lo besó con ternura en los labios.

Zim se sorprendió un poco, pero comenzó a corresponder el beso mientras sujetaba a Dib por la nuca, y a su vez, Dib lo tomaba por la cintura. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados.

-¿Recuerdas que dijimos que esperaríamos para… ya sabes… dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación? – dijo Dib agachando un poco la cabeza. Zim lo miró emocionado.

-¿Te refieres a… ir los dos juntos… a mi habitación? – Zim tartamudeaba, parecía nervioso.

-Cuando esto termine, te prometo que iremos los dos y pasaremos toda la noche juntos – dijo Dib mientras besaba tiernamente a Zim en el cuello. Zim se estremeció, y acarició la cabeza de Dib.

-Entonces es una promesa, humano, no te atrevas a salir lastimado, porque necesito que estés sano y salvo para Zim. –

Zim recargó su rostro sobre la cabeza de Dib; Dib levantó la mirada y ambos se volvieron a besar con ternura, hasta que Joseph los interrumpió…

-Este… lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos.- dijo secamente el joven vampiro, y luego salió.

Dib se sonrojó de nuevo, por un momento, olvidó todo, en brazos de Zim se sentía tan bien, que nada importaba a su alrededor, pero había muchos demonios sueltos por toda la ciudad, y ellos debían detenerlos.

Salieron de ahí, en busca de la mayor concentración de seres sobre naturales, que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad. De pronto, notaron como una enorme nube negra con relámpagos y varios monstruos alrededor comenzaba a formarse, agrupando seres de todos tipos.

Era un espectáculo impresionante, Dib y Zim se tomaron de la mano mientras observaban la escena, igual que Gaz tomó la mano de Joseph. El muchacho sintió la suave mano de la jovencita, pero no hizo nada para evitarla, pues sabía que estaba asustada, además, tenía una textura muy agradable.

Diane puso sus manos en los hombros de sus hijos; estos la miraron decididos y sin decir más. Todos corrieron con rumbo al centro, para enfrentarse a Komor.


	12. La desición de Joseph

**HOLA! REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SI VEN ALGUN ERROR AGRADEZCO ME LO HAGAN SABER.**

**HASTA LUEGO...**

**DISCLAIMER: invasor Zim y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon, lo mío es unicamente esta retorcida historia salida de lo más profundo y oscuro de mi mente.**

**

* * *

**

Avanzaron entre autos volcados e incendios en diferentes partes. Mucha gente estaba atrincherada donde podían, era semejante a una zona de guerra. Al pasar, muchos miraron a Dib y comenzaron a señalarlo, pero ahora no se escuchaban comentarios como "El loco ese", sino que se escuchaban voces esperanzadas, las personas sabían que el joven investigador paranormal siempre hablaba de esas criaturas, y tenían fe en que ese chico pudiera hacer algo para eliminarlas. A pesar de ser objeto de burlas crueles, Dib supo que debía pelear contra esos monstruos, no por esas personas que se burlaban de él y lo hacían sentir miserable, sino porque era lo correcto, y además debía demostrarle a su mamá que era digno de llevar esa marca en su hombro, si su padre estaba decepcionado y avergonzado de él, haría hasta lo imposible porque su madre se sintiera orgullosa.

-Dib, cielo, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Diane cuando observó el rostro pensativo de su hijo mayor.

-Si, mamá, solo… es que esas personas se burlaron de mi mucho tiempo, creyendo que yo inventaba todo acerca de los seres sobre naturales, ahora míralos, como ratones asustados.-

-Tú no vas a pelear con Komor por ellos, hijo, tú vas a hacerlo porque… aunque me duela decirlo, es tu destino, desde que naciste, tu tenías habilidades que los demás no tenían, y las personas siempre se asustan de lo que no comprenden, por eso prefirieron burlarse que intentar abrir su mente un poco, por temor a lo que no podrían comprender, no pienses en ellos, hijo mío, además, a partir de hoy todas las personas deberán verte de diferente manera, porque a partir de ahora, las personas saben que existe un mundo más allá de donde alcanza su mirada.-

Dib sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, y caminó con decisión.

En ese momento pasaban frente a un edificio blanco con una enorme letra "M" en la fachada, Gaz se paró en seco, parecía preocupada, y más cuando se escucharon gritos desde dentro del edificio.

-¡Papá! – pensó la chica.

Diane la observó y les hizo señas a los demás para que entraran en ese edificio. No fue difícil, aunque las puertas estuvieran cerradas herméticamente, Zim sacó de su pak un arma láser, (se estaba acostumbrando tanto a su nueva arma, la beretta, que casi se olvidada de sus armas clásicas que tenía en su pak) y disparó a la puerta, haciéndola caer.

Entraron y vieron un caos increíble, había unos seres gelatinosos que cambiaban de forma, se estiraban y alcanzaban a las personas que corrían aterradas, para sujetarlas por un pie y alzarlas a lo alto, donde las dejaban colgadas uniendo sus pies con una cantidad de esa sustancia en el techo, mientras un grupo de duendes las golpeaban con varas y otros objetos que encontraban, incluso uno utilizaba una larga mesa para golpearlos. Parecían un macabro espectáculo de piñatas humanas.

Dib se lanzó y con su espada de luz, partió a la mitad a la mayoría de esos seres, entre gritos y aullidos. Gaz golpeó el suelo con su bate, lanzando una energía explosiva, y así un grupo que intentaba correr fue alcanzado y voló en pedazos, mientras Zim disparó y con una bala dio a dos oponentes, haciéndolos estallar, mientras movía la bala con su energía.

Joseph cruzó sus dedos concentrado, luego, las sombras cobraron vida y comenzaron a atacar a los seres que se escondían en diferentes lugares, destruyéndolos en pedazos.

Zim, Gaz y Dib se quedaron sorprendidos, pues era la primera vez que veían una de las habilidades especiales de Joseph, el joven sintió las miradas de asombro y sonrió complacido mientras se pasaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Diane pasó cerca y fingió una tos en la que claramente se escuchó que dijo _"presumido",_ ante lo cual el vampiro la miró con molestia.

-¡Oye! – Dijo uno de los guardias señalando a Dib - ¿Tu eres el loco hijo del profesor Membrana, verdad? ¿Aquel al que arrestaron hace unos días en el centro comercial?-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu padre nos dio órdenes de que no te dejáramos entrar porque solo venías a interrumpirlo con tus locas teorías.- dijo otro de los hombres colgados, mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse por lo bajo.

Diane miró la cara de molestia que hizo su hijo, y comprendió lo que sentía, pues ella también muchas veces fue tachada de loca cuando en su infancia le decía a todos que veía seres mágicos o criaturas sobre naturales, claro que ella tenía el apoyo de sus padres, así que sintió mucha pena por su hijo, y también sintió una fuerte ira por los hombres colgados en el techo, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraban, seguían lastimando a su "retoño", así que decidió darles un escarmiento.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que opinan, que son locuras? Bien, como quieran, entonces se quedarán colgados en el techo con el moho pegajoso de los monstruos Glowm, que tengan buenas noches –

Diane comenzó a avanzar ante la mirada furiosa de los hombres y la mirada incrédula de sus hijos.

-No importa, ya vendrá un bombero o un rescatista que nos libere – dijo el primer hombre que habló.

-Zim, querido, ¿Me puedes prestar tu pistola láser un segundito, por favor? – dijo Diane sorprendiendo a Zim, el cual le entregó su pistola láser.

Diane tenía una excelente puntería, disparó a los hombres, pero el láser no le hizo daño alguno al gel y los hombres permanecieron atrapados mientras se asustaban que Diane les disparara.

-Lo ven, el moho Glowm es muy persistente, dudo mucho que algún bombero pueda liberarlos, amigos, ¡Lástima! Las otras opciones son: Uno: que caminen por toda su vida con un trozo de techo adherido a su pie; o Dos: que les amputen la pierna, como sea, ¡les deseo muy buenas noches, señores! –

Diane comenzó a avanzar con los chicos detrás de ellos. Joseph la alcanzó.

-¿Cómo a cuantos metros están del suelo? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Cuatro, tal vez cinco – dijo Joseph calculando.

-Está bien, no se matarán, solo se romperán la cara para que no anden hablando de más, idiotas, espero que eso les enseñe a no andar molestando a mi hijo-

Diane habló con molestia. Dib se acercó a ella.

-Realmente no los vas a dejar ahí, ¿Cierto, Mamá? – dijo algo preocupado.

-Eres muy amable al preocuparte, a pesar de la forma en la que te trataron esos imbéciles, pero no temas, el moho Glowm es resistente, pero al pasar tres o cuatro horas, se seca y es como lodo seco, se romperá fácilmente y esos tipejos caerán de boca al suelo. Ni crean que los voy a liberar después de cómo te trataron, mi cielo.-

Dib sonrió malicioso, pensando que su madre le había hecho mucha falta todos esos años que no la tuvo cerca.

Al llegar a la parte alta, encontraron al profesor y a su equipo refugiándose detrás de unos escritorios, mientras un grupo de seres encapuchados con sables los atacaban.

Gaz corrió y atacó a uno de esos monstruos con su bate, el certero golpe convirtió a ese ser en pedazos. Dib corrió y atacó a otro con su espada, pero el monstruo intentó detener el ataque de la espada de luz con su sable, pero la espada de Dib era más poderosa, y partió el sable del monstruo, atravesándolo y golpeando al encapuchado, el cual lanzó un grito y se deshizo en humo negro.

Diane juntó sus dedos y lanzó una delgada saeta hacia otros dos que estaban cerca, luego hacia otro más, pronto no quedó ningún monstruo en ese lugar.

Joseph y Zim levantaron los escritorios liberando al profesor y a su grupo de colaboradores de donde estaban escondidos. El profesor miró a Joseph, recordaba haber visto a ese tipo cerca de su esposa hace muchos años, ella lo había presentado como "un amigo" y también recordaba haberle visto en ocasiones, pero de forma fugaz, en su casa. Como si desapareciera cuando él entraba.

En ese entonces, el profesor pensó que se lo había imaginado, porque sabía que en el fondo, sentía algo de celos por el joven, por ser un amigo tan cercano de la mujer que amaba. Aunque ahora que lo veía, no podía ser el mismo, pues tenía la misma edad que tenía cuando lo conoció, hacía casi diecinueve años.

-Hola, tú debes ser hijo de Joseph Lafint, amigo de Diane, conocí a tu padre hace mucho tiempo, permíteme decirte que eres idéntico a él – dijo el profesor, creyendo que Joseph era hijo de él mismo. Joseph alzó una ceja.

-¿No me diga? – dijo con sarcasmo Joseph.

-John. –Comenzó a decir Diane, aunque cuando miró que el profesor miraba a todos lados buscando a quien le hablaba, resopló molesta - ¡Te hablo a ti, John Membrana! –

-Ah, es cierto, te digo que olvido mi nombre de pila porque nadie me llama así – dijo el profesor confundido.

-¿Y este es el "hombre más inteligente del mundo"? – dijo Joseph con sarcasmo.

-John, él es Joseph, es el mismo que conociste hace años, no es su hijo- dijo Diane.

-Imposible, debe usar una crema antienvejecimiento muy buena – dijo viendo los rasgos casi infantiles del muchacho.

-¡Es un vampiro, no envejece! Ya te lo había dicho –dijo Diane.

-Los vampiros no existen; niños, ignoren lo que dijo su madre…- dijo el profesor, ganándose una mirada de molestia tanto de sus hijos, como de Diane y Joseph.

-Si, y los centinelas infernales que los estaban atacando tampoco existen, ¿o tienes otra explicación para esos seres? – dijo Diane con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Vándalos con disfraz? – dijo el profesor.

-Es imposible hablar contigo, John,- dijo Diane negando con la cabeza.

-Si, como sea, estamos en medio de un experimento de fusión atómica, si nos permites, Diane, estamos retrasados -luego, se dirigió a Gaz y a Dib – niños, vayan a casa y enciérrense con llave, más tarde los veré y hablaremos del regreso de su madre.-

-Ellos vienen conmigo, John, y cuando esto acabe, hablaremos seriamente "Tú y yo" del asunto –

Diane salió de ahí, Joseph y Zim la siguieron, igual que Dib, el cual se quedó unos segundos viendo el rostro de su padre, luego agachó la mirada y alcanzó a los demás. Gaz se quedó un poco más, y luego de un breve "Adiós, papá" apenas audible, salió corriendo.

Gaz corrió para alcanzar al grupo, que se encontró afuera del edificio con un grupo de vampiros que los estaban atacando, Gaz miró sorprendida la escena, mientras Dib se batía en duelo de espadas con un vampiro muy alto, mientras Zim, a unos dos metros de Dib, peleaba con otro vampiro que lo sujetaba de los hombros. Joseph peleaba con dos a la vez, usando su bastón y sus poderes para controlar sombras. Su madre peleaba con otros dos vampiros, usando su sable y sus saetas, pero venían llegando más, fue entonces, cuando la chica gótica notó como un enorme ser calvo y con orejas puntiagudas se acercaba por la espalda a su madre, vestía de negro, como el resto de los vampiros, pero su grotesca apariencia daba la impresión de ser otra clase de monstruo. Su madre no se percató de que venía ese ser, y Gaz corrió mientras le gritaba a su madre.

-¡Mamá, cuidado, detrás de ti! – Gaz se lanzó sobre ese monstruo, que volteó alertado por el grito de la chica, a la cual no había notado, entonces, el ataque que estaba destinado para Diane, se lo lanzó de lleno a Gaz, que no lo esperaba. El ataque lanzó a la chica varios metros, Gaz sintió que sus órganos estaban hirviendo, y que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor. Comenzó a sentir que no podía respirar, luego escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de su madre… y luego, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer… solo sintió sueño, mucho sueño.

-¡GAZLENE! – gritó aterrada Diane, mientras se enfurecía a tal grado que decapitó de un solo tajo al vampiro al que se enfrentaba, para poder correr a donde había caído su hija.

Dib también observó la escena y quedó horrorizado, lo mismo que Zim, Dib corrió junto a su madre, y cuando su oponente iba a aprovechar la distracción del muchacho, Zim se dio cuenta y le disparó una bala en la cabeza, pues ya había terminado con su oponente.

Joseph también venció a sus atacantes para correr con Diane y Gazlene. La jovencita no parecía tener heridas notables, pero era obvio que el ataque fue demasiado para ella y estaba muriendo irremediablemente.

Diane lloraba copiosamente, recitando hechizos sin control, tratando de que alguno le devolviera el bienestar a su hija, pero era imposible, Gaz estaba herida de muerte. Diane parecía desesperada, pues aquello que trataba de evitar a toda costa, había comenzado a suceder. Joseph miró a la joven mujer como comenzaba a derrumbarse, no podía permitirlo. No encontraba solución.

Dib lloraba a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Zim. El alien miraba a la chica gótica en agonía, y miraba el sufrimiento de su familia. Sintió algo raro, algo que nunca esperó sentir, desde que conocía a Dib había comenzado a descubrir sentimientos que no sabía podía sentir su cuerpo, pero hasta ahora, el amor que sentía por Dib era el más importante y que siempre estaba presente, pero este nuevo sentimiento le hacía sentir un terrible nudo en la garganta. Era un dolor indescriptible, y era curioso, porque él no estaba herido. Pero estaba sintiendo el dolor de Gazlene, y también de su familia. Varias lágrimas propias de su metabolismo comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, mientras veía impotente la escena.

-Joseph – le suplicó Diane - ¡Ayúdame, por favor! Mi hija no puede morir, ¡Haz algo! Ayúdame, Joseph, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Lo que sea, pero debo impedir que muera!-

Joseph sintió la súplica de Diane como una daga clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser, nunca la había visto así, tan desesperada.

-¿Lo que sea?- dijo casi en un susurro, más que nada repitiendo lo que había dicho Diane.

-¡LO QUE SEA, CUALQUIER COSA, JOSEPH, NO PODEMOS DEJARLA MORIR! –

Joseph se quedó pensando. La solución que tenía él la consideraba peor que la muerte, pero no podía permitir ver sufrir así a su amada Diane, y las únicas opciones que tenía era dejar morir a Gaz, o…

Joseph cortó su muñeca y comenzó a brotar un hilo delgado de sangre. Gaz apenas respiraba y el vampiro decidió darle a beber su propia sangre.

Diane lo miró sorprendida, no estaba segura de qué hacer, pues si lo evitaba, su hija moriría, pero si bebía la sangre de Joseph, Gaz se volvería…

Gaz bebió la sangre de Joseph, la cual no le desagradó. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse extraña. Un calor extraño comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sentía que el aire entraba nuevamente a sus pulmones. Gaz cerró sus ojos, y luego los abrió, para ver todo extrañamente diferente, mientras sentía que había vuelto a nacer.

-Mamá… - dijo la chica gótica casi en un susurro.

Diane miró a Joseph, el joven no sabía si estaba enfadada o feliz, su rostro era tan confuso.

-N… no supe… que… que… no supe qué más hacer, Diane,…- dijo con dificultad el muchacho, Diane se limitó a sonreír y le tocó el hombro.

-Joseph – dijo Diane, el joven agachó la mirada.

Dib y Zim también vieron lo que sucedió, aunque Zim no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, pero Dib se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que había visto.

-Dib-larva, ¿qué, que le pasa a tu hermana? – dijo en voz baja.

-Creo… que se ha convertido en un vampiro…- dijo Dib mirando a su madre en busca de una confirmación.

-Soy vampiro… - dijo Gaz, incorporándose un poco, Joseph desvió la mirada, Diane solo asintió lentamente a su hija, la cual se levantó de golpe -¡Esto es genial!-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, chiquilla tonta? A partir de ahora, no puedes salir a la luz del sol…-comenzó a decir Joseph como si explicara algo demasiado lógico.

-Nah, nunca me han gustado los días soleados.- dijo Gaz con naturalidad.

-Ahora debes beber sangre para subsistir – continuó el vampiro, quien se comenzaba a desesperar ante la actitud de Gaz, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mh, después de la comida de la escuela, nada me espanta, además, tu también comes comida regular, no solo sangre, puedo seguir comiendo pizza y cosas que me gustan.-

-¡NO VAS A ENVEJECER, TENDRAS TODA LA VIDA UNA APARIENCIA DE NIÑA DE TRECE AÑOS! – gritó furioso Joseph.

-Me gusta mi apariencia, además, puedo pasar mucho más tiempo contigo sin que te opongas, puedo pasar milenios a tu lado, Joseph.- dijo Gaz sonriendo de forma coqueta, ante lo cual Joseph palideció.

-¡Dios, qué he hecho! – dijo casi llorando.

Pero Diane bajó la mirada, parecía muy preocupada.

-No puedo continuar con esto, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlos… Gaz, tu y Dib deben quedarse en el edificio con su padre, yo… yo me enfrentaré a Komor.-

-¡Qué, mamá, no puedes enfrentarlo sola! – dijo Dib.

-Diane, no serviría de nada, si lo matas transferirá su deuda a uno de sus hijos, y si matas a ese, hará lo mismo… sabes que cada uno de ellos tiene más de quinientos hijos, ¿Crees poder matarlos a todos? – Joseph miraba a Diane para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la mujer parecía decidida.

-Lo encerraré en otra dimensión hasta que…-

-¿Hasta cuando, Diane? ¿Hasta que vuelva a escapar? Ya no hay tiempo, el momento es ahora, Diane, Dib tiene la marca, y él tiene lo necesario para pelear con Komor, solo así terminará esta pesadilla, debes confiar, Diane, para esto se han entrenado en tu familia por siglos… – Joseph hablaba pausadamente.

-¡No quiero perderlos otra vez, Joseph! – Diane escondió el rostro tras el brazo, y se levantó un poco y se alejó un par de pasos, Joseph fue a alcanzarla, igual que Gaz, la cual se sentía culpable por la situación. Solo Dib y Zim se quedaron en el mismo sitio, Dib estaba algo pensativo.

-Zim…- comenzó a decir Dib.

-Dime, Dib – el alien miró a Dib, parecía preocupado.

-¿Puedes… puedes llevarme al centro usando tu pak? Ya sabes, usando tus patas de araña esas que usas para moverte rápido.-

-¿Para qué, humano? – dijo Zim, aunque temía la respuesta.

-Mi mamá ha sufrido mucho protegiéndonos, no quiero que salga lastimada, y tampoco Gaz, y ya escuchaste a Joseph, yo tengo la marca, yo debo enfrentar a ese demonio, no puedo permitir que algo le pase a mi hermana y a mi madre, por eso, quiero enfrentarme a él de una vez y ponerle fin a esta locura.-

-Dib,… si vas tu solo puede ser peligroso…- dijo Zim.

-No iré solo, iré con el invasor irken más valiente y fuerte, el mejor guerrero del universo – Dib le sonrió a Zim. Pero Zim se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar, humano? Y más importante, ¿Cómo lo vas a convencer de pelear a tu lado? –

-¡Tonto! – dijo Dib aguantando la risa – Tú eres ese irken…-

Zim se sonrojó un poco, pero su vanidad afloró y le concedió la razón a Dib. Además, también apreciaba a Diane, pues esa humana se había portado muy amable con él. Después de Dib, era el ser humano más importante para él, pues con ella había conocido lo que los humanos llaman "Madre", ya que ella lo había tratado igual que a sus hijos desde que lo conoció, de una forma cariñosa y protectora. No quería que le pasara nada malo.

-De acuerdo, Dib –

Zim abrazó a Dib, luego sacó sus patas mecánicas y lo elevó.

-Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos "algo" que hacer en la recámara de la planta alta de mi casa cuando esto termine, lo prometiste, humano, así que no te atrevas a morir y dejar solo a Zim.- dijo Zim mirando a Dib, el cual se sonrojó un poco, pero luego le dio un beso en los labios, que Zim correspondió abrazándolo más, mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra en sus bocas.

Luego se separon y Zim comenzó a avanzar rumbo al centro, cruzando por autos volcados y escombros en su camino.

-¡DIIB! – Gritó Diane cuando notó las intenciones de su hijo, pero era tarde, ya comenzaba a alejarse junto con Zim. - ¡Regresa, no puedes enfrentarte solo a Komor! –

Diane se levantó e iba a correr, Gaz y Joseph la imitaron, pero Diane trató de detener a Gaz, sin embargo, la chica no parecía dispuesta a que la dejaran fuera de la batalla.

-No me quedaré, mamá, como dijo Joseph, para esto nos entrenaste en la montaña Kunai, debes tener confianza, mamá, juntos lo lograremos, ahora, debemos alcanzar a Dib.

Diane tuvo que admitir que su hija tenía razón, si por eso, una de las pruebas era la de "Trabajo en equipo", ya que sus antepasados sabían que uno solo no podría derrotar a esos demonios, para hacerlo debían estar juntos, solo así terminarían con esa terrible maldición de su familia, y podrían vivir en paz.

Gaz, Joseph y Diane comenzaron a avanzar, cuando Gaz descubrió una auto nave estacionada afuera del laboratorio de su padre, recordó que era un prototipo y que su padre la había estado probando. Decidió entrar, mientras su madre y Joseph la miraban.

Gaz encendió el vehículo con facilidad. Diane y Joseph subieron con ella y los tres se dirigieron a alcanzar a Dib.

* * *

**en lo personal disfruté mucho escribiendo el capitulo, espero que ustedes disfruten tambien al leerlo.**

**saludos..**

**iukarey.  
**


	13. Los trucos sucios de Komor

**Hola, ya volví... traigo el siguiente capi de "EL DESTINO DE DIB", ya quedan pocos, y me da gusto saber que les ha gustado... este fic hasta ahora ha sido mi favorito (de los que he hecho yo) y les aseguro que me he esforzado bastante. se acerca el momento final... y ahora los dejo ocon el fic...**

**aclaro que INVASOR ZIM y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON, yo unicamente escribo este fic fruto de mi loca imaginacion.**

**(nota: quedó algo largo, quise cortarlo y hacer dos capis, pero... no supe donde...;( **

* * *

Dib comenzó a avanzar al centro. Estaba nervioso, pero lo no admitía ante Zim. Toda su vida se había dedicado a investigar aquello que solo unos cuantos podían ver. Siempre con sus cámaras grabando cuanta evidencia podía de seres sobre naturales. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que entró a supuestas casas embrujadas, las noches que se internó en los cementerios en busca de fenómenos paranormales. Todas las horas que dedicó a sus investigaciones encerrado en su habitación y con sus libros y computadoras, mientras otros niños jugaban en el parque, o andaban por ahí bajo la luz del sol… tal vez por eso su piel era tan clara.

Ahora tenía un verdadero reto. Al fin un ser sobre natural al cual debía enfrentarse. Una parte de él deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, cuando solo se dedicaba a investigar supuestas apariciones y manifestaciones, cuando solo era un juego de niños, un pasatiempo.

-Eh, humano-Dib, ¿Qué tanto piensas? No me imagino tooooooooodo lo que puede pasar por esa enorme cabeza tuya – dijo Zim sonriendo cariñosamente al humano que llevaba cargando.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi cabeza! – Dib le había dicho esto muchas veces a Zim, pero estaba seguro de que antes si se enojaba, ahora lo tomaba como un cariño por parte del alien, y él solo respondía eso por costumbre, aunque, de todos los seres del universo, el único que podía burlarse del tamaño de su cabeza era su Zim.

-¡Como sea, humano! – dijo Zim.

-Pienso que siempre he deseado esto, ver un verdadero monstruo sobre natural, todas las veces que le dije a las personas que existían estos seres y nadie me creyó –

-Jeje, lo malo que tal vez también comiencen a creer en los extraterrestres y entonces tal vez yo tenga problemas.- dijo Zim riéndose con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes, Zim, jamás permitiré que te hagan daño.- Dijo Dib con ternura, mientras Zim se sonrojaba.

-Por cierto, Dib-larva, ¿No te parece extraño? – dijo Zim mirando a todos lados.

-¿De qué hablas, Zim? –

-Que nadie haya intentado detenernos, digo, se supone que hay toda clase de monstruos por aquí, y nadie nos ha impedido el paso –

Dib tuvo que admitir que Zim tenía razón. Estaban rodeados de Vampiros, demonios, banshees y otros seres y ninguno había intentado detenerlos.

En ese momento, Dib no pudo seguir pensando más, pues llegaron rápidamente a su objetivo.

Era un estacionamiento muy amplio, donde se podía apreciar que los autos que probablemente estaban estacionados ahí, se habían convertido en varios montones de chatarra aplastada, la cual formaba un cerco alrededor de un trono hecho de metal retorcido cubierto con una tela de color rojo sangre. Este trono estaba justo en el centro de ese terreno, y justo en ese trono, estaba sentado el terrible demonio Komor. Con uno de sus brazos, sujetaba una enorme copa, de la cual estaba bebiendo; el contenido de esa copa le escurría de la comisura de la boca, era de color verde brillante y parecía viscoso, Dib sintió nauseas al verlo beber tan plácidamente, y comprendió como se sentía Zim cuando veía a los demás comer cosas que para él resultaban asquerosas. El demonio se relamió los labios. Su piel verde relucía, al parecer de sudor. No tenía idea de lo que había estado haciendo ese ser, y Dib pensó que no quería averiguarlo.

-Dib Membrana, Hijo de Diane Phelps y sucesor de los guerreros Kunai, al fin te conozco, mis seguidores me han hablado tanto de ti.-

-A mi también me han hablado de ti, Komor – dijo Dib tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Zim estaba parado a su lado, estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que viniera, mientras su pak le lanzaba instrucciones para actuar, aunque era la primera vez que aparecía la opción de salir inmediatamente de ese lugar, cosa que preocupó al irken.

-Me agrada tu amiguito, tiene un lindo tono de piel – Komor sonrió con malicia, mostrando enormes dientes y colmillos.

Zim se acercó a Dib un poco más. El alien comenzó a mirar a todos lados, había muchos seres rodeándolos, parecía que no iban a dejar salir a nadie de ese lugar.

-Se que quieres mi alma – dijo Dib, realmente estaba nervioso, y más que Komor no lo atacaba, ni tampoco ninguno de sus seguidores, solo estaba parado frente a él. Pronto comenzó a lamentar el haberse precipitado. Si su madre estuviera con él, podía preguntarle si debía atacarlo, o esperar a que Komor lanzara el primer golpe, pero solo lo miraba con extraño interés, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Me pertenece, al igual que la de tu hermana y la de todos tus primitos que lograron llegar hasta esta generación, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, joven humano.-

-Conozco la historia, Komor, pero mi alma no te pertenece, es mía, si mi antepasado negoció con ella, es problema de tu padre al aceptar ese trato, todos saben que no puedes negociar con algo que no es tuyo-

-No me vengas con eso, Kunai, tu alma es mía, y a partir de ahora serás mi esclavo. Vamos, joven Membrana, te aseguro que será más divertido que seguir con la patética vida que has llevado hasta ahora, si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a algunos de tus primos lejanos.-

-¿De qué hablas? – Dib se estremeció al ver la torcida sonrisa del demonio.

-¡Niños, vengan a conocer a su "primito" y a su novio! – dijo riéndose con maldad.

En ese momento, la tierra se estremeció, y el centro del estacionamiento, se abrió formando un enorme cráter, del cual emanó una luz muy brillante, la cual llegó hasta el cielo, iluminando momentáneamente la noche que al fin había caído. Por ese cráter, comenzaron a salir varios jóvenes, niños y hasta bebés, los cuales arrastraban pesadas cadenas. Esos chicos se acercaban a Dib de forma lastimera, parecían zombies.

-¡Qué rayos! – Dib retrocedió, igual que Zim, ambos quedaron espalda con espalda, viendo a los chicos que se acercaban tenebrosamente.

-Son los chicos que han contribuido involuntariamente al pago de la deuda de tu antepasado, el ambicioso Vandick, todos ellos se rehusaron a aceptar su destino. Sin embargo, tu desenlace puede ser muy diferente si decides ser más… cooperativo… si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Kurt, ¿Cierto, Kurt?- Komor señaló un rincón, donde apareció un joven de unos quince años, la edad de Dib, ese joven tenía cuernos en su cabeza, su rostro era muy parecido al de Gaz, solo que tenía cabello color castaño oscuro, y también ojos color miel.

-Hola, primo – dijo Kurt mirando de forma desafiante a Dib.

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Dib, ese joven tenía un aspecto tenebroso, su mirada estaba apagada y sin vida, pero despedía una energía muy oscura.

-Mi padre y tu madre eran hermanos, ¿No te lo dijo mi tía Diane? Hace muchos años mi padre abandonó la misión, pero cuando yo nací, trató de detener al "Amo Komor", y me escondió. Me escondió en muchos lugares durante doce años. Trató de evitar mi destino. Pero cuando tenía doce años, el amo Komor me encontró, yo estaba harto de ser la burla de gente inferior que se reía de mí cuando intentaba mostrarles cosas maravillosas, un mundo más allá de donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos. Siempre me decían que estaba loco, que las criaturas que les mencionaba no existían. Siempre se burlaron y me hicieron sufrir. Nadie me creía cuando les decía de las maravillosas criaturas sobre naturales que habitan este mundo… ¿Te sueña familiar, Dib? Cuando el amo Komor me encontró, mi padre trató de evitar que llegara a mí, pero yo nunca le pedí que hiciera eso, yo quería irme con él, ser su fiel sirviente, y mi ingenuo padre murió tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Luego, tu madre te tuvo a ti y luego a Gazlene, y cuando íbamos por ustedes, ella se enfrentó al amo Komor, esa bruja maldita lo encerró en otra dimensión.-

Cuando Kurt dijo esto, Dib apretó con furia sus puños, Zim lo sujetó de los hombros, pues parecía que se le iba a ir encima a Kurt, y por alguna razón el alien pensaba que no era adecuado.

Kurt ignoró la actitud de Dib y siguió hablando.

-Opino que fue muy estúpida, pues, como ya te dije, es inevitable, le pertenecemos al amo Komor desde antes de nuestro nacimiento, si ella lo hubiera dejado en paz, hubiera vivido más tranquila, pero fue necia y se encerró durante años sola, sin su familia. Ahora, primo, tienes dos opciones: venir voluntariamente, y vivir al lado del amo, o negarte y sufrir como el resto, llevando una vida miserable por toda la eternidad. Una vida que es peor que el infierno mismo, llena de torturas y sufrimiento, es tu decisión, primo Dib, -

Dib se sintió asqueado de escuchar a ese Kurt, no podía creer que pensara de esa manera.

-¿Y te entregaste voluntariamente? Eres un idiota, Kurt, es preferible mil veces la muerte que ser un esclavo de este demonio maldito, lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde y un idiota.-

Dib estaba furioso, Zim permanecía a su lado. Entonces el semblante de Kurt cambió y atacó a Dib con toda su fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Diane y Joseph viajaban mientras Gaz conducía la auto nave a una velocidad impresionante. Diane parecía preocupada.

-Debemos darnos prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento, Komor debe estarnos esperando, y debe tener algo bajo la manga.-

Gaz conducía cada vez más rápido, y todos los seres que intentaron cerrarles el paso, fueron arrollados por la chica. Mas adelante, un grupo bastante grande intentó impedirles que siguieran avanzando. Pero Diane hizo un hechizo que eliminó el techo de la auto nave, para luego sacar su sable de la palma y lanzar un ataque de luz a esos seres, que se convirtieron en cenizas muy rápidamente.

Joseph no pudo evitar pensar que Diane se volvía bastante despiadada cuando se trataba de sus hijos, y agradeció francamente estar de su lado.

-¡Creo que es ahí! – dijo Gaz señalando el centro de la ciudad, viendo el enorme rayo de luz.

-Debemos darnos prisa, estoy segura de que Komor usará trucos sucios.- dijo Diane desesperada.

-¿Crees que intente usar un familiar para atacar a Dib?- dijo Joseph.

Diane palideció. ¡Cómo había olvidado algo tan importante! Tal vez era que esperaba que cuando Dib enfrentara a Komor, ella estaría a su lado, pero si Dib atacaba y mataba a un familiar, por lejano que pareciera…

-Gazlene, date prisa, debemos llegar cuanto antes.-

Dib miró con asco y tristeza al que se decía su primo. No podía creer que se entregara voluntariamente, sin luchar. Pero por otro lado comprendía lo que se sentía estar completamente solo y que todos se burlaran cuando les decías que los demonios y vampiros existían. El había sido tachado de loco infinidad de veces y todos se habían burlado de él. Pero no por eso iba a mandar todo al carajo, él iba a luchar.

Kurt se lanzó sobre él, Dib lo esquivó, mientras que Zim comenzaba a hacerse cargo de un grupo de pixies que se lanzaban sobre él y lo mordían con sus afilados dientecillos. Los macabros seres eran demasiado veloces para el alien, que a pesar de estar entrenado en diferentes tipos de combate, tenía serios problemas para enfrentarse a las criaturas.

Entonces, antes de que Dib reaccionara, Kurt apareció y lanzó otro ataque a Dib. Dib lo esquivó muy apenas, y recibió un corte en su mejilla que comenzó a sangrar lentamente.

Dib miró furioso al joven y se dispuso a atacarle con fuerza, sorprendentemente, el muchacho no mostró intenciones de moverse. Pero cuando iba a darle el golpe, Joseph apareció quien sabe de donde y derribó a Dib.

-¡Joseph! ¡¿Se puede saber de qué lado estás? – protestó con furia Dib.

En ese momento, Diane y Gaz también llegaron. Diane lanzó un ataque y las pixies que atormentaban a Zim desaparecieron.

-¡No puedes atacarlo! ¡Si lo matas, perderás tus poderes y tu espada de luz, no tendrás nada con qué defenderte de Komor!- dijo Joseph mirando a Kurt.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dib miró sorprendido al joven vampiro.

-Los poderes y las armas de los guerreros Kunai, solo pueden ser usados para atacar fuerzas malignas- comenzó a decir el muchacho.

-Y este tipo es malvado, ¡Míralo, es un sirviente de Komor!-

-Pero es tu primo, lleva tu sangre. Los poderes desaparecen cuando se ataca a alguien de tu misma sangre. Los monjes lo hacían así para evitar guerras entre familiares, cuando hermanos comenzaban a combatir por el poder, si matas a alguien de tu misma línea de sangre, perderás tus poderes, y los necesitas para vencer a Komor – Diane comenzó a hablar de forma tranquila, sin dejar de ver con profunda tristeza a Kurt, el cual solo era un jovencito. Pero Kurt le devolvió una mirada de odio profundo, para luego sonreír de forma escabrosa.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la adorable tía Diane y su ejército de perdedores. – dijo Kurt aplaudiendo sin emoción alguna.

-Kurt… ¿Qué te ha hecho Komor? – dijo la mujer casi llorando.

-¿Tía Diane? ¿Acaso él? – dijo Gaz mirando al joven de cabello negro, que curiosamente se parecía bastante a ella.

-Komor dijo que era nuestro primo, Gaz, que era hijo de un hermano de mamá- explicó Dib.

-Era hijo de mi hermano Dib- dijo Diane.

Dib se sonrojó al escucharla, su madre no les había dicho que tenía un hermano, y menos que se llamaba igual que él. Claro que no hacía mucho que conocían a su madre.

-Mi estúpido padre, se creyó más fuerte que el amo Komor, y murió como alimaña a sus pies.- dijo Kurt con veneno, Diane lo miró con profundo rencor.

-¡No te expreses así de tu padre! Mi hermano murió defendiéndote de este miserable al que ahora llamas "amo", eres un malagradecido, Kurt- lo reprendió Diane furiosa.

-No tengo nada que agradecerle. Durante años permanecimos escondidos como ratas, siempre huyendo, tratando de protegerme, me separó de mi madre cuando tenía un año, siempre huyendo, hasta que finalmente murió y yo seguí mi camino entregándome al amo Komor, si fueras inteligente, Tía Diane, le dirías a tus hijos que hicieran lo mismo, es inevitable, y no preferirás que vivan una eternidad… así…-

Kurt señaló a los cuerpos que estaban emergiendo del cráter. Esos seres no los atacaban, solo se arremolinaban como buscando un hilo de luz, sus caras reflejaban un profundo sufrimientos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo Gaz.

-Almas en pena, todas ellas capturadas por "éste infeliz" – dijo Señalando a Komor con odio, el demonio se limitó a sonreír.

-Son mi propiedad, ustedes no pueden negarse, pero soy gentil, si no quieren convertirse en eso, pueden vivir una vida plena, una eternidad como mis sirvientes, como Kurt – el demonio sonreía, su sonrisa hacía sentir asqueada a Diane.

-¿Vida plena? ¿Convertirnos en marionetas a tu voluntad como "este" idiota? –Gaz señaló a Kurt, el cual sonrió cínicamente, y luego comenzó a mover la nariz olfateando a Gaz.

-Vamos, "querida prima" – dijo con sarcasmo – es mejor que ser un asqueroso vampiro, porque… apestas a vampiro, ¿Tal vez el querido Joseph no quería estar solito y se consiguió un acompañante?-

-Miserable – Gaz no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le hablara de esa forma.

-Tranquila, Gaz – dijo Diane, pero en ese momento, los demonios que los rodeaban, comenzaron a atacarlos, parecía que solo esperaban una señal de Komor y este se las dio.

Los demonios comenzaron a atacarlos y ellos a defenderse, pero Kurt también los atacaba, y en más de una ocasión casi lo mataron, al parecer eso es lo que quería, para que quedaran sin poderes, mientras Komor miraba todo, como si estuviera ahí para hacer de espectador.

-¡Joseph! Tú no llevas nuestra sangre, ni utilizas ninguna de las armas. Tú puedes atacarlo – dijo Gaz, pero Joseph la miró confundido.

-Si pudiera, lo habría hecho ya, Gazlene, pero estoy atado a cumplir mis promesas, y hace muchos siglos le prometí a mi amigo Philiph que jamás dañaría a ninguno de sus descendientes -

Kurt se lanzó sobre Dib cuando éste estaba peleando con dos demonios, y el muchacho sujetó a Dib por los hombros y lo lanzó lejos, haciendo que sus gafas salieran disparadas y se rompieran. Pero Dib no pudo levantarse a tiempo, pues Kurt le cayó encima y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

-¿Te sientes orgulloso de llevar el nombre de mi padre? – Dijo Kurt mostrando sus dientes – él fue un estúpido, veamos si eres tan estúpido como él y no sabes cuando rendirte-

Kurt se levantó y tomó a Dib del brazo, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, Kurt sonrió con malicia y se lanzó a dar otro ataque. Pero Zim vio la escena. Ese tipo estaba seguro de que Dib no le haría nada, pues no podía arriesgarse a perder sus poderes, pero Zim no llevaba su sangre, así que cuando Kurt se acercaba, Zim sacó sus patas de araña y se las clavó a Kurt.

Pero el joven le devolvió una mirada llena de maldad.

-¡Lagartija extraterrestre! No puedes matarme con sus simples armas tecnológicas, soy un demonio –

Zim se dio cuenta de ello y sacó su beretta. Pero Kurt se rió.

-Esa beretta estaba destinada a ser utilizada por mí, ¿Sabías? Fue creada por mis antepasados, tú no deberías traerla, no llevas nuestra sangre.-

-¿Y eso qué? Tu si la llevas y eres un sucio traidor – dijo el alien.

-Si me matas con tu arma perderá su poder, quedará obsoleta, no será más útil que un pisa papeles-

Zim escuchó esto con atención. Amaba su nueva arma, a pesar de que tenía más armamento moderno y poderoso, pero esa beretta se la había dado alguien muy importante. Kurt se rió y se lanzó a atacarlo, pero el alien disparó directo a la cabeza del joven.

Kurt sintió la bala cruzar su cráneo y como éste comenzaba a quebrarse y convertirse en pedazos de forma grotesca.

-M… mise…miserable alien… - se quejó el muchacho mientras sus brazos también comenzaban a caerse de su cuerpo, como si fuera una estatua de granito que comenzaba a desquebrajarse lentamente.

-A Zim le importa su arma, pero le importa mucho más la vida del Dib-apestoso y su familia – dijo el alien viendo a Kurt quedar reducido a cenizas, al parecer el chico no esperaba eso.

Un demonio corrió por detrás de Zim, éste lo detectó e intentó disparar su arma, pero Kurt tenía razón, no funcionó más. El alien se encogió de hombros y sacó un sable láser que tenía guardado "para emergencias" y con él le cortó la cabeza al demonio de un tajo.

-Oye, Zim, ¿Por qué no sacaste ese sable desde un principio? – dijo con cara de incredulidad Dib.

Zim frunció el ceño y miró a Dib.

-¡Silencio! Ahora es tiempo de matar a estos horribles seres terrícolas, y yo que pensé que los seres humanos eran la raza más fea de este planeta –

Dib resopló molesto. El alien había salido con una respuesta que no venía al caso de lo que le había preguntado. Y por la experiencia con Zim, supo que estaba bastante afligido y no quería hablar de lo sucedido, así que por ese momento lo dejó en paz.

Diane estaba preocupada, pues los demonios no dejaban de atacarlos, pero lo curioso era que Komor observaba todo el espectáculo sin moverse de su trono. En más de una ocasión quiso atacarlo, pero los monstruos no dejaban de lanzarse sobre ellos impidiéndolo. Parecía que Komor deseaba que sus peones cayeran para arrebatarles la energía a los chicos, y cuando estuvieran demasiado cansados, él daría el golpe final.

Pero poco a poco los seguidores de Komor iban cayendo. Los chicos eran muy hábiles en el manejo de sus armas. De pronto, Komor se puso de pie y miró hacia un extremo. Un grupo de arpías venía volando con un bulto en sus patas. Cuando estuvieron cerca de Komor dejaron caer ese bulto, que se incorporó con dificultad. Dib pudo ver entonces que el bulto era su padre.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – Dijo incorporándose el profesor.- ¡Ustedes entraron a la fuerza en mi laboratorio! ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –

Luego, volteó a ver a Dib, Gaz y a Diane, que lo miraban angustiados.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? – la primera que intentó acercarse fue Gaz, pero una banshee apareció detrás de el profesor, y lo sujetó mientras le ponía un brillante cuchillo en el pecho.

-¿¡Qué… que se está creyendo! ¡Suéltenme! –

-Si intentan algo, mis queridos guerreros Kunai, este desagradable humano se muere, aunque por lo que sé, tal vez estarías más feliz si eso pasa, muchacho – Komor le sonreía con malicia a Dib, que miraba primero al demonio y luego a su padre, estaba preocupado. Dib alzó un poco su espada, pero la banshee apretó más a su padre sonriendo como loca. Zim y Joseph intentaron acercarse también, pero Komor solo se limitó a mover uno de sus índices en señal negatoria mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-Creo que no tienes muchas opciones, - Komor comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Dib. Diane estaba desesperada.

-¡No! No permitiré que le hagas daño, Komor – Diane lloraba de impotencia ante este truco sucio del demonio, pero Dib y Gaz estaban desesperados, pues parecía que si Diane hacía algo, la banshee mataría a su padre, se sentían en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Mamá, esa banshee matará a papá, espera! – Dib suplicó a su madre, y Diane no pudo moverse aunque quisiera, Dib comenzó a llorar con una terrible angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando? Esto… esto no puede ser real… debe existir alguna explicación lógica para estos acontecimientos, ¡Esas criaturas no existen! Dib siempre las imagina, pero no son reales, ¡Ustedes no son reales! – el profesor miraba todo como si estuviera soñando, aunque tal vez ni siquiera en un sueño él aceptaría la posibilidad de que existieran esos seres.

El profesor estaba muy preocupado, pues veía la situación y veía como sus hijos parecían rendirse ante el hecho de que él estuviera en peligro. Cosa que no parecía muy prudente, tomando en cuenta al horrible ser que estaba parado frente a ellos de forma amenazante.

Entonces miró a Diane, tan imponente, parecía que ella si podría derrotar a ese monstruo, y pensó que tal vez la situación obligaría a su esposa a escoger entre él y sus hijos, cosa ante la cual estaba seguro de que saldría perdiendo.

-Si te acercas más, Diane, el humano se muere, mi querida Diane, se que tal vez a ti no te importe, pero deberías preocuparte por tus hijitos.- Komor hablaba con malicia. Diane volteó por instinto a ver a Gaz y a Dib, que parecían desesperados, pero su situación era extrema. Si no hacía algo, sus hijos acabarían entregándose voluntariamente a ese demonio, pero tampoco podía permitir que muriera John, y menos delante de sus hijos.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido ahogado y un quejido, para dar paso al grito de la banshee.

-Aaagh –

-¡Papá! –Gritaron Gaz y Dib al mismo tiempo, mientras Diane veía horrorizada la escena.

El profesor pareció comprender lo dramática de la situación, y en un rápido movimiento, él mismo se clavó el cuchillo en el pecho.

Komor rugió, y se lanzó sobre ellos, pues habían ido con el profesor mientras éste se desplomaba en el suelo, pero Diane se adelantó y creó una barrera que lo detenía, pero la mujer sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, solo deseaba darles un par de segundos a sus hijos. Diane sentía un nudo en la garganta y no volteó a ver la escena, pues sabía que necesitaba toda su concentración para mantener la barrera lo más posible. La banshee también intentó atacarlos, pero Joseph utilizó su poder de manipulación de sombras y la derribó, una vez en el suelo, Zim sacó su arma laser del pak, y le disparó a la banshee, la cual comenzó a arder convirtiéndose en cenizas.

-Papá, resiste – dijo Dib viendo a su padre, mientras la bata blanca comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, Gaz lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-No podía permitir… no podía permitir que salieran… lastimados por mi culpa, hijos… ya… ya les he fallado demasiado como padre…-

-No digas eso, papá, - Gaz comenzó a llorar, en toda su vida, jamás se le había visto así, parecía otra. El profesor tomó la mano de su hija, pero Dib se quedaba un poco retirado, así que el profesor se estiró y tomó la mano de su hijo mayor con fuerza, haciendo que Dib se sobresaltara.

-Cuando vi… cuando vi a estas criaturas,… quise pensar que era producto de mi imaginación, pero… pero al fin me doy cuenta, hijo… que … que tu… tenías razón,… y yo fui un necio y nunca te creí, debí creerte no importa… aagh – el profesor comenzaba a ahogarse. Zim hablaba por su transmisor desesperado, mientras Dib y Gaz no dejaban de llorar.

-Ya, papá, no digas nada, no hace falta…- Dib miraba a su padre, y sentía un dolor terrible.

-Debo decirte… debo… debí creerte, no importa lo disparatado que sonaran tus teorías, no importa que sonaran incoherentes… debí creerte por el hecho de ser mi hijo… te fallé, Dib, no podía fallarte ahora…-

-Papá, tu nunca nos …- comenzó a decir Dib, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-No digas eso, hijo, nunca estuve en casa, nunca me hice cargo, prefería pensar que estaban bien con la pantalla flotante… yo… si tuviera otra oportunidad… yo… trataría de ser mejor padre…-

-¡No, papá, fuiste…. Eres un gran padre! – Gaz no quería pensar que su padre estaba muriendo, y miró a Joseph desesperada, pero el joven solo negó con la cabeza.

-Papá…- Dib sintió que Zim se acercó y le ponía una especie de plasta en el pecho al profesor, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Gir estaba con él, la unidad SYR había llegado en el voot de Zim con parte del equipo médico del alien.

-Esto detendrá el sangrado de tu padre, pero debe ser llevado a un hospital de humanos para que lo reparen… digo, alivien… curen, lo que sea…- Zim miró a Dib y le sonrió, mientras el profesor se tocaba el pecho y sentía la extraña plasta.

-Esto…. Esto… qué es… -

-Gir, no hay tiempo, lleva al padre del Dib-larva al hospital para que lo curen, debes darte prisa.- gritó Zim mientras el pequeño robot hacía un saludo militar, y subía al profesor al crucero.

-Esto no puede ser real,… un perro… un perro no puede hacer esto, y esta plasta extraña, no reconozco el material del que está hecha… tu… tu debes ser… extraterrestre.-

Dijo el profesor mirando a Zim, aunque sonreía al hacerlo, Zim también sonrió.

-Vaya, el humano más inteligente del mundo al fin lo notó… -dijo sonriendo Zim.- Vamos, Gir, llévalo al hospital.-

-¡Soy una ambulancia! Uiiiiiii uuuu uiiiiiii uuu – fue cantando el robot en la nave.

En ese momento, Diane intentaba detener a Komor aún. Pero Dib llegó y le tocó el hombro.

-Ya es suficiente, mamá, ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin a este bastardo…- dijo Dib decidido.

Diane lo miró, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, pero eso no evitaba el miedo a lo que pasara, aun así, supo que debía dejarlo, como dijo Dib, el momento había llegado, y ella lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo, para que el trato se deshiciera, Dib que tenía la marca, debía matar a Komor de una vez, ella solo se encargaría, con la ayuda de Joseph, Gaz y Zim, que los ayudantes e hijos de Komor no interfirieran…

El momento de la gran batalla había llegado.

Continuará…


	14. La gran batalla

FF_2515981_ 5

**Hola, siento mucho haberlas dejado tanto tiempo. No se que mas decir. Sin mucho preámbulo, las dejo con el capi, no sin antes aclarar que Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Komor miró al joven que tenía enfrente y se relamió los labios. El había escuchado todas las profecías que decían que el último descendiente numero 100 de Vandick sería el que lograría destruir el trato. Pero estaba seguro de que eran cuentos de viejas.

Muchos tenían fe en Kurt, pero él logró convencer al muchacho de que se uniera a él. Y Dib era muy parecido a Kurt, siempre solo y siendo burla de gente que ignoraba la existencia de seres como Komor y todo su séquito.

Y ese Dib…

Ese escuálido muchachito que ni siquiera podía ver bien con sus anteojos rotos. Ese patético chiquillo no representaba amenaza para él, pero… ¿Porqué su corazón de pronto latía más aprisa? No parecía la emoción, era como si… ¿Le tuviera miedo a Dib?

Ridículo.

Por su parte, Dib miró a Komor, el muchacho luchaba por regular su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero era algo que debía hacer, algo que, de alguna forma, había deseado hacer toda su vida, sobre todo desde que desistió de la idea de pelear con Zim.

-Así que, Dib Membrana, el loco hijo del profesor Membrana cree que es capaz de derrotarme. Interesante –

Komor no atacaba, solo miraba a Dib como un depredador ve a su indefensa presa. Esto ponía nervioso a Dib, debía estar tramando algo, pero él no iba a ser un blanco fácil del demonio ese.

-Yo te derrotaré, Komor, y tú regresarás al agujero apestoso de donde saliste – dijo Dib, en su vida se había sentido tan valiente, ni cuando peleaba con Zim, pues siempre temía de los trucos sucios que el ex invasor tuviera bajo la manga.

-Oye, Dib, ¿no has pensado que todo esto no es más que producto de tu loca y demente imaginación? ¿o realmente crees que estás peleando con el rey de los demonios y que tu mamita está viva? –

Al decir esto, Komor sonrió tenebrosamente, y Dib no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al existir la remota posibilidad de que esto fuera cierto.

Entonces el demonio atacó sin que Dib pudiera hacer algo al respecto, y Diane lo miró mientras peleaba con un trio de hadas come hombres y no pudo llegar a salvar a su hijo.

Komor lanzó una bola de energía que envolvió a Dib en una burbuja, mientras el chico cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a estremecerse.

Zim lo miró y cortó en dos al troll al cual se enfrentaba para ir a averiguar que le pasaba a su amado Dib.

-Diane-humana, ¿Qué le pasa al Dib? – le gritó visiblemente angustiado.

-Komor lo ha envuelto en una esfera de pesadilla, no sabía que podía hacerlas, pero era lógico – Diane hablaba con amargura, al parecer se sentía culpable por no enseñarle a su hijo a defenderse de ese ataque.- lo único que puede sacar a Dib de ahí es la confianza que tiene en sí mismo-

Gaz escuchó eso y tembló, si bien era cierto que su hermano ahora que era novio de Zim y que había crecido un poco era más feliz, estaba segura de que una parte de él seguía siendo como el niño tímido del que todos se burlaban en la escuela, y que incluso ella hacía sufrir.

Dib sintió que abría los ojos pesadamente, estaba en su recámara decorada con miles de pósters de fenómenos paranormales y afiches del programa "Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños".

Esto se le hizo muy raro, pues ese programa lo habían cancelado hace algun tiempo, pues el conductor había conseguido un empleo como conductor de programa de espectáculos. Además tenía cierto rencor hacia él, si era así… ¿Por qué ese afiche en la pared de ese programa?.

Se levantó pesadamente, y sin querer su mano tumbó un par de frascos de la mesa de noche. Dib lo levantó y leyó el nombre de unos medicamentos, ¿Estaba enfermo? Pero se angustió al leer en un frasco "ansiedad" y en el otro "alucinaciones". Siguió leyendo la etiqueta del frasco y leyó el nombre de un psiquiatra y donde decía "nombre del paciente" estaba claramente escrito: Dib Membrana.

Asustado arrojó los frascos y salió de la habitación tembloroso, abajo estaba su hermana viendo la televisión, sin prestar mucha atención al programa, pues curiosamente estaba leyendo una revista, y aunque a Dib esto le extrañó, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era una revista para fanáticos de los videojuegos.

-¿Gaz? ¿Qué sucedió Gaz? ¿Vencimos a Komor? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y papá? – Dib sonaba angustiado, pero su hermana le lanzó una profunda mirada de odio.

-¡Cállate, Dib! Deja de decir tonterías, por lo que veo no has tomado tus píldoras y ahora estás desvariando como siempre-

Gaz se volteó a otro lado, mientras Dib sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-Gaz, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Zim? Y… ¿Dónde está mamá? –

-A Zim no lo he visto, debe estar en su base planeando algo estúpido hasta que vayas a hacerte el tonto y recibir una paliza de parte de el como siempre, y mi madre está en el mismo lugar en el que ha estado tanto tiempo, enterrada cinco metros bajo tierra, ahora déjame en paz, que tu voz me llena de una ira indescriptible – le gruñó Gaz.

Dib sentía una terrible desesperación, así que corrió hacia Gaz y la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos.

-No hablas en serio, Gaz, ¡Los demonios! ¡Mamá! ¡Joseph! ¡ERES UNA VAMPIRESA! – le gritó furioso mientras sacudía violentamente a su hermana.

-¡Suéltame, Dib! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de tocarme con tus manos de loco? –gritó furiosa.

-Niños, vengo por…- dijo el profesor Membrana, pero se encontró con la escena.

-¡Papá, Dib está mas loco que antes! – dijo Gaz mientras se soltaba.

-Dib, Hijo, debes tomar tu medicamento – dijo el profesor, viendo a su hijo alterado y lentamente, sacó una jeringa y preparó un medicamento en ella.- Ven aquí, hijo, esto es por tu bien.- Dijo acercándose lentamente con el medicamento para Dib, el cual dio un par de pasos atrás.

-¡No! Papá, no estoy loco – dijo Dib.

-Si, si lo estás, Dib, y entre más pronto lo aceptes, será mejor para ti, ahora ven, ven conmigo y terminemos con esto- dijo el profesor.

-Gaz, Zim y yo somos novios, tu lo sabes, y… y estuvimos entrenando con mamá en otra dimensión, tu conociste a Joseph y… la pelea y…- Dib tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Gaz solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Además de loco, ¿Ahora eres Gay? Papá, creo que deberías encerrarlo en el manicomio de una vez, mi hermano no tiene remedio –dijo la chica con una mirada maliciosa.

-Dib, solo admítelo, admite que estás loco y terminará la pesadilla, hijo, solo debes rendirte, ¡Ríndete, Dib!-

Dib comenzaba a sentir su espíritu flaquear, y poco a poco sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerlo, sintió a su padre tocarlo en la cabeza y luego frotar en su brazo algo que olía como alcohol.

Todo había sido un sueño: su madre, Zim, los demonios,…¡No! ¡No podía ser!

De pronto recordó la primera prueba en la montaña, confianza, no solo en tus compañeros, en ti mismo. El sabía que no estaba loco, el sabía que Zim era real, él sabía tantas cosas… y no podía darse por vencido.

Cuando su padre estaba a escasos milímetros de él, lo empujó violentamente haciéndolo caer. El profesor miró asombrado a su hijo.

-¡No, no estoy loco! Mi madre está viva, debo pelear contra el demonio que quiere mi alma y la de Gaz y que se ha llevado el alma de tantos niños inocentes, yo,… yo no me voy a rendir-

Dib se estremeció con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, y cuando los abrió estaba de nuevo frente a Komor, envuelto en esa burbuja, y cuando se levantó la burbuja explotó.

Su madre lo miraba orgullosa, realmente su hijo había podido vencer el hechizo de Komor, tratando de romper su voluntad.

-Basta de juegos, maldito, esto termina aquí – Al decir esto, Dib se lanzó hacia el demonio, que no esperaba la reacción del chico y se hizo hacia atrás, Dib le lanzó un ataque con su espada, la cual estaba más encendida que nunca.

Komor arrancó un trozo de hueso de su coraza y lo transformó en una daga y la lanzó a Dib, pero el chico la esquivó, dando un salto y poniéndose de frente al demonio.

Dib lanzó un rayo de su espada de luz al cruzar su mano por ella, dándole de golpe al demonio de cuatro brazos, el cual cayó de espaldas. Pero inmediatamente se levantó y lanzó otro ataque al chico.

De pronto, todos los demonios, vampiros y Banshees habían dejado de atacar a Diane y a los chicos por estar admirando la pelea de su amo con Dib. Al parecer no esperaban que el chico diera tanta batalla.

Diane hizo una señal y un papel apareció en las manos de cada uno. En él decía que dejaran de atacar, que solo interfirieran si uno de los entes quería interferir en la batalla.

Komor lanzó un ataque a Dib, y Dib lanzó un ataque lleno de energía al mismo tiempo, creando una explosión en el medio y haciéndolos caer a los dos. Komor se levantó con dificultad, le faltaba un cuerno y sangraba del labio.

Después de eso, Komor se levantó y atacó de frente a Dib, pero el chico trató de esquivar el ataque, saltando, pero Komor lo sujetó de un pié y lo lanzó con fuerza estrellándolo en el pavimento.

Dib se levantó pesadamente, con algo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza, pero se puso de pie y lanzó un ataque de energía al demonio, el cual cayó hacia atrás pesadamente, pero antes de caer golpeó con fuerza el suelo, dejando una estela de energía que hizo partirse la tierra hasta donde estaba de pie Dib, pero el chico volvió a saltar para ponerse a salvo, pero al caer al suelo, le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas.

Dib se puso de pie de nuevo, pero sus piernas temblaban, sintió que se iba a caer hacia atrás, cuando sintió una mano en su espalda ayudándolo a sostenerse, giró la mirada un poco y ahí estaba Zim.

-Vamos, humano, no te dejes vencer, eres demasiado testarudo como para dejarte vencer por ese tonto noche-brujo, el gran Zim te ha hecho cosas peores y sales victorioso-

Dib sonrió. Caminó un par de pasos con la ayuda de Zim en su espalda y volvió a empuñar su espada de Luz rumbo al rostro de Komor.

Gaz miró a su hermano, y se sintió orgullosa de él. Se sintió realmente mal por los maltratos que le había hecho durante años, era su hermano y él estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Gaz sintió el impulso de correr hacia Dib, y lo hizo, y le sujetó el otro hombro, dándole más apoyo, Dib miró a su hermana y a Zim, ambos de su lado, y sin quererlo, además de darle su apoyo, compartían su energía con Dib, y Dib se sintió con fuerza para seguir adelante.

Komor miró a los chicos decididos y comenzó a lanzarles ataques, pero Dib giraba su espada de luz y los repelía, el monstruoso ser estaba fuera de sí, temblando, realmente no esperaba esto, no esperaba que Dib y su hermana le dieran pelea, deseaba verlos suplicar y llorar, o rendirse como Kurt, pero Dib era diferente, tenía fuerza, era como ese tipo que también se llamaba Dib, hermano de Diane, no le tenía miedo, no lo podía doblegar, no esperaba esa resistencia. El demonio Komor se alimentaba del miedo de sus víctimas, y Dib ya no le tenía miedo.

En cambio Dib se sentía fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, más fuerte de lo que jamás creyó que se sentiría.

Komor se lanzó sobre Dib furioso, pero Dib, no se intimidó y se lanzó también contra el demonio, Komor le lanzó un ataque furioso con sus garras, pero Dib lo esquivó y clavó su espada en el pecho del demonio, que aulló con fuerza, mientras la espada de luz dejaba un enorme agujero en su cuerpo, que poco a poco se hacía más grande, tanto que Dib pudo pasar a través de él, cayendo del otro lado.

Dib se sentía sin energía, y quedó de espaldas en el suelo, mientras sentía que su cuerpo entero dolía, como si tuviera miles de agujas clavadas. Cerró los ojos pesadamente por un segundo, y cuando los abrió, estaba en otro lugar, y temió que fuera otro truco sucio de Komor.

Era un prado verde, lleno de paz, se escuchaba el ruido de un rio cercano, Dib se incorporó un poco y sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro, levantó la vista y vio llegó una niña pequeña, que le sonreía.

-"Gdaciaz, pimo Dib" – dijo con vocecita infantil, luego se volvió una luz brillante que subió al cielo.

Dib la miró, luego otro niño, y una niña, y cientos de niños pequeños y no tan pequeñitos se acercaban a él sonriendo, todos diciendo lo mismo, para luego convertirse en luces brillantes y elevarse hacia el cielo.

-"Gracias, primo Dib" – decían todos.

Dib los miró emocionado, mientras se ponía de pie admirando el espectáculo. Hasta que vio una figura conocida.

-Ni creas que yo te voy a dar las gracias, "primo Dib", yo no te pedí nada.-

Kurt estaba de pie, frente a Dib, pero a diferencia de los niños, Kurt se miraba oscuro, tenebroso, aún había un par de cuernos saliendo de su frente.

-Kurt – dijo Dib, no sabía porqué pero sentía pena por el chico.

-Crees que derrotaste al amo Komor, y te crees muy poderoso ahora, pero no eres más que un fenómeno cabezón al que nadie soporta, y para acabar resulta que eres marica, a mi no me impresionas, primo Dib, yo también pude derrotar a Komor, pero….¡Aagh! ¿qué es esto!.-

Kurt había caido al suelo, arrastrado por unas cadenas oxidadas que salían de un agujero que se había abierto tras de él, del que provenían lamentaciones. Otra cadena salió y lo sujetó por el cuello, mientras lo jalaban hacia el agujero, que se cerró en cuanto Kurt pasó por él.

-¿qué sucedió? – dijo Dib pensando en voz alta, como era su costumbre que le había hecho pasar malos ratos.

-Los niños fueron liberados, pues ellos nunca le entregaron su alma a Komor, él se las quitó; en cambio, Kurt se la entregó voluntariamente, no había a quien liberar, él había escogido ese destino, cada quien escogemos nuestro destino, mi querido Dib.-

Dib volteó para ver de donde venía la voz, y vio a un hombre relativamente joven, con cabello largo hasta los hombros, que vestía ropas medievales, el hombre le sonreía paternalmente.

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo Dib mirando al hombre.

-Soy tu tátara tátara tátara tátara… -el hombre se rascó la cabeza – espera, ya me confundí, pero soy tu antecesor de noventa y nueve generaciones, me llamo…-

-Elroy – dijo Dib en un susurro viendo al hombre, tenía unos ojos color miel iguales a los suyos.

-Si, mi querido Dib, soy Elroy, y déjame decirte que yo, y mis hijos y los hijos de sus hijos y así hasta llegar a tu madre; todos nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti, muchacho, orgullosos y agradecidos.-

Dib miró y vio a muchas personas vestidas de formas diferentes, con trajes de distintas épocas, todos ellos tenían rasgos parecidos y todos ellos lo miraban con infinito amor y admiración.

Elroy se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Dib. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a aplaudirle a Dib y a vitorearlo, el chico se sintió demasiado cohibido, nunca había recibido tal demostración de aprecio y admiración.

-Y… yo… no se que decir – dijo Dib bastante rojo y con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

-Yo si tengo algo que decir, si me lo permites, mi querido muchacho –

Dib miró al lugar donde provenía la voz y vio a un hombre adulto, con ropas parecidas a las de Elroy, el cual tenía algunas cadenas en su cuerpo.

-Yo soy el padre de Elroy, tu centésimo antepasado, Vandick– dijo agachando la mirada un poco – soy el idiota ambicioso que causó la desgracia tuya y la de tu generación, soy el que causó sufrimientos a los hijos de sus hijos por tanto tiempo por un puñado de oro maldito, y lo único que se me ocurre decir, es… Lo siento –

Vandick agachó la mirada y una lágrima rodó por su rostro, Dib se sintió mal por el hombre, pues era evidente que estaba profundamente apenado y afligido. Se acercó al hombre y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Está bien, - fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero en el fondo él perdonaba a su antepasado, y las cadenas del cuerpo de Vandick cayeron al suelo, en señal de que su falta se había perdonado.

-Gracias, mi muchacho – dijo.

-Ahora, Dib, regresa a casa, te están esperando, creo que te esperan algunos días de fiesta – dijo un hombre que se acercó. Su rostro se parecía al de su madre, y tenía rasgos de Kurt, y aunque en parte parecía triste, sonreía igual que los demás.

-¿Tío Dib? – se aventuró a preguntar, y el hombre sonrió.

-Me siento tan orgulloso de que lleves mi nombre, es todo un honor, Dib – el hombre le sonrió y Dib miró por última vez ese prado, mientras sentía que sus ojos pesaban y que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido… ¿O despierto?

* * *

**Ya volví! Lamento muchísimo la ausencia, fue necesario para que cierta persona estuvo molestando a mis lectoras y escritoras dejara de molestar. Pero ahora esto de vuelta, no puedo evitar seguir escribiendo. No se que mas decir, solo que les debo una gran disculpa a todas las personas que fueron molestadas por ese "troll", no se que más pueda decir, me siento apenada de que una rencilla personal termine en esto, creo que es una conducta demasiado infantil, y espero que no pase, y si molestó a alguien de quien no tenga conocimiento, díganmelo y la pondré en su sitio, (lo prometo)**

**Gracias por leer, y espero que este fic les esté gustando y el capitulo no haya decepcionado a nadie. Me esforcé mucho y me agrada saber que les gustó.**

**Ya casi llegamos al fin, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	15. La pesadilla termina

**SI, el final está proximo, bueno, algunos pueden considerar este el final, (sobre todo a los que no les guste el lemon) así que solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo (nunca he escrito un epilogo, esperemos que me quede bien)**

**Sin mas, me queda agregar que Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon, al igual que todos susp personajes.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y leeran mi historia, esta se ha convertido en mi favorita. Espero que les guste y no decepcionar a nadie, ahora los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

-Dib… Dib… hijo… despierta por favor…- Diane miraba el rostro pálido de su hijo, del cual había limpiado los residuos de la sangre pardusca de Komor. Dib había caído al suelo después del ataque donde Komor había muerto y no se movía, parecía muerto, y Diane no pudo reprimir un grito de angustia. Corrió al cuerpo de su hijo para revisarlo. Aún respiraba, y su corazón latía. Pero estaba muy pálido, y su corazón empezaba a latir más despacio. El cuerpo de Komor se había desintegrado poco después de caer al suelo, y todos sus seguidores habían salido huyendo. Si esos humanos (y alien) habían vencido al rey de los demonios, ellos no tenían oportunidad.

Zim estaba de rodillas junto a Diane, observando con atención a Dib, el alien se veía bastante preocupado. Gaz estaba de pie detrás de su madre, con las manos en el rostro, Joseph se paró detrás de ella y la tomó por el hombro, y la chica se giró y lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven vampiro. Joseph se quedó quieto un momento, pero luego comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la hija de Diane.

Diane miró a su hijo, ansiando una respuesta, hasta que el joven comenzó a removerse en sueños, y poco a poco abrió sus ojos color miel.

-Mamá… Zim… ¿Dónde… dónde está Komor? ¿Ganamos? – dijo con dificultad, Diane comenzó a reir y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Si, mi cielo, todo terminó al fin – dijo la mujer separando un mechón de cabello del rostro empapado de sudor de su hijo para besarlo en la frente. Cuando se separó, Zim tomó el lugar de Diane besándolo en los labios. Diane se ruborizó un poco, pero estaba admirada del amor de Zim hacia su hijo, pero decidió separarlos un poco.

-A ver, jovencitos, quietos ahí – dijo entre risas, haciendo que Zim y Dib se sonrojaran. – Luego tendrán tiempo para… este… bueno… esas cosas… - dijo Diane algo avergonzada – por ahora, debemos llevar a Dib a un hospital, ver como está John y … bueno, supongo que alejarnos un poco de este desastre; además, Gaz, ya va a amanecer, y tú sigues siendo vampiresa. El sol te va a hacer daño, creo que Joseph te enseñará las pociones que mitigan el daño solar en los vampiros y a usar las sombras para protegerte, así que mi querido Joseph, tienes mucho que enseñarle a Gaz, pero te lo advierto… manos quietas – Diane señaló a Joseph, que con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Gaz, pero la otra la tenía en las caderas de la jovencita. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Ay, mamá! – dijo con fingida molestia Gaz – apenas estoy empezando a quitarle lo tímido –

-¡Gazlene! – dijo Diane.

En ese momento, Gir llegó en el crucero de nuevo, el pequeño robot parecía feliz.

-Gir, vamos de regreso al hospital. Debemos llevar a Dib para que lo revise un médico humano.-

-¡SOY UNA AMBULANCIA OTRA VEZ! Uiiii uuuuu uuuuiiiiii uuuuu – dijo feliz el pequeño robot.

-Si, si, lo eres, ahora, dime, ¿Llevaste al profesor al hospital? – dijo Zim a su robot, que de pronto puso una cara de preocupación.

-Ah, si, lo llevé a dos, es que en el primero no quisieron recibirlo y me mandaron a otro – dijo Gir como recordando.

-¿Porqué no quisieron recibirlo en el primero, Gir? – dijo Diane pensativa.

-Porque dijeron que no podían recibirlo en un hospital veterinario, que debían tratarlo en un hospital para personas – dijo Gir despreocupado, haciendo que todos pusieran cara de asombro, mientras Zim comenzaba a regañarlo.

-¿¡Por qué llevaste al humano a un hospital de animales, Gir!- gritó Zim alzando un puño.

-Es que ahí va mi amigo cerdo – dijo el robot como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Ya, Zim, no lo regañes – se rió Diane, - con el emplaste que le pusiste, creo que se detuvo la hemorragia, y además, hasta Gir se da cuenta de que John puede ser bastante "bestia" en ocasiones.-

-¡Mamá! – dijeron Dib y Gaz al mismo tiempo, y al chico de cabello negro le agradaba cada vez más tener a alguien a quien llamar así.

Dib fue revisado exhaustivamente, a pesar de que no tenía nada malo. Solo un agotamiento extremo por haber utilizado tanta energía física y espiritual, (esta última recién desarrollada).

Zim se quedó por un lado de su cama, mientras Diane iba a ver al profesor, que estaba en otra habitación, recuperándose de su herida, la cual no representaba peligro alguno para su vida, ya que la pasta que Zim le había puesto, había detenido la hemorragia y acelerado la cicatrización, solo lo tenían en observación.

Diane se acercó a su esposo, que en ese momento, revisaba el control de la cama, el cual había desarmado para hacer quien sabe que cosa con él.

-No has cambiado mucho, Johny… - dijo Diane parada en la puerta – Aún recuerdo cuando Dib nació y fue necesario ponerlo un par de horas en incubadora, tú querías ponerle un escáner de rayos x y monitores cardiacos y cerebrales y quien sabe qué más para revisar el funcionamiento de los órganos de tu hijo, y luego cuando tuviste la oportunidad, adaptaste bocinas y televisión en el área de cunas y transformaste los cuneros en un carrusel para los bebés, fue un verdadero lío para las enfermeras sacarlos de ahí, el carrusel no dejaba de dar vueltas con los bebés, pero tú decías que estaban bastante divertidos.-

-¿En serio recuerdas eso, Diane? – dijo el profesor mirando a la joven mujer que caminó hacia su cama, le quitó el control y comenzó a revisar la charola de la comida, tomando un platito con gelatina.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Era un verdadero caos. Y cuando Gazlene nació, cómo adaptaste la carriola con un sistema de audio y un video juego especial para bebés, ahora comprendo la pasión de esta niña. Luego hiciste la carriola doble para pasear a Dib y a Gaz, y querías programarla para que caminara sola por el parque, mientras tú y yo… - Diane miró pícaramente a su esposo, el cual se azoró un poco al recordar – bueno, les hacíamos otro hermanito.-

El profesor no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso. Diane se acercó y besó con ternura al profesor en los labios, haciendo que el profesor se sorprendiera un poco, pero correspondiera el beso.

-Eso es… porque aún te amo, como el primer día en que te vi.- dijo suavemente, el profesor la sujetó por la cintura, ¡Por Dios que casi había olvidado la dulce sensación! Y estaba concentrado en lo que sentía cuando sintió algo menos placentero en su mejilla.

¡PLAAFF!

-Y esta bofetada es por ser un cabeza dura- Diane sujetó el cabello del profesor ante las protestas de este – y un descuidado, egocéntrico, y un obsesionado al trabajo como siempre –

Al terminar de hablar Diane soltó al profesor que se sujetó el cabello con expresión de adolorido.

-Diane, yo…- comenzó a decir el profesor.

-No digas nada, John, solo escucha: No podemos cambiar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho está. Se que tal vez cuando… cuando me fui – Diane bajó la mirada con tristeza – te sentiste solo y no supiste que hacer, Johny, pero…-

-me sentía confundido, Diane, yo… yo te busqué,… pensé que te habías vuelto loca y que estabas por ahí luchando con seres inexistentes y… -

-Joseph me lo dijo – Diane se acercó a John y lo besó de nuevo – cariño, olvidemos el pasado, mejor hablemos del… futuro…-

-¿Futuro? – dijo John.

-Si, mi amor – Diane pasó su cabello por detrás de su hombro – bueno, ahora que he regresado, no se si puedas, hacerme un lugarcito en tu casa, además, tu hijo va a ser reconocido por todo el mundo, ya que él salvó a la humanidad de Komor –

-Si, lo vi en las noticias – dijo el profesor señalando la televisión, Diane no había notado que los medios estaban transmitiendo la pelea del demonio que asolaba la ciudad.

-Bueno, además de eso, debemos hablar de… el amigo de tu hijo… Zim.-

-¿El que Dib decía que era extraterrestre?-

-¿Lo sigues dudando? – dijo Diane.

-No, no lo dudo, pero no creo que sea malo, ese chico nos ayudó, a mí principalmente. Además, ahora es amigo de Dib, espero que el gobierno no quiera capturarlo para hacerle algo malo.-

-Eso pondría muy triste a tu hijo-

-Si, más les vale que no intenten nada con el amigo de mi hijo, ese chico ha demostrado ser un gran muchacho.-

-Me da gusto que pienses eso, porque creo que Dib te dirá muy pronto que… bueno… es más que su… amigo.-

-¿A qué te refieres? No me vas a salir con que…- el profesor miró perplejo a su esposa, y esta solo asintió. – Oh, no, no, Diane, espera, no me digas que… pero… NO puede ser, ¡Pero ambos son chicos! ¡Son hombres! Eso significa que Dib es… -

Diane volvió a sujetar a su esposo del cabello, y lo vio con expresión amenazante.

-Escucha, John Membrana, más te vale que comiences a apoyar a tu hijo, él te ama, ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¡Estuvo a punto de sacrificar su propia vida por ti! Eres importante para él, y se que a tu manera, él es importante para ti, y ya es hora de que empieces a demostrárselo. O si no, ¡te aseguro que desearás enfrentarte a mil demonios como Komor antes que enfrentar mi ira si lastimas a MI NIÑO!-

-Ya se de donde sacó Gazlene esa actitud – dijo el profesor encogiéndose, pero pensando en las palabras de su esposa. –

-Y no has visto nada aún, John – dijo Diane mirando a su esposo alzando una ceja.

-Creo que tienes razón, Diane, es hora de que empiece a apoyar a mi hijo, y es hora de acercarme a él, él me ha necesitado tanto tiempo y yo, yo siempre le di la espalda, yo siempre lo traté como a un loco, siempre, lo hice sentir mal.-

-Si, y yo debería darte una tunda por eso – dijo Diane cruzando los brazos.

-Tranquila, mujer, ¿No ves que estoy convaleciente? – dijo el profesor sin estar seguro de si la amenaza era real o solo una metáfora. – Está bien, Diane, cuando Dib me hable de lo que siente por Zim, yo lo escucharé, y te aseguro que lo voy a apoyar.-

-Y no le digas que te dije, quiero que piense que tu cambio de actitud fue cosa tuya y que yo no tuve nada que ver –

-Si no tuviste nada que ver en…- comenzó a decir el profesor, pero Diane lo miró escéptica. – está bien, si tuviste mucho que ver, y no le voy a decir a Dib que hablamos. Y con respecto a donde vas a quedarte, pues, mi casa siempre ha sido tu casa, yo nunca fui viudo, por lo que veo, así que quiero… no, mas bien, necesito que regreses a casa, Diane, ¿Y qué tal si programamos la vieja carriola para que lleve a Dib y a Gaz al parque de nuevo? Digo…-

-No necesitamos la carriola, Gaz tiene a Joseph, y por lo que vi en la sala, esos dos tienen futuro, eso me recuerda que debo hablarte de Gaz, y Dib tiene a Zim, así que… no se que tengas pensado, pero, si te ausentas un tiempo de tu laboratorio, tal vez yo podría descubrirlo.- Diane miró de forma sensual a su esposo.

-¿Te parecería retomar la idea de un hermanito para los chicos? – dijo el profesor acariciando la espalda de su esposa.

-Todo depende, Johny, si te portas bien.-

Un poco más tarde, Gaz estaba con su padre, después de que Diane le explicara que Gaz ahora era vampiresa, y el profesor le dijo que la quería como lo que fuera, y a Joseph que no se preocupara, que agradecía lo que había hecho para salvar a su hija.

Y pasados unos minutos, entraron Zim y Dib, Diane dijo que llevaría a Gaz y Joseph a tomar algo, mientras Dib y Zim hablaban con el profesor.

Zim se sentó por un lado de la cama del profesor, y Dib por el otro, a pesar de haber ensayado el discurso muchas veces en su mente, Dib no sabía como empezar.

-papá, tengo… tengo algo que decirte, yo… no se como lo vayas a tomar pero… yo…- Dib miraba al suelo, estaba nervioso, y sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano de Zim en busca de apoyo. Zim sujetó su mano con fuerza y el profesor lo notó, y ellos estaban a punto de soltarse, cuando el profesor apretó las manos unidas de ambos.

-Está bien, hijo, se nota que amas a este muchacho, de hecho siempre pensé que tu obsesión por descubrir que era un alien escondía algo más – dijo el profesor mirando a su hijo.

-Papá…- dijo Dib sonrojándose.

-Sé que no he sido el padre ejemplar que mereces, pero quiero comenzar a intentarlo, si me lo permites, hijo, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, pero eres mi hijo y te quiero, y voy a luchar por remediar mis errores, y el que más lamento, es no haberte apoyado antes, así que comenzaré apoyándote en tu relación con Zim, sin importar lo que la gente pueda llegar a decir, eso debe dejar de importarnos, hijo, las personas ignorantes siempre buscan una excusa para criticar a los demás. Y hablando de otra cosa, como en este mundo todos pueden ver a los seres esos de los que siempre hablabas, deberemos agregar un ala a los laboratorios Membrana para dedicarnos al estudio paranormal, y creo que tú eres el más indicado para dirigirlo, a mí me harías muy feliz si tú quisieras trabajar conmigo, y yo me encargaría de que tuvieras todos los medios necesarios para hacer tus investigaciones ¿Qué dices, hijo? – el profesor secó una lágrima de felicidad del rostro de Dib cuando terminó de hablar. – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.-

-Papá… - dijo el muchacho y comenzó a llorar abrazando a su padre. Zim se sonrojó un poco, pero el profesor lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Zim.- dijo el profesor, haciendo que Zim luchara por deshacerse del abrazo.

Cuando Dib salió, había una multitud afuera del hospital, cuando el chico se acercó al pasillo, se escuchó que alguien gritó: "¡Ahí viene!" Y luego mucho alboroto.

Dib miró hacia fuera, había muchos reporteros, personas, incluso el presidente humano estaba ahí con sus seguidores, los del programa de misterios misteriosos, gente con insignias de "los ojos hinchados", pero Dib no parecía feliz, y retrocedió un poco.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien? – dijo Diane tomando el hombro de Dib.

-Todos ellos son unos hipócritas, todos me dijeron que estaba loco, son los mismos reporteros que me han seguido desde niño y que han hecho notas y más reportajes sobre mi diciendo que estoy loco, que invento cosas, los de misterios misteriosos también se han burlado infinidad de veces, y ahora están aquí, la verdad, creo que no quiero verlos.- dijo con algo de amargura el muchacho.

-Te entiendo, déjame esto a mi – dijo Diane recorriendo sus mangas hacia atrás, adelantándose a la puerta.

Los reporteros esperaban expectantes a Dib, pero Diane lanzó un conjuro y una especie de tubo de luz apareció desde la puerta del hospital hasta la camioneta donde pensaban ir a casa, imposibilitando que se acercaran a Dib y su familia.

-¡Dib! ¿Podrías respondernos unas preguntas?-

-¿Dib, habrá más demonios como ese?-

-¿Cómo pudiste vencerlo, estás preparado para otro ataque? –

-Dib, soy el presidente humano, y en nombre de la humanidad quiero decirte que admiramos y agradecemos tu trabajo en…-

-¡Disculpen, señores! – dijo Diane amplificando su voz con medios mágicos.- pero por ahora Dib, debe ir a descansar, si no tienen inconveniente, (y si tienen, también) –

-Pero hay fiesta en el centro en su honor, y estamos regalando pizzas, tacos, pasteles…- dijo el presidente.

-Pues sigan disfrutando y festejando, pero por ahora el héroe Dib va a descansar.- Dijo Diane con determinación conduciendo a su hijo por el túnel hacia la camioneta.

Ese día fue de fiesta en la ciudad, al caer la noche, la gente seguía divirtiéndose de que terminara la pesadilla de los monstruos asolando la ciudad.

Gaz fue con Joseph a festejar al centro, después de todo, la fiesta era en su honor y ellos se lo estaban perdiendo.

Diane llevó al profesor al centro y guiñó un ojo a Dib.

-Nosotros estaremos en el centro, si quieren alcanzarnos más tarde, lo entiendo, tal vez tengan algo que hacer, no se, cuando quieran ir a acompañarnos, los estaremos esperando, Vamos John.-

-¿A qué se refería tu madre con si tenemos algo qué hacer, Dib-larva? – dijo Zim, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Creo que se refiere a si queremos estar solos…- dijo Dib abrazando a Zim por la cintura.

-¿Cómo para qué? – dijo Zim fingiendo inocencia.

-Como para ir a tu base, a tu recámara en la planta alta… digo, si no has cambiado de opinión.- dijo Dib besando a Zim en el cuello y la nuca.

Zim se giró y besó de lleno a Dib en la boca, introduciendo su lengua y disfrutando el sabor de la boca de Dib.

-Yo no he cambiado de opinión, humano, solo pensé que tal vez quieras ir a celebrar con los otros humanos por tu triunfo.-

-De momento, con el único que quiero celebrar es contigo.-

Ambos se besaron un momento, y luego salieron con rumbo a la base de Zim.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**


	16. Promesas cumplidas

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMON YAOI BASTANTE FUERTE, SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

**No quiero ser responsable de traumas psicológicos de nadie.**

**Solo agrego que INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Jhonen Vazquez, a mi solo me pertenece este fic y los OC's que aquí aparecen.**

* * *

Cuando Dib y Zim iban de camino a la base de Zim, muchos los vieron en la calle y los paraban para saludar y felicitar a Dib. Dib se sentía algo cohibido, todos lo admiraban y lo felicitaban por haber peleado contra Komor, y Zim parecía más que desesperado.

Dib ignoró todas las invitaciones de ir al centro a la gran fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo, diciendo que tenía algo qué hacer, y se dejó arrastrar por Zim hasta su base, donde una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a besarse con pasión.

-Vamos arriba – susurró Zim en el oído de Dib acariciando su cintura.

-¿A qué van allá arriba? – Gir se paró en medio de los dos chicos mirándolos ingenuamente.

-Vamos a tener se… -comenzó a decir Zim, pero Dib le cubrió la boca, bastante apenado, si a Zim no le importaba darle detalles a Gir de lo que tenían planeado, a él si.

-Oye, Gir, ¿Qué haces aquí? Hay una gran fiesta en el centro de la ciudad y…- comenzó a decir Dib.

-Quiero ver el programa del mono… ¿ustedes qué van a hacer? ¿Por qué no van a la fiesta?- dijo Gir mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Vamos a hacer el a…- comenzó a decir Zim, pero Dib le dio un pellizco en el brazo, haciéndolo saltar. Zim se quejó y luego vio la cara de enfado de Dib. - ¿Qué?-

-Si le dices lo que tenemos planeado no hacemos nada – dijo en voz baja frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado, díganme? – suplicó el pequeño robot.

-Oye, Gir, en el centro están regalando tacos, y pizzas y…- comenzó a decir Zim, pero Gir los seguía mirando con expresión divertida.

-Y estoy seguro de que estaba tu amigo cerdo, y va a haber un espectáculo de Scary Monkey en vivo y…- Dib se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba darle más motivos a Gir, el pequeño robot cambió su expresión y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Scary Monkey! ¡Amo, mire como voy!- dijo el pequeño robot en su disfraz de perro verde y salió corriendo.

-Espera un momento, Zim.- dijo Dib sacando su teléfono celular – "Hola, señor presidente humano, este, si, soy yo, si, el honor es…. Bueno…. Si, quiero pedirle un favor, recuerda que me dijo que podía pedirlo lo que quisiera, no quiero abusar de eso pero…. Si, eh, gracias… eh… bueno,… casi nada… solo… solo un show en vivo de Scary Monkey en el centro… de unas tres horas…- no, no voy a estar presente, solo para los seguidores del programa… no, no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer… si, si lo puede hacer especialmente para Gir… si, se lo voy a agradecer… gracias… si, ya me había dicho que cualquier cosa que necesitara se la pidiera… bien, nos vemos.-

Dib colgó y Zim lo miraba sonriendo de forma pícara.

-¿Un show de tres horas de Scary Monkey? – dijo con malicia Zim.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente? – dijo Dib abrazando de nuevo a Zim y besando el cuello de su novio.

-Tal vez debiste pedir un show de cinco horas- dijo Zim estirando el cuello para dar más acceso a los besos de Dib.

-Tantas horas, se iba a aburrir, además, pobre Scary Monkey…-

-Gir no se aburre ni viendo los maratones de todo el día, pero bien, tenemos tres horas, hay que darles un buen uso.-

Dib sonrió, y abrazó con fuerza a Zim para luego besarlo con lujuria, bajando sus manos por las caderas del alien, apretando sus nalgas con suavidad, mientras Zim comenzaba a jadear.

-Vamos arriba – dijo Zim en un susurro, mientras tomada a Dib de la mano y lo conducía escaleras arriba.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, subiendo de intensidad hasta que sus besos se volvieron salvajes y apasionados.

Zim comenzó a quitarle a Dib la camisa. El humano estaba bastante nervioso, y comenzó a sonrojarse, pero Zim le acariciaba con infinita ternura, ayudando a tranquilizarlo. Zim descubrió los pezones de Dib, y comenzó a lamer uno y pellizcar el otro, disfrutando los gemidos del humano.

Dib, por su parte, comenzó a levantar la camisa del uniforme de Zim, sacándola por la cabeza, obligando al alien a detener por un momento las atenciones en su pecho. Pero en cuanto estuvo con el torso desnudo, Zim continuó su labor con los pezones de Dib, ahora metiendo una mano entre los pantalones del humano para acariciar su miembro, el cual empezaba a endurecerse.

Dib comenzó a empujar suavemente a Zim en la cama, mientras Zim continuaba besando y chupando su pecho. Dib ya estaba muy excitado, y desabrochó el pantalón de Zim y comenzó a bajarlo junto con la ropa interior. Zim le ayudó levantando la cadera para que Dib deslizara su ropa, mientras Zim también desabrochaba el pantalón de Dib para quitárselo junto con los boxers. Una vez desnudos ambos, permanecieron un momento admirándose uno al otro.

-Me encantas – dijo Dib acercándose a Zim para besarle en el cuello.

-Tu también a mi – dijo Zim, sintiendo cómo Dib dejaba caer su peso sobre él, mientras le acariciaba las caderas y volvía a besarlo.

Dib comenzó a mover sus manos en dirección a la entrada de Zim, estaba ansioso, pero también muy nervioso, su falta de experiencia era evidente, pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba algo más. Metió un dedo en la estrecha cavidad de Zim, haciendo que este lanzara un gritito ahogado al sentirlo. Pero era demasiado estrecho, no quería lastimarlo.

Zim miró a Dib, tan nervioso, y se levantó un poco para sacar algo de su pak, un tubo, el cual le entregó a Dib.

-Toma, usa esto – le dijo.

Dib recibió el tubo y leyó que era un gel lubricante.

-¿De donde sacaste esto? – dijo Dib riendo feliz de lo previsor que había sido Zim.

-Lo tomé del hospital, lo vi en la mesa de medicamentos de tu padre y lo traje por si…. Tu sabes… lo llegábamos a necesitar.-

-¿para qué estaría en la mesa de medicamentos de papá? – Dib alzó la ceja.

-Creo que será mejor no averiguarlo.- dijo Zim, que ya estaba ansioso porque Dib continuara.

Dib miró divertido a su amado y se acercó para besarlo, luego, puso un poco de lubricante en uno de sus dedos, para luego introducirlo lentamente en Zim, el cual lanzó un grito ahogado al sentir nuevamente a Dib moviendo su dedo en su interior. Pronto, Dib notó que Zim se relajaba y aplicó un poco más de gel en la entrada de Zim y metió un dedo más, arrancándole gritos de placer al alien. Dib comenzó a aplicar un poco de gel en su miembro con su mano disponible, sentía que iba a explotar si no hacía algo pronto, y aplicó el gel moviendo su mano, haciendo que el movimiento de su mano fuera casi insoportable. Zim ya estaba listo, así que se acercó un poco y comenzó a penetrarlo lo más lentamente que pudo, sintiendo como Zim se aferraba a él.

-Está… caliente… en tu… en tu interior… muy caliente…- dijo Dib enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Zim, disfrutando la sensación envolvente que lo apoderaba y gozando de los gemidos de Zim, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos rojos, la sensación era dolorosa, pero muy placentera. Respiro profundo mientras abrazaba a Dib con fuerza y envolvía la cintura del humano con sus piernas.

-Dib… ahhh… esto… esto es… esto es delicioso… increíble…- gimió el irken sintiendo a Dib dentro de él moverse suavemente.

-Tú eres el increíble, te amo, Zim…- Dib levantó un poco la vista y acarició la parte superior de la cabeza de Zim, tomando una de sus antenas en su boca y comenzando a chuparla, arrancándole gemidos fuertes al irken, que se estremeció ante el contacto de la lengua de Dib en su antena.

Dib disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando: desde la estrechez de Zim rodeando su miembro hasta las manos del invasor recorriendo su espalda desde el cuello hasta las caderas, así como la boca de Zim besando su cuello con lujuria. Los movimientos del interior de Zim lo llenaron de una embriagante sensación que lo hizo moverse más rápido; mientras escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos de Zim.

Pronto las embestidas de Dib se hicieron demasiado fuertes, mientras Zim apretaba los ojos y susurraba el nombre de su amado, envolviendo la cintura de Dib con sus piernas y profundizando más los movimientos de su amado, mientras el sudor de ambos se mezclaba al igual que sus gemidos. Zim sujetó con fuerza el cabello de Dib cuando ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar y luego relajarse como si estuviesen rellenos de gelatina.

Con el corazón latiendo a más no poder, Dib se recostó sobre Zim, aún jadeando, mientras el alien acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su novio. Cuando al fin Dib abandonó el cuerpo de Zim, se recostó a su lado totalmente exhausto, mientras el alien se recostaba en el pecho de Dib, agradeciendo una y mil veces que los altos se hubieran burlado de él enviándolo a ese planeta, haciéndolo así conocer a su Dib. De todo el universo, la persona junto a la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Un par de horas más tarde, Zim y Dib se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa del humano. Zim se levantó algo adolorido, pero igualmente satisfecho. Dib lo miró y no podía creer lo mucho que amaba a ese alien.

Llegaron tomados de la mano, y Diane los recibió feliz, la mirada de su hijo lo decía todo No hacía falta preguntarle nada, y Diane pensó que de momento, no quería saberlo, a pesar de ser algo que hacia muy feliz a su hijo. Aunque, tal vez, la felicidad de Dib se debiera a ver a su padre abrazándola de la cintura por la espalda, como cuando eran novios.

Gazlene entró un rato después, acompañada de Joseph, al parecer el joven vampiro y Gaz comenzaban a congeniar. No podía desear nada más.

Todos estaban bastante contentos. Hasta Zim le envió un mensaje a Gir, el show de scary Monkey había terminado, y el pequeño robot fue a la casa de Dib. El profesor platicaba animadamente con Zim, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él no pretendía hacerle daño, solo quería que le mostrara algunos de sus aparatos, y el profesor estaba asombrado de la cantidad de conocimientos de Zim, y Zim le dijo que le enseñaría como funcionaba incluso Gir, ya que el profesor estaba muy interesado en el pequeño robot.

-Aunque según sé ahora, está defectuoso, pero yo lo prefiero así, es un gran compañero - dijo Zim mirando con cariño al robot.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó, y Gaz corrió a contestar, sin embargo su semblante se puso triste de repente.

-Es para ti, papá, es... del laboratorio -

Dib también se entristeció pensando que su padre se iba a ir, recién lo habían dado de alta del hospital, y la estaban pasando muy bien. Diane notó el semblante de sus hijos, y miró la expresión seria del profesor al contestar, mientras el profesor activaba el altavoz del teléfono.

-Profesor - dijo la voz del teléfono - soy yo, Simmons, su asistente -

-"Como si papá no supiera quien es" - dijeron con enfado Gaz y Dib al mismo tiempo.

-Dime, Simmons, ¿Qué ocurre? Dejé dicho que me tomaría un par de días libres y...- comenzó a decir el profesor, pero la voz de su asistente lo interrumpió.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no concuerda, señor, ¿Usted, tomarse un par de días? no es posible, tenemos mucho trabajo, el equipo de mantenimiento ya reparó todos los sistemas, y el laboratorio es funcional de nuevo, usted debe volver ahora.-

-Te dije que pasaría tiempo con mi familia, mis hijos...- comenzó a decir el profesor pero al parecer su asistente no aceptaba un "NO" por respuesta.

-Mire, en otra ocasión puedo arreglar una visita con sus "inquilinos", puedo agendar una cita para mediados de agosto del próximo año, antes de su cena familiar, y...- comenzó a decir rápidamente Simmons. Pero Diane frunció el ceño.

-Un momento, ¿Los llamó "sus inquilinos"? -

-Así se refiere a nosotros siempre - dijo Gaz con algo de amargura. Diane se acercó al profesor con carácter decidido, y luego le susurró.

-Si no le dices que se vaya al diablo y que te deje en paz en este momento, tú te olvidas de hacer "ya sabes que" en tu recámara esta noche conmigo como habíamos planeado - Diane parecía seria, y el profesor se estremeció.

-Señor, no es el momento, dígale a esa mujer que tiene que dejarlo para otra ocasión, pero que no hay problema, puede pasar al laboratorio a cobrar lo que se le debe sin ningún problema, pero usted debe volver ahora…- Simmons hablaba atropelladamente, y Diane, alcanzó a entender algo, pero no le gustó para nada. Fue cuando recordó que el teléfono estaba en alta voz y obviamente se había escuchado lo que ella le había dicho a su esposo.

-Un momento, ¿Qué quiere decir ese tipo? ¿Con quien cree que está hablando?- Diane de repente parecía muy peligrosa. Incluso el profesor retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Oh, por favor, ya sabe a que me refiero, digo, las mujeres como usted se dedican a eso, ¿No? No importa que no haya consumado el acto, pero puede pasar al laboratorio y se cubrirá por completo el costo de sus servicios, solo deje al profesor en paz.-

-Creo que no entendí bien, pero… ¿Me estás llamando mujerzuela? – dijo Diane, había algo en su voz que hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel.

-Mujerzuela, prostituta, sexo-servidora, como prefiera que la llame, solo deje al profesor para que venga al laboratorio de una vez, él no tiene tiempo de andar con mujeres como usted, a él lo único que le compete es la ciencia real y….-

-Simmons, no te voy a permitir que…- comenzó a decir algo serio el profesor, incluso Dib se había acercado a discutir con el hombre al teléfono, pero Diane estaba encolerizada, y ese asunto lo iba a arreglar ella misma, así que le hizo una seña a Dib.

-Hijo, hazte a un lado – dijo señalando a Dib, el chico se movió y Diane señaló el armario de limpieza que estaba cerca del recibidor. La puerta brilló y Diane caminó hacia ella dando fuertes pasos y recorriendo las mangas de su vestido hacia atrás; abrió la puerta y desapareció por ella.

-¿Por qué siempre sale por esa puerta si no tiene salida a la calle? – dijo el profesor confuso, Joseph se aclaró la garganta.

-Las usa como portales, y, eh, profesor, creo que debería empezar a buscar otro asistente, al menos uno temporal – dijo el chico mirando a la ventana, conocía el carácter de Diane, y estaba seguro que al pobre de Simmons no le esperaba nada bueno.

-¿Estás seguro? – dijo el profesor.

-Oiga, profesor, voy a mandar un automóvil por usted y…- por el otro lado se escuchó un ruido de abrir puertas y cerrarse de golpe, seguido de pasos fuertes – Oiga, ¿Usted que hacía en ese armario de limpieza? – dijo Simmons confundido. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido de cosas rompiéndose, golpes secos, y alaridos y gritos del asistente Simmons, finalmente, pasados un par de minutos, se escuchó la voz de Diane.

-Esto es para que la próxima vez vayas a llamar "prostituta" a la más vieja de tu casa, o si no, desearás nadar en un río de lava hirviente antes de provocar mi ira de nuevo, y si te atreves a menospreciar a MIS HIJOS, DIB Y GAZLENE otra vez, te aseguro que el infierno más horrible no va a ser nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer, sacaré tus ojos y se los daré de comer a perros rabiosos, ¡TE QUEDÓ CLARO! –

-Oye, Gaz, ya se de quien heredaste ese carácter – dijo Dib en voz baja, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara y mirara a Joseph.-

-Está bien, me gustan las chicas rudas – dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo. Gaz le sonrió.

No se escuchó lo que dijo Simmons, solo el ruido de fuertes pasos y luego un azotón de puerta al otro lado del teléfono, para luego escuchar todos como la puerta por la que Diane había salido se abría y ella salía, como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo. Diane caminó con paso decidido hacia el profesor y lo miró con expresión ceñuda.

-Estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar, mi amor – dijo el profesor asustado de ser el siguiente en recibir una paliza.

-Esta vez, esta ULTIMA vez, te perdono, pero no quiero que lo dejes menospreciar así a tus hijos ni dirigirse a ellos como "Tus inquilinos" o vas a hacerle compañía en el hospital, y ahora no voy a dejar a Zim que te ayude con sus medicamentos especiales.-

-¡Vamos todos a cenar para celebrar que estamos juntos como una familia! – dijo el profesor, mas que ansioso por hacer a su esposa olvidar el incidente.

Diane se acercó a Dib acomodándose el cabello. El muchacho le sonrió.

-Nadie más te va a tratar mal, hijo, ni te va a menospreciar, ni a ti ni a tu hermana, - al decir esto, tomó la mano de Gaz.

Todos salieron para ir a cenar a algun lugar elegante, además Dib era proclamado héroe de la ciudad, lo que seguro significaba que no pagarían.

Dib miró a su padre, ahora estaba de su lado, habían arreglado los problemas, su madre, protegiéndolo, y Gaz, tal vez sería como siempre, pero estaba ocupada con Joseph y lo más seguro es que no lo molestara más. Y ahora él tenía el amor de Zim. No importaba lo malo que pudiera pasarle, sabía que su destino era ser feliz.

Fin.

**Lo se, lo siento, un final bastante cursi, espero que les guste, y disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruté haciéndolo. Al fin terminé este fic, y me da algo de nostalgia, creo que lo voy a extrañar, y tal vez haga una secuela. Depende de mi imaginación. Este fic es mi favorito (de los mios) hasta ahora. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, y también por comentar, y agregar a favoritos, me emociona recibir los correos donde se me avisa de eso. :DDD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente. Bye.**

**Con Cariño,**

**Iukarey.**


End file.
